


Overall Redemption

by InsidiousEmbers



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Healing, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Nervous Travis, Paranormal, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousEmbers/pseuds/InsidiousEmbers
Summary: What is really going through Travis' head when writing the note. When speaking to Sally?  Frequent thoughts of self hatred and doubt cloud his head, that's for sure. What if he takes up Sally's offer of friendship?And Sally, how is he dealing with getting closer to the tan boy? How will he react if he gets closer to the church? Will it assist his and his gang's cult research?





	1. The Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I obviously do not have the upload schedule that are required to keep up with these stories, with school work, art projects, and overall just life. My previous stories that are in my library probably won't be updated simply because I've lost interest.  
> AS FAR AS THIS STORY  
> As you can tell I really really like the ideas for this story, the length of this first chapter should suffice for now, however I will be working on the new one right as I update this. I really hope that life won't get in the way of this one. That being said, Ill be doing my absolute best.  
> I also have Ideas for a Sally/Larry fic that I may either do while I write this one, or after depending on how long I decide to make this one. I'm not exactly sure yet

**Travis**

The young blond boy sat in the library, his eyes flashing around in a nervous flutter. Once he had assured that he was alone, his scared blue eyes focused back on the paper he had laid out in front of him. He decided to come here during a period he knew all, or at least most other students would be in class. His mind had been racing with horrible, sinful thoughts since he saw  _him_ this morning. He had no right to look so beautiful, his hair up in a bun, his small, perfectly small body fitting way too well into the pink and black dress. His gorgeous blue eyes scrunching up in laughter as he spoke to his friends.

You know what Travis Phelps decided to do? He fucking punched him. In the face. He called the boy's best friend a bitch, he called him a fag, he punched him in the face. Then he ran away. He can't even live in the consequences of what he did.

The tan skinned boy lifted a shaky fist to his face with a groan. He didn't want to act like this. The object of his affections didn't deserve the horrible treatment he put him through every day, but if Travis kept hitting, kept pushing his limits and going farther with his bullying, then maybe the boy would finally hate him. Maybe the boy would hit back, be rude, hit back. Hit the sinful thoughts out of the young Puerto Rican's brain. 

Eyes, now terrified, looked back down at the paper. The research he did told him if he wrote out his feelings, wrote a letter to the person he was thinking of, then they would leave him alone. He chewed his upper lip, grabbing the pencil with shaky hands and hovering the tip of the lead over the first line of the paper. He breathed out shakily in an attempt to calm his nerves but to no avail. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly.  _I need to do this._ His shaking slowed, and he pressed the pencil down against the paper, beginning to write.

_'I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me.'_

Oh he knows the boy has his opinions. His friends despised Travis, for good enough reason of course, but still. There's no way the small boy wasn't hiding pure hatred behind the emotionless mask.

_'I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different.'_

Travis' breathing picked up as he wrote a small period behind his words. He moved to the next line, his breathing now uneven and fast.

_'The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing!'_

Travis' eyes shut quickly and he cursed himself as his brain filled with images of the blue haired boy. The way he walks with confidence, regardless of his reputation. The beauty of his laugh ringing through Travis' ears. The way his blue eyes scrunch up when he smiles, or close completely when he laughs. The way his eyes shine when he doodles silly stick figures in class. His eyes snapped open. 

_'But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole.'_

He felt his face heat up, a small sting in his eyes as the thoughts of the blue boy vanished. His mind was quickly filled with fear, as the throbbing of his eye was suddenly taking over. He didn't know why, it wasn't bothering him before, but now it was as if it was all he could feel.

_'My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just....'_

His hand froze as he felt hot warmth traveling down his face. He scribbled angrily, a single drop hitting the paper as he crumpled it up and stood. No, this wasn't working. The sinful thoughts weren't going away. All this did was bring hope into his heart that the boy would, in some world, forgive him for the mistreatment.  _NO!_ His brain screamed at him, causing him to sloppily gather his things together.  _You are not a fag! Suck it up, Phelps!_ He brought his hand up to his face, the hand still clutching the ball of paper as he wiped at the tears cascading by down his face. He winced, forgetting his bruise somehow even though it's pulsing was taking over his brain.

Travis grabbed his things and rushed out of the library, his head down in an attempt to hide the tears falling down his burning face. He went to his locker, stuffing his stuff inside whilst holding onto the letter he wrote tightly. He stared down at his fist, realizing he was squeezing so hard his hand was turning pale. He had to decide what he would do with this letter. He couldn't take it home, if his father was to find it- no. No, but he shouldn't leave it in the trash cans in the hallway, anyone could find it, and realize it's his hand writing and-

His breathing picked up again and he rushed into the bathroom as the hallway had now become occupied by an approaching ginger and brunette. He threw the paper at the trash, paying no mind to if it went into it or not as he was much too focused in hiding the sounds that bubbled out of his throat. He slammed the stall door closed, locking it and sitting on the toilet. The tears falling down his face felt like they left burns, his mind was racing to the punishment he had received the night before. He couldn't even recall what he did to upset his father so much. His shaky hand moved up to his bruise and traced it lightly, another sob bubbling out of his throat.

 _You're a failure. You're a failure to him, you're a failure to God._ Travis covered his eyes, crying openly into his hands as his own brain attacked him. He gripped at his blonde hair, covering his face with his free hand as he sobbed. Then suddenly, there was the squeak of the door. Every single muscle in Travis' body tensed, and he held his breath in fear.  _You had to have known you're at a public school, idiot. Of course other people come into the bathroom. You're stupid and you're a faggot._ The tears in his eyes began to pool up as he heard the sound of shoes stepping closer to the stall he was in, then a pause.

"Is anyone in there?" The voice caused Travis' body to relax, which then caused him to fill with rage.  _I am not a homosexual._ He looked up and glared at the stall door, suddenly angry that this boy is here. This boy, the cause of his pain, the cause of his sinful thoughts, comes in here and talks to him?

"No duh, fuckwad! Buzz off!" He attempts to sound angry, but his voice betrays him. His voice cracked at fuckwad, and he squeezed his eyes together, hoping he would just take that and leave.

"Travis? Were you just... crying a second ago?" Dammit.

"Sally Face?" He pretended as if he didn't know that voice, as if that voice didn't swim through his head on a regular basis. "I.. NO! What the hell? Can't a guy get some privacy?"  _Please leave me alone_

"Why do you hate me so much?" That was something Travis was not expecting. His brain was short circuiting with emotion, and he didn't want to talk to Sal when his brain was like this.

"Because you and your dumb friends are a bunch of homos!" His breath caught and he clenched his fists, "It's sick! It's not right! God will never love you! Why should I?!"  _Sally, please leave me alone._

"You know we aren't all actually gay, right? I mean, besides for Todd, Todd is super gay." Travis' entire heart seemed to shatter, and he felt his hands grow wet and sticky, "But that's part of who he is and I think it's wonderful! He's one of the kindest people I know, how could anyone hate Todd?"

Travis grunted angrily, but to his dismay he found the tears falling down his face again. He opened his fists, which were now sticky with blood. 

"Is your father pushing these beliefs onto you?" The words seemed to stab into Travis like a knife. He felt physically winded by this question. At the same time, he felt himself fill with rage.

"Just because my dad is a preacher doesn't mean he owns me! I'm my own person!"  _In-denial much, idiot?_

"Yeah but.." He started and Travis' eyes trained on his blue sneakers as he waited for whatever the level headed boy would say next. 

"Well, you seem so unhappy man." Travis' eyes blew open wide and he stared at the stall door, "Are you sure your dad isn't putting too much pressure on you? I bet it's tough being the son of such an intense man."

Travis felt his heartbeat quicken, and his muscles relaxed slightly.  _Maybe he cares._ "You... have no idea what it's like." 

"I'm sorry, man."   _Pity. He doesn't care, he pities me._

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sally Face. I don't need your pity." He spat with hostility, his muscles tensing once again. 

"We don't have to be enemies, you know that right?" Travis fell silent, it was almost as if his breathing stopped. "I think under all of that anger, there's a good dude who's afraid to be himself." That caught him off guard, once again.  _Sally Face is full of surprises._ He felt himself smile ever so slightly, before he remembered the actuality of the situation. The next thing the blue boy said caused the blond's heart to stop.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or if you need to get away from your dad for a while, you can always hang out with me." 

The overwhelming hold of anger that was hovering over Travis seemed to disappear. "...why-why are you being so nice to me?.."  _You sound like a pussy, Travis. You sound small. You sound WEAK._

"I don't think you're a bad person, Travis."  _Holy shit.._ He felt his face heat up. 

"You know..."  _What the fuck are you doing?_ "I don't really hate you... or your friends.."  _Why are you saying this, dipshit?!_

"I didn't really think so." His calm, absolutely beautiful voice-  _fag_

"I-I guess-... Well, I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. You didn't deserve that." 

"That means a lot to me. It really does." His voice brings a light into Travis' clouded mind. "Thank you. And what I said, about being here for you if you ever decide you want a friend, I meant that." His heart felt warm, his body felt like it was being embraced by a feeling he wasn't familiar with.  ** _FAG_**

"Don't push your luck, Sally Face!" He pushed a letter under the stall for Sal. He had stuffed it into his back pocket after snatching it off of Sally's desk. "Now scram so I can have my alone time!" He paused, fear suddenly taking a strangle hold on him. "And uh.. Tell anyone about this and your dead!"  _Shit Travis, he's being nice to you. Stop being such a dick._ "er... I mean, just don't tell anyone about this, okay?" 

"I won't" And that's that. The conversation was over. Sal walked back out of the bathroom without using it, which left Travis wondering why did he come in here in the first place? Nevertheless, for whatever crazy reason, Travis felt better. He felt so much better after having spoken to Sally.

_Stop being such a fucking sinner._

Travis tried to shrug off the horrible thoughts that constantly go through his brain. He wanted to have a few moments without the looming anger and hateful thoughts. He wanted to focus on the nice words of the little blue jay that he is oh so infatuated with. He stood up and walked out of the stall, looking into the mirror above the sink. He wiped the tear stains from his cheeks, being careful around his bruise for once. 

 _Maybe I.. I can take him up on the offer?_ He stared at himself in the mirror, his own blue eyes staring with hesitation and fear.  _How bad could it be? We can be friends. Maybe if we're friends, then the sinful thoughts will go away...?_

A little white ball on the floor beside the trashcan caught the tan skinned boy's attention. His eyes went wide and he rushed over, grabbing it and stuffing it into the trash can. He steadied his breathing, chewing his upper lip.  _No. There's no way that Sally saw that. He wouldn't have reacted so kindly if he knew._ He nodded gently, relaxing as he had convinced himself it would be okay.

Travis walked out of the bathroom and glanced around. He noticed Sally walking towards the science room, and he got a spur of adrenaline. From where, he doesn't know. He ran over. Well, um. He didn't run. But he jogged over to Sal.

"Sally Face..?" He slowed as Sal turned to look at him. "Hey, uh, I.. You wanna hang out?" Nervousness rose in Travis' body as he felt the tall long haired brunette friend of Sal glaring daggers into him.

"Oh." He smiled. Travis could tell he smiled because of the corners of his eyes, he noticed that they raise when he smiles. Travis can feel his face heating up.  _Shit stop it, don't blush._ "Sure! I think I'm doing something with Larry, Ash, and Todd tonight, but if you want you can come over to my apartment tomorrow?"

Travis glanced at the angry eyes of Larry before his eyes dashed back to Sally. He nodded.

"Woah, dude, why are you inviting this asshole over?" The tall brunette walked over and stood protectively behind Sal. For a moment, Travis tensed in fear. Fear that Sal would break his promise, fear that Larry would discover how much of a pansy he is. 

"Trav has been paired with me. So I can help him with math." Sal looked up at Larry, his pigtails bouncing as he moved. "Chill out, okay? I promise that I'll be fine." 

Trav.  _He called me Trav._ Travis tried desperately not to show his excitement.  _ ****Why are you so excited? Sinner._ He shook it off and let a small smile out. Both Larry and Sally Face looked at Travis with wide eyes, not used to any smiles from the bruised boy. 

"Sal, Todd and Ash are waiting for us." Larry gently grabbed his arm.

"Alright alright, hold on." Sal pulled his arm back and grabbed his phone, handing it to Travis. "Put your number in, then we can figure out any further details."

Travis nodded, holding the boy's phone in his shaky hands. He nervously put his number in and handed it back, their hands brushing.  _He touched my hand- sinner._ Sally waved as Larry dragged him into the science lab.

Travis smiled. For real.  

 

 

 


	2. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is salty, Travis goes to Sal's.

**Sally**

After school, Sal and them were pretty much overtaken with the whole bologna incident and investigation so he escaped the inevitable lecture from Larry about hanging out with Travis. It was majorly hard to sleep that night, however. Sure, any teenage boy would have trouble sleeping after what he saw that day, but Sal felt something a bit more sinister in his nightmares this night. As if there was something lurking, something trying to grab at him, but thankfully he's just a bit out of reach. Unfortunately, since he was avoiding the lecture for as long as he could, he didn't call for Larry to help him when he woke up gasping for air after an all too real nightmare. He just laid back on the pillow and forced himself back to sleep, shaking with tears falling down his scarred face. 

He was awoken the next morning by the crackle of his walkie talkie. He had bought Larry a new set after Todd used the other one. He sat up with a small groan and rubbed his good eye before looking over at it, waiting for the vocal cue for him to get up. But it didn't come.

Sal grabbed his device and pressed the button, "Larry Face?" his tired voice croaked through the walkie, making it rather obvious that he didn't sleep all that well the night before. He cleared his throat and coughed, trying to get the sleep out of his voice.

"Sal." _Oh no. He's actually mad at me._ Sal sat on his bed, his hand stilled before pressing the button and his eye cast down. He set down the device and stood, taking the eye from the glass beside his bed and gently putting it in, blinking a few times so it would adjust. He was racking his brain to try and figure out how he could get Larry to understand without telling him what Travis told him not to say. He walked over to his closet and skimmed through it, grabbing a black jumper and overalls and putting them on.

After he had chosen his outfit, Sal grabbed his prosthetic and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror as he did every morning, glancing over ever scar and dent. He shook his head and gently styled his hair in a bun before fastening his prosthetic snugly against his face.  _Now I look cute, huh? Amazing what a mask can do._

"Sal?" The blue haired boy's head moved to look in the direction of his father's voice, "I have to go to work, make sure you eat something before you leave for school. Love you bud!" 

"Love you too, dad!" He finished up and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. 

Soon enough, after a nice breakfast made by himself, he walked out and down to the lobby to meet up with Todd and Larry. Only this time, it was just Todd.

"Hey Todd, where's Larry?" Sal walked over to the slightly taller curly haired boy. 

"Ah, well he said he would go ahead so I guess it's just us for today." And with that, the blue eyes looked at the floor. 

The walk to school was uneventful, to say the least. Sal wasn't in much of a talking mood after he had learned of Larry's absence, and Todd wasn't about to push his way into any of the fights that the best bros had. Ash seemed to be doing the same as she stood in silence next to Larry while the other boys walked up. The tension was thick between Larry and Sal, and Ash and Todd were confused and scared. The two mentioned didn't fight much, if at all. 

Sal opened his locker and felt the tension raise as Travis walked towards the group. Todd and Ashley seemed to be on guard, which was proven to be true with the absolute surprise when all Travis did was go to his locker. Larry, on the other hand, seemed tense. Sal looked over to him and sighed, "Hey Larry Face." Larry looked down at the smaller blue boy.

The boy then smiled, his eyes moving adorably and his mask shifting slightly with his cheeks. This seemed to have worked, as Larry cracked the smallest of smiles. "Hi Sally Face" That earned a small giggle from the blue boy, the tension all but vanishing from the group.

The day went as all days did. They spoke of new updates as far as the paranormal, classes were boring and easy for Sal, and when lunch came around he unstrapped the bottom half of his mask and began to tear apart his food to eat it. The gang were laughing and joking around as they always did, but Sal couldn't help but let his gaze snap over to Travis. He had never noticed that the tan boy sat alone at lunch, and he also never noticed he just picked at his food. Obviously, and unfortunately for Travis, he knew he ate on bologna day, but today he seemed uninterested in the food currently on his plate. 

As he examined the blonde further he noticed the new forming injuries. He wondered if the boy got into any more fights, or was targeted by anyone who he previously messed with. Then his brain flashed to scary territories, what if it was his dad? He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he was called back into the conversation. 

* * *

After school, Sal met up with the blonde boy in the front lot. The shorter boy didn't seem to notice the fidgeting and nervous aura that was surrounding Travis as they walked to the apartments. He also didn't notice how intently Travis was listening to whatever it is he was babbling along about, even if he probably had no real interest in it. He rambled on about Sanity's Fall, the new gearboy game he just bought, some crazy antics that gizmo got into the night before. His ramblings continued until they reached the familiar door of Addison.

"I didn't know that you lived here." Travis' voice unintentionally interrupted whatever topic Sally had managed to ramble himself into. He turned to look up at the other boy.

"Yeah, i've lived here for three years." He shrugged and opened the door to the building and walked in.

Travis followed, "Ah.. my father has told me to stay away from here." He crossed his arms protectively against his chest.

This made Sal turn around. He instantly noticed the boy seemed scared.  _I should've known better than to bring him into this building._ He shook his head and smiled gently, hoping the boy had picked up on the signs of his smiled. He felt the anxiousness lift as Travis seemed to relax his arms ever so slightly. The smaller boy walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button, the doors opening almost instantly as the building didn't get much traffic. He stepped in, making sure Travis followed him before pressing the button for the fourth floor.

The silence enveloped them and Sal began to think.  _Why would Mr. Phelps tell Travis to stay away?  What does he know about this place?_ He involuntarily hummed in thought before the ding of the elevator snapped his head up,  _The cult._

"Which one is yours?" Travis stepped out and looked down the hallway, and Sal stepped out behind him. 

"402. Right here." Sal grabbed his key and walked up to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open, allowing his Puerto Rican company to enter first.

* * *

**Travis**

Looking around Sal's apartment, he was overcome with a feeling of warmth, and yet fear. The apartment seemed so warm, so much more warm than his house was. There were no pictures on the wall, but there was a cat sitting on the couch... like a human? He disregarded that and continued to obverse the main room of the apartment. There was a nice sized kitchen to the right of them. One door to the right, two doors to the left. 

"My room is the first door on the left. Do you want to head in there or do you wanna stay out here?" Sal glanced over at Travis, "You thirsty? We can grab a drink. We could work on homework, or watch tv, or play video games, huh?" 

Travis glanced over with curiosity, "I'm not allowed to play video games at home." 

"Well come on then!" Sal grabbed his hand and rushed into his room, giggling softly under his mask.

Travis's face had gone completely red, and his mind was racing so fast he couldn't grab a hold of any coherent thoughts. That was, of course, until the obvious began to fight through.  _You're not supposed to be falling all over him, sinner. Control yourself._

Sal did let go of his hand once they got into the room so he could grab his games and set up whatever was needed to set up. Travis' eyes darted around to the posters lining his wall for movies and bands. The rubber bracelets that sat next to multiple prescription pill bottles. The glass on the nightstand next to his bed. His closet, which had dresses and shirts delicately hung as if to prevent wrinkles. He blushed a bit more.  _How on earth can a boy look so good in both masculine and feminine clothing?_ He just couldn't understand it.

"All hooked up!" The smaller boy plopped on the floor in front of the tv, his hair falling slightly out of his bun in such a way to frame his... face? Nevertheless, Travis walked over and sat down next to him, the proximity alone causing him to be quite tense.  _Fag. Stop thinking like this. You just want to be friends._ He couldn't stop, however. His mind was seemingly choosing now of all times to attack him with harsh words and memories of the night before. His breathing began to pick up, and he felt as if his entire body was being crushed by a force much to big for him to comprehend.

_Sinner. Faggot. Failure. Mistake. Worthless. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING._

"TRAVIS!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making the entire chapter in Sal's perspective but I really like writing the inner conflict of Travis. Also, Sorry it's a shorter chapter I have to work on homework. I'll work on another update right after that, though.


	3. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is worried about Travis, and Travis works on opening up to the best of his ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAT can I say, I love writing in the perspective of Trav. We'll get more into the thoughts and self issues of Sally later into the story. For the moment most of the issues are going on with our little blondie.

**Travis**

The tan boy's head snapped up to be met with shaky, nervous blue eyes that were examining his face. He hadn't noticed, but he had fallen over slightly and was holding himself up with shaky hands. He noticed his face was wet and there were tears falling onto Sally's floor.  _How fucking pathetic, Phelps._ He shot up in fear, his breathing still fast but not exactly at hyperventilation. He wiped his face quickly, whimpering as he once again paid no mind to his bruises.

"Travis, calm down. Sit down, I don't want you to fall and hit your head." Sally's calm voice caused Travis to look up with confusion. He was gently led to sit on the bed. "Hey Travis, you sit right here dude, okay? I'll be right back, okay?" With a nod from the shaking boy, there was a blur and a bounce of pigtails running out of the room.

_Ha how much do you wanna bet he wont come back?_ Travis's eyes began to fill with tears once again,  _He thinks you're a pathetic faggot, Travis. You've completely fucked this up._ He wiped his cheeks again, angrily this time so it hurt him so much more. He bit his upper lip, noticing it was becoming raw by how much he had been biting and chewing at it. 

Travis let out an audible gasp when the small boy bounced back in with a glass of water and a first aid kit under his arm. He smiled gently, only visible through those beautiful eyes scrunching up.  _Okay. He came back. Doesn't make you any less of a worthless sinner._ The teary eyes watched the blue boy as he set down the first aid kit at the side of the bed and held the water out. Travis looked down at the water before bringing up a shaky hand and taking it.

"Are you okay, man?" Sal watched him, his eyes flashing over Travis' body, observing his body language and noticing all of the new forming injuries that weren't there before.

"I-I'm fine, asshat!" He looked away, the tears still falling down his face.  _Shit, wow, you're such an asshole._ "I-I'm fine, Sal.."

"No you're not." Sal sighed and got down on his knees. This raised a little bubble of laughter out of Travis, the shorter boy definitely didn't need to get down any further. The small laugh from Travis seemingly gave Sal a bit of joy. "Can I look at all your injuries? I want to make sure they're all cleaned and cared for, at least the cuts."

_He cares about me.._ Travis' face was dark red. He nodded gently, staying silent. He didn't trust his voice at this moment. He just let his eyes focus on the smaller boy as he opened the first aid kit and took out a few cotton pads and some antiseptic. He then zoned out, watching those beautiful hands work over the injuries he had acquired the night before.  _It's your fault for being a failure, Travis._ He looked away, a sudden wave of shame falling over him. He didn't realize that the blue jay nursing his injuries had noticed his sudden change in mood.

"Travis... can you tell me how you got these?" Sal's big, concerned eyes stared up at Travis. The latter felt his body tense up in instant anxiety.  _You tell him and he'll know you're a failure. He'll know that not even your own dad loves you._ "Travis, buddy. Hey. Don't get lost on me again."

Travis looked at Sally, "I fell."  _Liar._ "Down the stairs."  _Sinner._ "At my house."  _Fucking asshole, lying to someone you're trying to be friends with._

Sal's eyes showed obvious doubt, but Travis breathed out in relief silently as he continued to clean up the injuries that were scattered around his arms and face. Once he was done, Travis took another sip of the water that was given to him as Sal packed up his first aid kit and pushed it to the side. He sat up on the bed next to Travis and looked at him.

"The stairs, hm?" Travis tensed up and glanced away, taking another sip of his water. He decided the best course of action would be to not respond. "You know.. I have this friend. She's a little girl." He looked up to show he was listening to the blue boy, "I like to hang out with her because she's a sweetheart. She finds comfort in me because she has a hard home life. I like to read her bedtime stories and talk to her." 

Travis watched him with interest, "She has issues with her father." he then visibly tensed up, biting his upper lip, "She tells me he used to be nice, but for one reason or another he turned a bit violent and scary, not only to her but to other people." Sally turned to look at the now visibly nervous Puerto Rican.

"Th-that's very ni-nice of you, Sal." He glanced over, fear clouding over his pupils, "I do-don't see what that has to d-do with anything..."  _He's on to you. Run._

"I just want to make sure you know that if you need help, I can talk to my dad, if you're in danger, if your father is-"  _Uh oh. You're screwed._

"Fuck off Sally Face!" Travis moved angrily off the bed, although he wasn't quite sure why he was angry at the boy, "you don't know shit! You should keep your stupid thoughts to yourself, shitbag!" He grabbed what was his and stormed out of the room. Once in the living room he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, slamming it roughly. He can't tell if he heard the blue haired boy calling for him, as his mind was so clouded by the inner conflict.  _Why did you do that?! What the fuck?!- He should've kept his fucking mouth shut- He was the nicest person I've spoken to in months!_

Travis let out small sobs as he rushed home from Addison apartments. He knew, deep in his heart he knew Sal was just trying to help him. He wanted the help, he wanted the help so bad.  _Don't be an idiot, Travis. You get help and you're dead. He will literally kill you if you try to run away._ He broke into another fit of sobs. Thankfully, his house wasn't too far away from the apartments. Unfortunately, today was just not his day. 

The rain began to fall just as Travis walked up to his front lawn. He collapsed in front of the sidewalk, sobbing into his hand as the rain fell down on him.  _Why does this have to be so hard.._

"Travis Phelps." Travis' head flew up quickly at the booming voice echoing from the front door of his house. He quickly scrambled up from the sidewalk and stood as confidently as he could. 

"Y-yes sir?" 

"Do you see the way you're acting right now? Get inside. I don't need the entire town finding out that my son is _weak_." He spat his words with such vitriol that Travis visibly flinched, knowing what was coming next. He walked slowly up to the front door and inside, before his father closed the door harshly.

_You fucked up again, you god damn failure._

* * *

**Sally**

Sal was panicking, to put it lightly. He knew he was right, he knew that Travis was in danger, but how could he help him? Bringing the topic up only provoked fear and anger from the damaged boy. The first step is to confirm what he's believing. Then, he would need to tell someone. To be safe. So, Sal sat in the living room and racked his brain to figure out who the best person to tell about this. Who could help him? 

Todd? Sal's not sure exactly what he would be able to do for Travis. He could set up some sort of security system, but that seems illegal. He could get Sal more information about Travis' dad at the very least.  _Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't recall ever seeing what he looks like..._

Ash? She's sympathetic, as well as empathetic. She could provide Travis with emotional support, but she couldn't really do much about the problem at hand.  _I should keep her in mind for emotional support. Now that I'm thinking about it, does Travis have any friends?_

Larry? No. God no. Well, actually. Larry is a kindhearted soul. He has enough brawn to defend anyone, most of the time it's Sal. However, he could always protect Travis, or even Sally if-  _If I went in to confront Travis' dad, Larry could protect me. He would do that for me, if not for Travis._  

Chug or Maple? Maple may also be able to provide emotional support, and Chug could provide another friend for Travis.  _Okay now I'm just trying to provide Trav with a friend group._

He soon decided the best person to tell would be his own father. As an adult, he could allow Sal permission to attempt to play hero as he always does. Considering Travis' father owns the church-  _Holy shit Travis' dad owns the church._ The masked boy's eyes went wide.  _Holy shit he could have a huge role in the cult!_ Sal let out a visible gasp as he jumped up and ran into his room to grab his walkie talkie.

If Travis' father was in the cult, that would mean that Sal's abuse theory could be far more dangerous then he originally anticipated. Who knows how far he would go, who knows if the fact that it was his son would stop him from hurting Travis badly. He pressed the buttons on his walkie and gulped quietly.

"Larry. We have a potential problem."

 


	4. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal confides in his best friend with this newly developing predicament. Travis isn't doing too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod You don't know how hard it is for me to write Travis being treated so horribly. I cannot wait until we finally get him out of this situation. Anywho hope you enjoy this new chapter! We're gonna be pumping a few out in between homework assignments.

**Sally**

"So what you're telling me is that shitbag Travis' dad could be a part of the cult? And like, a big part at that? Damn, dude." Larry sat, looking up at Sal. The two boys were hanging out in Larry's room. Sal was laying across the bed, hanging his head off the side. Larry was draped on his beanbag chair, bringing a blunt up to his mouth before puffing out quietly. 

"Please don't talk about Travis like that anymore, Lar." Sally glanced his big blue eyes over to Larry, who looked away in frustration. "Yes, I believe that Travis' father could be a higher up in the cult. Considering the ministry..."

Larry slouched down again, "The ministry? What does that have to do with the cult? I mean other than the obvious religious connection, I don't see the correlation little dude." 

"Ah, shit. Well. Remember like, what, three years ago? When we got rid of red eyes?" He looked over to the brunette to see a nod, "Well, as we were investigating the building for spirits and such, I found this seemingly paranormal game. In Seeking Providence. It was a whole story line, but the basic premises was that the cult did some really fucked up shit. And it's connected to the church." 

"Was that all the game had?" Larry was now staring at Sal with great interest, "Was it about red eyes? Did it have real people in it?"  

"Uhm.. yeah. Mostly Megan and her family. Rose. Greg. The Sandersons. Charley." Sal glanced nervously over at his best bud.  _Please don't ask about your dad._

"Wait, Megan's family? Didn't Megan say that someone in her family had a connection to my dad? Was my dad in the game? Even just a mention of him?" His eyes were wide and filled with hope, causing Sal's heart to sink into his stomach.  _'Yeah Larry, Your dad is an alien, he was in the game and I found a whole ass journal'_

"Uhm... way too many questions, Lar, I barely remember most of the game... Maybe I can find it, and we can go over it together."  _I'm going to have to show him what I've found eventually._ He sighed quietly, "I've found a few things that we could look through to find out some things about your dad, but I think that figuring this out first would be the best move. Not that I don't want to help you with your dad, I do, but I genuinely think that this could be a situation where there are innocent lives at stake...."

Larry leaned back into the beanbag chair and stared up at his ceiling. He was silent for a few moments, and that sent sparks of fear throughout the younger boy's body. He had hope that Larry would understand. His father was a touchy subject, Sal knew that.  _I promise you, I'll help you find the truth out._

Much to his surprise, Larry nodded before taking another drag from his blunt. "Yeah, I get it. We gotta figure this situation out. What's got you so freaked out, other than the general spooky cult stuff? I mean, you were freaked out last night but not this bad.."

"Mm, Trav was up in my apartment an hour ago." He saw Larry tense and furrow his brows out of the corner of his eye, as he was now much more focused on the wall directly in front of him, "I noticed his bruises and cuts. At first I figured they were from him pissing people off. I know he has his fair share of enemies. He ran out on me when I asked if the abuse was coming from his father.." 

"You really think..?"

 _I don't want it to be true._ "I think it's a likely possibility. The kid has so much anger in him, and I really don't think its just how he is. I always suspected that he had home issues, but I'm scared of how bad it could be." Sal sat up and scratched his head slightly. His hair was now a mess from hanging his head upside down, flyaways sticking out all around his face. "I know you don't like him.."

"How could I?! He's a fucking ass, he calls us all names and he fucking hit you! I don't see how you couldn't hate him." Larry looked away from Sally, "But not liking him doesn't mean I want the dude to be hurt." 

 

Sally breathed out in relief, "Thank you Larry Face. We should tell Todd, right?"  _God, I really hope Travis doesn't hate me for telling them._ "He could get us some information about Mr Phelps. We can't go into it blind. Tomorrow, I want to try and get Travis away from his dad if we can. I'm going to speak to my dad and see what we can do to help him. That is, if he will even take my help. He was very upset about me asking if his dad hurt him..." he rubbed his neck with a small sigh.

"We should tell Todd, but he's not here tonight. He went to Neil's. I wouldn't want to be the one to call him, but I mean be my guest." Larry took another drag before putting out his blunt and sitting up, "For the time being, you should go talk to your dad. I gotta help my mom out with a few things around the building." He stood

"Okay. Thanks again, dude."

"No problem little man." 

* * *

Sal now sat in his couch, his prosthetic removed, waiting for his father to return from work. Henry was notorious for working late.  _Please please don't stay late..._ Anxiety was pulsing through his body. He was scared. About the cult. For Travis.  _Maybe I can talk to Megan, ask if she knows anything about the church._ He breathed out, trying desperately to calm himself down. Now was not the time to have a panic attack. 

Sal visibly flinched when the door to the apartment opened. He was so caught up in his thoughts that even the sound scared the shit out of him. He was brought back to reality at the sight of his tired dad walking in and setting down his case. "Ah, good evening Sal."

"Hi dad. I gotta tell you somethin." His legs shifted nervously.

"What's wrong bud?" He walked over and sat down against the coffee table to  face Sal.

"So... I have this friend at school. I think he might be getting hurt by his dad." He watched as his dad's eyes widened and his anxiety rose.  _The last thing we need is that shady ass police station getting involved._ "He wouldn't tell me if I was right or not, he just ran off. Let's say that I was able to get him out of this situation. Would I be able to bring him back here? To keep him safe? He's a legal adult, his dad couldn't press legal charges against us..."  _Let's be honest here, I don't know shit about what the police force around here would do._

"I.. I suppose that would be fine." Henry nodded his head slowly, "As long as you don't put yourself in danger trying to save him. If you get hurt trying to do this then we will need to contact the police. I understand that he is an adult, but.. do what feels best. If anything goes wrong, I will call the police."  _They won't care. They wont even bat an eye because the police in this god damn town couldn't give less of a shit._

"I just don't want to cause more trouble for my friend, you know? I don't want him to get more hurt, who knows what could happen if the police don't convict his father? Then he could face more harsh punishments for even seeking help. I'm scared for him, I want him to be safe and okay, and I-"

"Sal, hey, it's okay. I get it." He was broken out of his thoughts.  _Why did I get so riled up? I mean I guess I'm just really worried about Travis._

Relief must have flooded across his face, because seconds later the boy was enveloped in a comforting hug. Sal relaxed into his dad, his breathing slowing.  _When did it get so fast?_ He let out a breath, as if signalling to his dad that he was okay. Henry moved away from Sal and patted his shoulder gently. He gave him a soft smile which made his son become even more relaxed. 

'Thank you, Dad.." Sal smiled back at him, albeit hesitantly, "Love you."  _I must look so ugly when I smile._

"Love you too buddy. Have you eaten yet? I know it's petty late, so I don't see why you wouldn't have. If you have eaten, then you should get to sleep."  _This is how it should be. Dad, sober and here._

"Thank you again, Dad. I did eat, so I will go to sleep now." He stood and smiled over at his tired dad before walking to his room and going to bed. 

* * *

The next day at school, Todd was the one who hadn't accompanied the other two boys on their walk to school. He had stayed the night over at Neil's and was getting a ride from him. So, it was just the two best buds walking onto campus, chatting as lightheartedly as they could. They were both worried, considering the conversation that they had the night before. Sal's eyes were scanning the hallways to try and find Travis, but he was nowhere to be found.

Travis was always at school early in the morning.  _It would make sense that he would want to get out of the house as early as possible if his father was..._ His blood ran cold. As Larry and Sal walked up to their own lockers, they saw him. Although, he looked nothing like himself. He wasn't being the arrogant bully that he always was. He didn't give an instant glare to Larry, or spit out any homophobic remarks at the two walking so close together. 

Travis Phelps was standing at his locker, hunched over as if to appear smaller than usual. He looked horribly, bruises forming and cuts scabbing over. He seemed ten times more frail than normal, he was visibly a bit more shaky. He had a cross hanging around his neck, one hand absentmindly holding it as he dug through his locker.

"Trav... what happened to you?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than expected because it got DELETED but I finished it up this morning and posted it right before starting my homework


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and the gang hang out with Travis for the first time. A bit more information is spilled, and Sal gets closer to Travis

**Travis**

The broken boy looked up to see Larry Johnson and Sal Fisher. He visibly flinched at the sight of Larry, always expecting to be hit for all of the mistreatment that he subjected Sally to. He braced himself, waiting for something. A punch, or an insult. Something.  _Well, You do deserve it Phelps._

"Travis?" That same soft, gentle voice caused him to open his eyes and look at the two standing in front of him, "Are you okay, man?" From the look in the shorter boy's eyes, he could tell he already knew the answer.  _Don't think he cares about you. He doesn't._

"N- I'm fine, fuckass." He was surprised to see no real reaction of anger from Larry. Usually, the minute that the blonde insulted Sal, Larry instantly attempted to fight back, with the blue boy always restraining him. This time there was no anger in his eyes. Not even a little bit, no, he looked worried.  _Now he's pitying you too._ His face scrunched up in anger, but he felt his body betraying him as tears filled his eyes.

"Phelps. Do you wanna hang with us today?" Larry looked down at him and spoke quietly, restraining any anger that could've been bubbling up in him at the fuckass comment. Travis observed as Sally smiled softly at his friend.  _Do you really think that he's saying that on his own? It's obvious that the girly boy told him to._ Travis grew angrier, this time not at the two guys standing in front of him, but at his own head. 

"I do." His fists were clenched. The stupid voice in his brain doesn't have the right to insult Sally. He's done nothing wrong, he's been trying to help and all Travis was doing was pushing him away.  _You don't want help from a faggot._ "I do want to." He attempted to sound strong, but ended up failing and sounding like a broken child. He bit his upper lip and looked away from Larry. 

"Okay man, it's fine, chill." Larry moved away from Sal, "I can tell you're more comfortable with Sally Face. I'll catch ya later, little bud. Tell me if you need any help?" The smaller boy nodded in confirmation before Larry walked off to his locker, leaving the two with the slightest bit more privacy then before.  _Don't get any ideas. You're on thin ice, Travis._

"Hey, Trav?'" Travis brought his eyes up to look down at Sally, "Hey." Sal smiled up at him, causing his body to swell with warmth. He blushed a light pink and reached for his cross, rubbing his thumb against it. The sight of his eyes scrunching up caused the tan boy to relax more than he would like to admit. Sal reached out to grab his wrist, gentle and soft with his touch. Usually, Travis would've flinched back, yelled at him, freaked out in all ways and pushed him away. In fact, his brain was screaming at him to do just that, but for one reason or another he decided to let the small boy lead him wherever he was planning to. 

"I'll walk you to class, alright?" He subconsciously nodded his head.  _What the fuck are you doing?!_ "Also, do you wanna come over after school again? I'm so sorry about yesterday-"

Surprisingly, Travis cut him off. And not with an insult, "No.. It's okay." Sal looked up to Travis, a bit surprise, "I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If you'll allow me to, I'd love to come back over today..." He looked away quickly.  _You're as weak as he said you are._

"Yes, yes. Please come over." Sal nodded and walked him to his classroom. He let go of his wrist, and Travis couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness wash over him at the loss of kind touch.  _Don't get used to it, sinner._ He bit his upper lip once again, it was starting to get puffy and he could taste blood ever so slightly coming from where he was chewing.  _You don't deserve those types of touches._

"Trav, you still with me?" Sal touched his shoulder and he flinched, nodding gently. "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head.  _He should've._ The bell ringing snapped him out of his own brain once again.

"I'll see you at in math? Then we can go to lunch together." Travis nodded once again before walking, hunched over once again, into his first class of the day.

* * *

At lunch, Sally brought Travis over to their table. It seemed that Larry must've told the others about him joining them, as there were no comments as the quiet, broken boy sat next to Sally rather than Ashley, who had moved over to sit by Maple. They chatted as they normally would, even including Travis as much as he would allow them to. All was great, Travis was feeling slightly better. The dull pain in his ribs was fading, the bruises on his face stopped aching, and the cuts along his upper and lower arms burned less. All would've been well if it wasn't for his brain. His brain, which was constantly attacking him, even when he was attempting to be happier.

_Hah, they don't actually like you. They're probably playing with you. They're going to get back at you for all you did to them, and you will get what you deserve. Sally is probably planning it. You'd be an idiot to think he'd ever be your friend, let alone be interested in you in any way, shape, or form? You're not only a faggot, a sinner, but an idiot. A weak, weak idiot, just like he told you-_

Travis was brought back to reality when he felt a soft, small hand on his own. He looked over, his eyes meeting beautiful, equally blue ones. Of which, were filled with concern.  _Concern for me?- No._ He felt the boy's thumb rub in soothing circles at the top of his hand, and he felt his shoulders relax. He hadn't realized how tensed up he had actually gotten. He glanced around in a bit of a panic, hoping he hadn't brought any attention to himself. Much to his relief, everyone had broken off into their own little conversations.

"You need to step away, Trav?" Sally was speaking quietly, quiet enough for only Travis to hear what he was saying. "I can go with you, if it makes you feel better? I don't want you to freak out."

Travis looked down at the hand laying on his own. He felt his face heating up once again, but no attack from his brain. Nothing. He looked up to meet the eyes of the other boy once again, "I'll be okay.." He smiled slightly at Sally.

Sally instantly smiled back, squeezing the hand laying beneath his own.

"So, what's everyone doing today? Travis looked up to pair the voice to the face. Todd. "I'm going back to hang out with Neil again. My parents have something going on tonight so they won't care much. What about you guys?" 

"Maple and I are gonna go shopping." Ashley took a bite of the food on her tray in front of her, "You all need anything?" Everyone shook their heads, beside Travis, who didn't move much at all. The thumb on the top of his hand continued to rub soothing circles.

"My parents and I are going out somewhere when they get home from work. They haven't told me where yet, though." Chug spoke in between bites of his own food, hardly making eye contact, if any at all. 

"My mom asked me to help her out a bit around the building with a few of the plumbing and maintenance work. She said she'll pay me a bit of money, and I'm saving up for the new Sanity's Fall album."

"And you, Sally?" Todd glanced over at the two boys. It was clear that neither of them were listening entirely, Sally was focused on keeping Travis from having a panic attack. Travis couldn't snap his eyes away from the hand on his own. He wasn't used to such comforting touches, and he loved them. It allowed him to relax, and he was silently begging that the touch wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Sal looked up at the rest of his friends, "Oh, ah. Travis is coming over, we're gonna hang out. We may go into town for groceries depending on if my dad has to stay late from work. Either way we'll probably just chill out, play some video games or watch one of the new movies I just bought.." He glanced over to meet eyes with Travis, who blushed lightly and smiled gently at Sal. 

Nobody really responded, they just watched the two boys with knowing eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sO i'm back in classes again so updates may not be every day, but i'll do my best


	6. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally's confused, bro talk and daddy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise, I actually had three less assignments then I thought I did so, another chapter. They seemingly are getting shorter, probably because I'm tired and I continue to change where I want this story to go. We'll see if this one can be a tiny bit longer in case I can't update tomorrow.  
> -On another note- Whilst writing this, the thought that Sal died never having his first kiss seems like the most likely scenario, as it was never hinted at he was romantic with anyone. Only that he had a crush on Ash. In that case, I feel bad for my boy,, but I must include self conscious thoughts of his own.

**Sally**

The rest of the day went as normal. That was seemingly how every day went in Nockfell. However, on this particular day, Sal couldn't stop the thoughts from racing around his brain.  _I must've been imagining the way he looked at me._ The blue haired boy was scribbling nonsense and doodles into his notebook, listening only slightly to the teachings being done in the background.  _I figured Travis was struggling with his sexuality, but me? No, I make guys go straight. Not gay._ He mindlessly began to doodle little guitars and rock out hands. 

The teacher didn't care, or rather she didn't notice. She wouldn't have cared even if she did, because Sal was a straight A student. Doodling was something he did quite frequently, and it never affected his grades or his understanding of the class.  _Guys think I'm a girl. When they find out i'm not, they get grossed out. Nobody would ever have a crush on me._ There was a reason he had never gone after Ashley back when he first met her. Who in their right mind would want to date a malformed, disgusting, injured boy.  _If he does like me.. he won't when he sees what I look like._

Growing up with his injuries, Sal had gotten good at not showing the effects that outside  comments had on him. He also just accepted he would die never experiencing any sort of romantic gesture of any kind.  _Let's say someone does like me. They'll probably piss their pants and run away the minute that the mask came off._ He found his hand moving on it's own, not even paying much attention to it.  _The mask is safe. I can kiss through the mask. I can do all types of intimacy with the mask on._  He glanced down at his paper, finding himself messily drawing him.

It was him, that much was for sure, but his scars, his gashes, the dents, everything was gone. It was Sal Fisher if he was  _normal._ Sal found his free hand using his pointer finger to scratch at his thumb nail. He puffed out air, feeling it heat up the bottom of his mask.  _I'm not going to lie. I like me so much better like that._ He observed. The normal, averagely attractive face. No dent in the chin. Both eyes in tact. Nose completely there and normal and-

The sound of the bell broke him from his thoughts.  _It's an unrealistic dream anyway. I'm used to being ugly and deformed. That's how it will always be._ He gathered up his things, putting papers into binders, and pencils into cases. He kept the drawing, even though he knew somewhere in his mind that might not have been the best decision for his mental health. He ignored those thoughts and walked out of the classroom to meet up with Travis by the lockers.

Travis.  _God, I must be the biggest idiot to think that he could ever have a crush on me._ He walked through the crowded hall slowly, as he wasn't really one to fight the crowd. He was far to small to do anything other than be crush amidst the bodies of high school students.  _He's sort of the pinnacle of beauty. He's the perfect height. He seems slightly too skinny as far as health goes, but that could be a side effect of the mistreatment. His eyes are a beautiful oceanic blue that compliment his blonde hair perfectly. He has such gorgeous tan skin, it's too bad it's always covered in bruises. He- Why the hell am I describing him like this?_

Sal felt his face heat up and he thanked whatever God was above for his mask,  _Okay whatever, get over it, even if he does like me, he won't for long._ He finally battled his way out of the crowd and to his locker, where he was able to put the rest of his things into his backpack and grab it. He turned around to see the familiar Latino standing behind him.

"Shit dude, you scared me." Sal breathed out slightly before smiling at him, showing he was fine. 

"Ah.. um, sorry.." He scratched the back of his neck and looked at his shoes.

"Don't worry about it, you ready to get going?" And with the nod of confirmation, he closed his locker and walked out of the school building, making sure he never left his friend's side.

* * *

**Travis**

Larry had met them at the front of the school and walked back with them. Travis was once again surprised that the Spaniard was being so nice to him. Or rather, tolerating. He couldn't help but wonder if Sally had shared his concerns of abuse, which caused fear to course through his body.  _I bet they made fun of you for being weak._ He glanced between the two boys, trying to find any form of malice in their actions. 

Of course, once he couldn't find any such sign, and he allowed himself to be brought into the conversation. They were talking about their favorite band, Sanity's Fall? Travis had never heard of it, but then again he didn't have much freedom to explore many music genres. His father always told him the easiest way to avoid sin is to stick with what we know is right. Just because something is popular, doesn't make it right. Live your life for God, and don't disappoint him. So, Travis listened to religious music. He read religious books and the bible. He watched religious movies. He wasn't allowed to play video games, they promote sin and are a direct line to Satan.

"Have you ever heard them, Trav?" Sal glanced over at his new friend, his eyes scrunching up in a smile. Larry glanced over as well, and unlike usual, his smile didn't drop.

"U-um, no.. I haven't."

"What?! Dude, you're totally missing out. If you guys have some free time later, drop by the basement and we can listen to some." Larry nodded to himself, earning a laugh from Sally.

"Yeah okay for sure, we'll see if we have time in our schedule." He glanced over to Travis once again with a small laugh.

Travis nodded as they walked up to the building. Addison. Entering still gave him chills, although he couldn't really tell why. They went their separate ways, Travis and Sally heading up to the fourth floor and in to apartment 402. Once inside, Sal instructed Travis to sit down and turn on the tv while he made them a snack. Travis fiddled with the remote awkwardly, unsure on which show to pick.  _Wowwww, Travis is so stupid he can't even put on a fucking tv show._ His brain had really ought to stop mocking him just when he was beginning to feel comfortable. 

Travis sat stiffly on the couch, staring awkwardly at the tv screen. He jumped up slightly in surprise after hearing a small meow to his left. He looked over to see a slightly chubbier orange and white cat. "Woah.." His eyes were a bit wide. He's not used to being so close to animals. He lifted his hand up and held it out, and Gizmo pressed his paw against it and shook his hand. "What.. the fuck?"

"Gizmo, why don't you just sit with him first. Politely." Sal brought over a tray of cracker sandwiches, setting them on the coffee table. Gizmo meowed and plopped his bum down right next to Travis.

"Ah.. can- can I pet him? Does he- do.. petting?" Travis looked at the cat now sat up against his leg, his hand hovering in the air.

"Yeah, You can pet him" Sally laughed. Music to Travis' ears.  _You get gayer and gayer every time you're near him, sinner. Leave._ "He likes being pet. He's just a bit weird sometimes."

Travis set his hand gently on Gizmo's head and pet him softly. He looked back at Sally, who sat down with a now serious look in his eyes. That made him a bit nervous, but he was becoming more comfortable with Sal. A small sliver of him trusted the blunette boy.  _Wrong decision, stupid fuck._  

"Travis, I wanted to share something with you, okay?" Sal watched Travis' hand petting against Gizmo, "When my mom was killed.." He bit his lip hard under his mask before making eye contact with Travis, "My dad became depressed, obviously.. he also developed an unhealthy dependence on alcohol.. He's an amazing dad, he works so hard, but when he drinks, it really just makes me feel... really bad." 

Travis' eyes were wide, scared, almost shaking.  _Weak ass. Look how great Sally is at dealing with issues._ His hand rested on Gizmo's back, earning a small meow of annoyance.

"I wanted you to know that I won't judge you if you're having any issues with your parents. We all have our own issues, mine are bad in different ways than yours seem to be.. but you really shouldn't be dealing with this by yourself."  _It's a trap. He's lying to you. He's trying to trick you._

"I-.." Travis' face came out a lot smaller than he wanted it to. This seems to be an ongoing problem for the broken boy. _Go on then. Tell him. Then deal with the consequences._ "M-my father only does what he sees fit to deal with me.. I-I'm really not as good of a son as I could be. And he strives to push me to become the man he kn-knows I can be." 

"Travis..." Sally grabbed his free hand, "It is a parent's job to push their child to be the best that they can be.. but I don't think that hitting you does anything beneficial for you.. I think it puts you through unnecessary pain that you don't deserve. Nobody is perfect, everybody makes mistakes. Nobody deserves to be hurt by their parents, people that should make you feel warm and protected." 

_Well isn't that a load of bullshit. You deserve every single thing that he does to you._

"That's why I want you to keep coming over here. I'll show you around, some of the downsides of this place... I want to be honest with you. However.. I really want you to come stay here." There was a soft gasp, the blonde's eyes open as wide as saucers. "I've already consulted my dad.. He's not going to call the police! Don't freak out... I think this is the best way to keep you safe. It doesn't have to be right this minute, but I do hope you'll come before your dad can hurt you too bad.."

_**There is no such thing as too bad, Travis. Stay with the punishment and all of your sinful thoughts will go away~!** _

"Travis, you are so strong. You are my friend now. And I want to help and protect my friends. Do you think you can sneak some things to school tomorrow, bring them over here? Clothes, anything else that you need? You're eighteen now, you're an adult, you can leave any time you want and I know that It really isn't that easy. That's why my dad and I are providing you with some where to go. Now you can leave, and have somewhere to go."

_**Are you seriously thinking about leaving?! That would just prove how much of a sinner, and a failure you are! How weak you really are!** _

"Travis please.. I really don't want you to get hurt anymore." He squeezed his hand, rubbing circles just as he had earlier in the day at the lunch table. Travis cursed himself as he felt the tears begin to fall down his hot, embarrassed face. He flinched in surprise when the soft, warm fingers of the small boy wipe at the tears. "Don't cry, Travis.. don't cry.."

Travis felt himself lean into the touch, his breathing still rugged and scared. His brain was screaming at him louder than it ever had before.  _ **Failure. Weak. Sinner. Faggot. You're nothing to him! He just wants to be a hero! He just wants to be a good person and he's using you because you're a weak piece of shit! You need your father's punishments, otherwise this is all you will ever amount to! You are nothing! Absolutely nothing!**_

 ****"I-I'll pack m-my things tonight." His own voice surprised him. It was small, shaky and stutter-y. It was obvious he was about to cry much harder than he was right now. He could barely even hear his own words over the unbearable screaming in his ears, but he just bit hard into his upper lip, trying desperately to get the screaming to go away.

Small arms wrapped around him ever so gently, pulling him close. The small hands rested around his neck, his face was pressed gently into Sally's neck. Sal was up on his knees to be able to hug him in such a way. One of his hands gently played with the stray hairs at the base of his neck, which was strangely relaxing for the shaking boy. He felt overall warmth cover his body. His heartbeat was the only thing that raised, his breathing slowed, his tears as well. What did he hear, you may be asking?

The soft mumble of the tv, Sal must've turned it down before they began to talk. The soft pitter patter of water hitting the window from the outside. It must've began to rain at some point whilst they were talking. The comforting purr of the cat that was now curled up in Travis' lap, almost as if even his cat was attempting to calm him down. The soft whispering of the boy hugging him, telling him how strong he was, how brave he was, how it was all going to be okay. What he didn't hear was his brain screaming at him.

And with that, he relaxed against Sally and cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUMONGOUS DISCLAIMER  
> I mean absolutely no disrespect to any religions or religious beliefs. Whilst writing this I hope to convey an extremist perspective as the way that Travis' father has raised him. I take certain ideas from extremist blogs and videos online, and I am absolutely aware that this depiction is not how everyone is! <3 Love you all


	7. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self doubt and fear for Sal. True demonstration of friendship and bonds growing between the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote half of this in class. I just love writing this story, aha, I'm so glad you all are enjoying it. Your kind comments fill me with so much joy.

**Sally**

Sal held the small, broken boy in his arms. He felt horrible to watch such a breakdown. The boy didn’t deserve so much mistreatment, nobody did. He just rubbed his back, whispering everything that came into his mind to try and calm the crying boy down. Other than that, he just let him cry. He knew just by this reaction that Travis wasn’t often allowed to let it out in such a way. That broke his heart a little more.

The boys stayed in the comforting embrace for as long as Travis needed. Once they broke away, the blonde looked mortified. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Sal.  _ Who would ever hurt him so badly?  _ Sally rested his hand on Travis’ once again. He had noticed that seemed to relax the shaken boy.

“Travis..” He rubbed the top of his hand, “There’s no reason to be embarrassed..” He spoke in the gentle, soft voice. This caused Travis to look up and meet eyes with the blue boy. “You’re such a strong person. You’re amazing. Strong people cry too. I cry all the time, not- not saying that I’m strong or anything but-.. Did I say something?” 

There were tears rushing down Travis’ face as he looked at Sally, “I-I’m so u-used to being called weak and worthless…”  _ Oh my god..  _ “C-crying is a sign of weakness.. M-my father’s son isn’t weak..” 

_ I’m not letting him go back home tonight. _

“You’re right, he isn’t. You are one of the strongest people I know.” He breathed out. He really didn’t like to see how horribly treated this poor kid is. “Trav, scratch the original plan okay? I want you to stay tonight. Larry and I will take you home tomorrow when you know your dad won’t be home. We’ll gather all your stuff and you’ll stay here with me until you can move into your own place.” 

“A-are you sure? I-If i get caught here, he will surely kill me..”  _ Unfortunately, I know.  _ “..a-and I wouldn’t want to put you in danger-...”  _ Don’t be so selfless, Travis… _

“Don’t you worry about me, dude. I’ll be fine. Will you stay here with me?”  _ Stay here, Travis. I can’t say that it’s the most safe building in the world, but it surely is safer than living with a cult leader. _

After a few seconds of silence, Travis looked away from Sal, his free hand lifting up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Yes…” 

After their moment, Sal allowed Travis to sit back and calm down with Gizmo while he went into the bathroom. Once he walked in, he looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes widened as he looked back at himself.  _ Shit. _

_ If Travis lives here, he’s going to see me without my mask. He’s going to get scared, if the ghosts don’t drive him away my fucking face will. I can just sleep with my mask on- although no, that is too rough. My skin is already far more sensitive than a normal person.  _

_ Then I can sleep on the couch? There's no way I’d make him sleep on the couch, I want him to be as comfortable and happy as I can make him. I guess that can work, i can always hope he doesn’t come out to use the bathroom during the middle of the night and accidentally see nightmare fuel- _

_ Shit. I guess I could stay at Larry’s? But that would be leaving him alone. I don’t want to do that. I guess I’ll just have to figure that out when it comes to it. _

* * *

 

**Travis**

Travis sat petting Gizmo, his breathing returning to normal. Sal’s warmth being gone, his brain seemed to be coming back. Thankfully, it was much more quiet, he could ignore it and focus on the tv, or on the adorable cat that was rested in his lap.

Although after almost ten minutes, Travis looked back at the bathroom door with slight concern. He jumped back and pretended that he wasn’t looking when the door opened and the short boy emerged. 

“So, my dad called me. He’s going to be working late tonight. So, we’ll need to walk down to the grocery store and get some food so I can make dinner. Do you feel comfortable coming with me, or would you like to stay here? You can also go down to Todd’s or Larry’s.” Sal now had his hair down, which was an unusual sight for Travis.  _ He looks really cute…  _ Much to his surprise, there was no screaming following that thought.

“I’ll go with you..” He nodded gently, “My father is done with work, so that means he’ll be at the church for more business things. He wouldn’t be in town. So.. yeah..” He looked down at the cat curled up in his lap.

“Giz, Travis is comin with me.” At his voice, Gizmo looked up. He then meowed and moved to sprawl himself out against the arm of the couch in an almost too human like manner. This made Travis laugh a little bit as he stood up and walked to the door. 

They walked, and for once in his life, Travis felt as if he was a normal kid with a normal friend. Sally really did most of the talking, but he was completely okay with that. He loved listening to the soft voice of the blue haired boy, and how it lit up with such joy when talking about certain topics. If he was being honest with himself, he would listen to the other talk forever. They went to the local store and grabbed a few ingredients for whatever it is that Sally was planning to make for the two of them. 

“What’s some of your favorites? Like, sodas, snack foods, sweets, juices?” Sally glanced over at Travis as they walked past some of the more snacky food isles. 

“Oh, um.. I wasn’t really allowed to eat many sweets. I was told they weren’t healthy and I should stick to the same meals every week. I.. can we get your favorites? Then I can.. Try some?” It seemed so unnatural, for him to be so openly kind to this boy that he can hardly deny he is pining over.  _ It feels.. Nice. It feels nice to be nice to him.  _

“Yeah, of course! Oh hell yeah, this is gonna be so much fun dude!” Sal’s enthusiasm put a smile on Travis’ face. “Like, it’s already rad as hell that I live in the same building with my two best friends, but now I’m even living with a friend.”

Those words made Travis’ smile widen.  _ I like being Sal’s friend.  _ “Yeah, it’s pretty cool..” 

They gathered a few of Sally’s favorite junk foods and paid for all that they had gathered before walking back to Addison. As they chatted, Travis’ mind was racing. This time, with the quiet screaming of his brain being pushed to the side, he was just thinking about the boy who walked next to him. 

_ He’s so kind.. So kind and so beautiful. His personality only makes him so much more attractive to me. He doesn’t judge me, he never insulted me. Even after all of the horrible things that I did to him, he gave me another chance. He has helped me more than anyone else has. God, the way his eyes shine when he speaks so passionately. One seems slightly more dull, most likely something to do with why he hides his face.  _

_ His face. I wonder what he looks like under that mask. I’m sure it must be different then what I’m used to, but I’m sure he’s gorgeous. Gorgeous simply because he is Sal. _

Travis glances in front of him as they walk into Addison Apartments. He still feels so uneasy.  _ I guess this is my home now, though. I’ll have to get used to it.  _ Sally did say that he had a few things to tell him about this building. 

He’ll ask him once they get back up into the apartment. 


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small conversation between the boys, and Travis confides in a unlikely friend.

**Travis**

The boys went into the apartment and Sally began to prepare dinner. Travis watched from a seat on the other side of the kitchen. He had hardly even began cooking and it already smelt so good to Travis.  _ A home cooked meal from Sal? I must be dead.  _ He observed the boy as he cut up vegetables.  _ He seems so grown up.  _

“S-Sally?” He spoke up after a few minutes of watching with the radio providing sound to the otherwise silent apartment, “You said there were some things about this building?” He watched as the smaller boy froze, and it sent chills up Travis’ spine. 

“Ah, yes.” He continued to cook, but Travis didn’t miss the slight twitch in his hand, “Well, I’ll be frank because there’s no way you’ll believe me without proof, and I’m more focused on feeding you then proving myself. This building is haunted. Like, hella haunted, dude.” He placed the potatoes into the pot and moved to start preparing the chicken.

“H-Haunted..?”  _ So that’s the aura? The devil has come to punish me for being such a sinner? Oh god, oh no, I’m so screwed!  _

“Yeah, but ah, we banished the demon a while ago. Now it’s just all nice ghosts, I promise.” Sal glanced back at the panicking boy. “They can’t hurt you, Travis, I promise you that. You don’t even have to interact with them if you don’t want to. There’s none in here.” 

“Y-you can interact with them?! There must be some reason, some foul play going on?! Ghosts don’t just pop up for no reason! Nor do demons!” His hands were shaking.  _ There’s something bigger at play here than just a few lost spirits.. There has to be. _

“Travis.” Sal put the lid on the pan he was using and he walked over. “Please, trust that my friends and I keep this building safe. That includes you. I just wanted you to be aware, since you’ll be living here for a while.” 

Travis felt his head nod softly, his shoulders relaxing.  _ He’s going to protect me.  _ He smiled under his mask and walked back over to the stove to tend to the chicken. Another question popped into the blonde boy’s mind. He paused, wondering if it would be a good idea for him to ask this. He decided to open his stupid mouth.

“Sally.. I don’t want me being here to sacrifice your comfort.” He scratched at the side of his hand nervously, “Are… are you going to be more uncomfortable keeping your mask on all the time because i’m here? I-.. I assume you take it off around your dad, and-” He stopped talking once he noticed how tense the shorter boy had gotten.  _ Oh no oh no. Shit. Fuck. I fucked up. _

After a few moments of silent cooking, Sal finally cleared his throat. “We’ll have to figure out how it’ll work. I don’t want to take my mask off around you. I wouldn’t want to scare you or anything. At first, I was going to have you sleep in my bed with me, but we’d have to figure out a way we could do that without you seeing me.”

At that, Travis’ eyes went wide.  _ He thinks he’s going to scare me?  _ “I-.. I don’t think you’d scare me.. But, do you or your dad have like a sleep mask? I have one at home.. I could put it on before you take off your mask?”  _ I want him to feel comfortable with me. I can’t force it, though.  _

“You know..” Travis could hear the smile in Sal’s voice, “that would work. My dad does have one, you can use that tonight, then we’ll get yours tomorrow. As far as me not scaring you… that’s a lovely thing for you to say, but I really don’t want to take that chance yet.”

Travis nodded slightly before standing up, “Am I.. allowed to go around the building?” He fiddled with his fingers, glancing at his shoes.

“Huh? Oh yeah, of course. You’re allowed to do whatever you want, Trav.” A small laugh escaped from beneath the mask. “Todd is on floor two, 202. Larry is in the basement. You’ll need to grab the key on the coffee table to get down there. Chug is 303. Other than that, it’s mostly just people I’ll have to introduce you to later. I’ll be done with dinner in maybe like, an hour? So just try to be back by then?” 

Travis nodded. He grabbed the key then walked out of the apartment.  _ Where am I even going?  _ He found himself wondering into the elevator and inserted the key to go down to the basement.  _ Larry can tell me a bit about Sally.. Will he even be nice to me when it’s just the two of us?  _

The ding of the elevator prompted him to get off and look around. The hallway was much smaller than the other floors, only two doors, one of them being badly covered by a utility shelf. He walked over to the exposed door, assuming that Larry lived in this one rather than the one being blocked. He knocked nervously.

A tall, really pretty Spanish woman opened the door. She seemed to be dressed in a utility jumpsuit that had a few grease stains. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She had soft brown eyes that held a surprising amount of care and compassion, it was almost alien to Travis. He seemed to shrink down nervously, not expecting to run into anyone other than Larry.

“Heya, Sweetheart. I don’t think I’ve met you, are you a friend of Larry?” Her voice was sweet and soothing and maternal, and it sent an ache through Travis’ heart.  _ Is this his mom? He is so lucky.. _

“I- uh-” He wasn’t. At least he didn’t think he was. “Y-yeah?”

“I’m Lisa, Larry’s mom. Sorry ‘bout the appearance, I just finished working and was getting dinner ready. Larry is in his room. What’s your name, hon?” 

“T-Travis.” He flinched ever so slightly at the look of realization that came into the woman’s eyes. However, much to his surprise, she smiled and allowed him inside.

Travis nodded in thanks to Lisa before quickly walking to Larry’s room. The large sound on his door made it rather easy to figure out which one was his. He knocked slightly before walking inside.

Larry was lounging out on his beanbag chair, Sanity’s fall playing from his stereo. He glanced up, his hair was pulled into a half ponytail and the shirt he was wearing was covered in different colors of paint. 

“Travis, is Sally Face with you?” He stood and moved to turn down the loud music.

“N-no, just me, I-... I had a few questions..” He rubbed his arms, feeling the bumps of the scars lining them. “Since I-I’ll be living with Sally Face.”  _ Oh god, Please don’t punch me. _

“Sure dude, what you wanna know?” He turned to face Travis.

“Oh.. u-um, when Sally first took his mask off for you-” 

“Actually, he didn’t take it off. It fell of cause of how hard he was headbanging, hit me right in the nose.” Larry laughed, “It was a good situation because now he feels comfortable enough to take it off when it’s just us. I get it, you’re going to be living with him, and it’s gonna be hard for the both of ya. Little dude is self conscious, just try to keep him as comfortable as possible, okay?”

Travis nodded. He knew, at least the last part of what was being said. “He’s not as scary as he’s trying to make me think, is he?” 

“No. Of course not. Sal is too harsh on himself. With or without the mask, Sal is Sal. The only people that would be scared of him are superficial assholes.”

“Has he ever..”  _ This is a weird question, but Larry would know..  _ “Has he ever been with someone? Like, um.. Like Ashley Campbell?”  _ That’s it, play it off as just normal curiosity. Maybe even make him think you have a crush on Ashley? Then he won't know that you’re a faggot.  _ Of course the voices would come back, they always did.

“What? Nah. He had a hella crush on Ash for a long ass time, but since he’s so harsh on himself, he would be too scared to be with anyone ‘cause he thinks he’ll scare them when he shows them his face. He really needs to be less harsh on himself, anyone would be lucky for such a guy.”

“Heh, yeah..” His face turned pink.  _ Look what you did, flamer. Now he’s going to know. _

“Hold on a second, dude…”  _ Don’t ask, Don’t ask, Don't Ask.  _ “Why’re you interested in little dude’s love life, hm?”

“No reason!” He instantly averted his gaze.

“You.. oh.” Larry puffed out a bit of air, his eyes widening slightly.

Travis felt the hot tears burning in his eyes, he bit his top lip and made a sharp turn to leave the room quickly. His curiosity had ultimately outed him, and he felt like his entire body was being crushed. He was scared, he was freaking out. The first person who knows of his sexuality was someone he had never even considered telling.  _ He’s going to tell Sally. I’ll have to go live with my dad again. I’ll be killed! _

“Hey, Travis? Dude? Chill out, it’s fine. Bro.” He walked over before Travis left, “Bro, I won’t tell him. Or anyone! Don’t worry, okay?” Larry flashed him a comforting smile, “You’re safe here. Whether it be from your father, from homophobic assholes, or from that head of yours.”  He playfully poked Travis’ head.

“I won’t tell Sally. I would never out a homie, or a non homie, or anyone to be honest. That decision ultimately is yours. I will tell you that our little dude is a proud bisexual, eh?” He wrapped his arm gently around Travis’ shoulders in a comforting manner, letting out a soft chuckle, “You’re not too bad, Phelps. You’re a nice kid, it’s too bad you were filled with so much anger. I can already see such a change, and you’ve only been gone for like three hours. I would be surprised if you and ol’ Sally Face got together.” 

Travis’ face was beet red, but he honestly felt so relieved.  _ Someone knows. And they don’t think I’m disgusting and- SAL IS BI?! _

Suddenly there was a soft crackle of something Travis couldn’t quite put his finger on it. When his eyes fell on the walkie talkie, he instantly connected the two. “Larry Face?”   
Larry moved to his dresser and grabbed the device, bringing it up to his mouth. “Sally Face, what’s up?”

“I gotta check on Megan. I just got a really off feeling. If you see Trav, bring him up to my apartment and stay with him until I get back.” 

“..Got it.” Larry glanced over at Travis, a look on his face as if saying  _ ‘Ah shit I wasn’t supposed to let you hear that’  _

“Who is Megan?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS TRAV LAR FRIENDSHIP I JUST WROTE.  
> Maybe I'm biased, but I just- An unlikely friendship is just my favorite.


	9. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal visits ghost best friend. Travis and Sal have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. took. A long time. I wrote the first half of this at two am since I wasn't able to post yesterday, and I got like three hours of sleep, and I'm moving so I'm SO super sorry if my quick updating stills for a little while. I hope you guys still enjoy this part, and the insomnia didn't mess up the quality heh.

**Sally**

Sal grabbed his gearboy from his room after telling Larry. He felt a strange aura envelope his entire being, and he had one of his episodes. He just had the feeling he needed to go speak to Megan. He knew Larry had the key for his apartment, and felt safe enough that Travis wouldn’t be left alone if he was to take too long.

He walked to the elevator and took it up to the top floor of the building and straight to the location where Megan resides. The eerie, dark and cold hallway and the lifeless room sending sharp chills down Sal’s spine. He turned on the gearboy. The glow of green bounced off the white of the mask.

With a loud scream, Megan materialized. “Sally Face!” Her white eyes widened in what he could only assume was excitement.

“Hi Megan. Is everything okay?” He smiled down at her and set the device on the filthy, browned sink.

“I…Mommy and I were playing hide and seek. I saw the boy that you brought into the building..” The young ghost fiddled her pale, small fingers.

“Yeah? That’s my friend Travis. He really needed my help.” Sal kneeled down to be closer to the small girl’s level, although he ended up a tad shorter then her, “His daddy was not very nice to him. He was scared, kinda like you.”

“I remember him.. Well, I believe it’s the same boy. I remember a much smaller, young tan boy with blonde hair.. Son of the pastor at the church.” Sal’s eyes went a tad bit wide. 

“Y-yeah, that would seem to be the same boy. Travis Phelps.” He looked at the pale face of the young girl. She looked slightly nervous, which made Sal feel uneasy himself.

“My mommy really didn’t like the Phelps family. She never told me why. She said the man had a strange evil, sorta like how daddy had a strange evil.” Megan glanced over at her cross before meeting eyes with Sal once again. 

“Don’t be nervous, Meg. I don’t think Travis even really wants to see any of you guys, and even if he does, he’s really really nice.” He smiled, forgetting that it really didn’t do anything to help her because the mask blocked it out. “Do you think you can do me a favor?” He made sure to keep his voice in the most sweet and comforting tone he could.

“Of course I can, Sally Face.” She smiled at him. 

“I need to talk to your mommy, but I know she can’t really say much to me..” Sal trailed off slightly, before picking back up quickly. “I might bring Travis up here, only if he wants to, I don’t wanna force him, but I’m gonna bring up a list of questions for you to ask your mom for me. About the Phelps family, and what she means by the ‘evil.’ Also, if you feel the evil with Travis, you gotta tell me. I want to get to the bottom of this. Does that make sense?”

Megan bit her lip and nodded slightly, “You won’t let anyone hurt me, right Sally Face?” 

“Of course I won't, Meg. Pinky promise.” He held up his pinky, sporting a goofy smile under his mask. Megan giggled and wrapped her translucent pinky around Sal’s in the best way she could.

“I gotta go now, Sally Face!” She giggled again, “I’ll see you soon!” Then with another loud scream, she was gone.

Without the comfort of the young girl, Sal’s heart sank into his chest. He knew that Travis wouldn’t have the ‘evil’ that Megan spoke about.  _ Travis is nothing like his dad is. I don’t even know why that crossed my mind.  _ He couldn’t help but feel slight fear as he walked to the elevator and back down to his apartment. 

* * *

 

**Travis**

“Who is Megan, Larry?” Travis was growing frustrated with the silence on the taller boy’s end. He didn’t like secrets.  _ I don’t want to be babied. I’m not made of glass.  _

“Look, dude. I think Sal will wanna tell ya, alright?” They stood in the elevator, the soft music filling the silence. Once they got up to his floor, Larry escorted Travis into the apartment. 

On the counter, there were two plates of chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, covered in plastic wrap to preserve the heat. Travis had noticed that Sal seemed to pay special attention to the presentation of the food, and for whatever reason that caused a small giggle to erupt from the blonde’s throat. 

“Wowie, you sure this ain’t already a date, bro?” Larry glanced over at Travis with a teasing smile, “All fancy and shit, home cooked food, just the two of ya?” 

This caused a bright blush to spread over Travis’ nose and cheeks.  _ I wish it really was, but there’s absolutely no way.  _ “It’s just friends.. Having dinner.”

“I dunno, bro, ol Sally Face doesn’t put this much effort into the dinners he makes for me.” Larry grinned down at Travis, who playfully pushed him. Their banter stopped when the door opened, and the small masked boy walked in.

“Oh, hi guys.” He held a small device in his hand, Travis had never seen anything like it.  _ What is it that you have there, Sally Face?  _

“Who is Megan?” Sal’s eyes went wide and he looked at Larry.

“You called when he was down in my room.” Larry put his hands up defensively. 

“You were hanging out?” Sally smiled under his mask.

“Who’s Megan.. Please don’t blatantly hide things from me.” Travis looked down.  _ Everyone always treats me like a child. _

“Megan is the spirit that I like to hang out with. I’ve brought her up to you before. She said she knew you when she was alive.” There was a small gasp from Larry. Realization hit Travis full force.

“Megan. Megan Holmes? The girl who drown in Wendigo Lake in 1987? Yeah, she was my age. Her family went to my church, her father was good friends with mine..” He looked down, “She was nice, but I wasn’t allowed to play with other kids so I only spoke to her on Sundays..”

“She didn’t drown. Well. She did, but it was no accident. Luke drown her, slut Stacy’s throat then hung himself.” Sally glanced over at Travis, “Then someone dumped her body in the lake to pass it off as an accident. Considering my theories, you may also have known Larry’s dad.”

Larry’s eyes widened, “woah what? Why would he know my dad?”

“All in due time, when we have evidence and a strong enough theory. For now, Megan wants to speak with you, Trav.” He glanced over.

Travis nodded softly, although his eyes shone in pure fear. He was lied to about the cause of death of one of his only childhood ‘friends,’ but he trusted Sally more than his father’s word. As scared as he was, nothing could be scarier than the demons in his brain.  _ Always remember that, faggot. _

“Anyway.” Larry cleared his throat, looking slightly disappointed in the fact that he wasn’t getting any new information about his dad, “I’ll let you bros enjoy your dinner.” He turned so only Travis could see him and he wiggled his eyebrows. He then walked to the door.

Travis had once again turned beat red. He was starting to realize it would become a habit due to Larry’s playful teasing.  _ But he’s being nice to me. He’s not calling me names, or telling me it’s wrong. So I think I can take teasing.  _

“Bye Larry Face!” Sal waved cutely before walking into the kitchen and picking up the two plates, placing them on the table. “Come sit down, Trav, it’s getting late. You’re probably hungry, and if we wait much longer it’ll get cold.” He sat in his chair.

Travis sat down and looked down at the food before pausing. He looked up at Sal, who was unhooking the bottom straps of his mask.  _ Keep him feeling comfortable and safe.  _ “Sally?”

Sal glanced up, “hm?” he had picked up his fork and knife and began to cut his food up into tiny pieces. Travis assumed it was so it would be easier to eat under his mask.

“If I was to turn away, and pull up one of the side tables or something.. So we could still talk and have a nice meal, but you could also eat comfortably?” He looked into Sal’s eyes, which had grown wide in surprise, “I want you to eat comfortably.” 

Travis didn’t even wait for a response, he moved to grab the side table from beside the couch and sat his chair to face away from Sally. He placed his dinner on the table and smiled before sitting down. 

“Perfect!” He smiled and began to cut at his chicken. His ears couldn’t help but tune in at the unclipping of the other strap, as well as the sound of the mask being set onto the table. As bad as he wants to see Sally, he just took a bite of the chicken with a smile on his face. “Wow, this is really good!” 

“Thank you..” The boy’s voice was soft as he himself began to eat. 

“Of course, you’re an awesome cook! I mean, all I have to compare it too is the blandness of my family’s meals, and the school food. This is even better than bologna! I-” 

“Travis, I meant for the gesture mostly.”

“Oh..” He blushed and smiled, “Of course.” 


	10. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers and Sleep time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE IN ONE DAY  
> This is to make up for the possibility that I wont be able to update tomorrow or Monday, hope you all enjoy!

**Sally**

After dinner, Sal ran down to Larry’s to grab pajama pants for Travis. He knew that his pants would be about five inches too short for him, and Travis would probably rather wear pants that were too big. On his way back up to the apartment, Sal couldn’t help the blush and giddy smile forming under his mask. 

Other than his gang of friends, it wasn’t often that people would make an effort to make sure he was comfortable. Ash had looked under his mask the other day, and as much as he loves her to death, it really made him uncomfortable to be pushed like that. He wasn’t mad at her, though, he knew that she was just helping him.

Travis was just.. He was being respectful, and doing things he really didn’t have to do. It gave Sal a warm feeling inside. He walked in to see his father, but Travis was nowhere to be seen. He held the folded pile of pajamas in his arms. 

“Hiya pops. How was your day? I put the rest of the dinner in the fridge, I can warm it up for you.” He set the clothes down on the side of the couch, figuring that Travis was in the bathroom or in the room or something. 

“What would I do without you? My day was fine.” He rubbed his head, “I just have a migraine, and I’m tired. Have you seen my flask?...” 

Sal walked into the kitchen and put the plate he made for his dad into the microwave.  _ Yeah.  _ “Nah”  _ I threw it out. Just don’t get a new one and we can get better.  _ “Sorry dad. Did you see my friend when you came in?” 

“I saw a head of blonde hair disappear into your room. Is this the boy you told me about?” He glanced into the kitchen at the beep of the microwave.

Sal took the plate and grabbed some silverware, walking over and handing it to Henry. “Yeah, Travis. He’s going to stay here. I brought up some of Larry’s clothes for him to sleep in because my clothes are way too small.”

“Is he going to get his stuff?” Henry began to eat. “Delicious as always, Sal, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Yes, Larry and I will take him to get his stuff when his dad is not home tomorrow. We will both take a shower then go to bed, other than that we won’t bother you.” 

“Alrighty, bud. Have a good night, I love you.” He smiled tiredly up at Sal.

Sal grabbed the folded clothes, “I love you too.” He walked into his room. Once he walked in, he paused and thanked the lord for his mask. His cheeks lit up at the sight.

Travis laid on Sally’s bed, Gizmo laying on his chest. Travis looked really tired, but his eyes were closed and he was softly petting the kitty.  _ Holy shit he’s so cute. _

“Trav, I got the clothes for you. You can go take a shower, then I’ll take one.” 

Travis opened his eyes and looked over at Sally. He nodded and sat up gently, Gizmo meowing and moving to lay on the bed. He then stood and took the clothes. 

“The towels are in the bathroom. You can use my shampoo, it’s the strawberry and cream one, it smells sooo good” He laughed and walked to his closet to pick out his own pajamas, “Ash suggested it to me. It looks girly, but it works so good for my hair. It’ll just be until we can get whatever it is you like to use.” 

“Okay, Thanks Sally Face.” He walked out of the room. 

While Travis was showering, Sal changed the sheets, got the sleep mask from his dad, grabbed a few extra cozy blankets and found some extra pillows. Sal’s bed was definitely big enough for two boys, especially considering they were both slim and small. 

He really wanted to make it as comforting and safe as he could for Travis. He could tell that the boy hadn’t had much of that in his life, definitely not as much as he deserves to have. 

Not too long after Sal had finished getting his room clean and cozy, Travis walked in. His soft, wet hair glistened, creating a beautiful contrast against his tanned skin. He was just a tad too small for Larry’s clothes, and they hung so adorably off of him. He had his towel draped over his shoulders.  _ I cannot deny that he is incredibly attractive.  _

“Have a nice shower?” Travis smiled and nodded, “I’m going to take one myself. I got the bed all ready, do you think you can have that sleeping mask on when I come back?” 

“Of course, I’ll most likely even just be asleep. This setup looks incredibly comfortable and I am exhausted” Travis smiled and grabbed the mask, laying down the side of the bed closest to the wall before putting the mask gently over his eyes and laying down.

Sally smiled and walked out and into the bathroom to shower. He shrugged off his clothes of the day and removed his mask before stepping into the warm water and letting it relax his tense muscles. He couldn’t help but just think, think of the whole shitshow that had happened the past few days.

Mrs. Packerton made bologna out of missing people then died in a car accident.  _ I won’t tell Chug or Travis. I just won't let them eat it anymore…  _ New information about the cult, Travis knowing Megan as a child. Finding Mr. Johnson’s journal. Now, living with Travis Phelps.  _ When is my life not crazy?  _

He grabbed his shampoo and began to wash his hair. He hummed softly to himself, a tune he was learning on his guitar.  _ Travis really is a sweetheart. His father put all that anger and sadness into him, but once you take it out, he’s just.. A sweetie.  _ He smiled gently. He then began to gently clean his face, as per routine. 

Once he had finished his shower and pulled on his pajamas, he picked up his mask and walked out. He trusted Travis wouldn’t look. Once he walked inside, he found that much to his relief Travis laid quietly with the mask over his eyes, although he was definitely still awake. Sal hung his mask on his bedpost and placed his eye into the glass of water on his nightstand. 

“How was your shower?” Travis’ soft, sleepy voice spoke without any movement of his body, allowing Sal to remain relaxed and comfortable. 

“Nice. It was nice.” Sal climbed into his bed next to Travis. The warmth of the Puerto Rican boy was comforting. Usually, Sal would be scared to go to bed. Scared of the nightmares that might chase him into real life. Scared of the dark, empty corners of the room, the looming evil that hung around the building. The warmth of the boy next to him made him feel a sense of security. 

“Goodnight Travis.” He closed his eye, pulling the blanket up around him. It took a little bit before Travis responded, which made Sal a bit nervous.  _ Did I do something? Is there any way he could’ve seen me? Did I scare him? Am I too close? What if he saw me? _

“Ni-Night Sally.” He yawned shakily, but he didn’t sound scared. That made Sal’s body relax.  _ This is really nice. I feel safe, sleeping with someone. I hope I make Travis feel safe.  _

With that, Sally drifted off with many positive thoughts drifting through his head, and for the first time in a long, long time, Sal had a nightmare-less night.  


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis, Sally and Larry go to retrieve Travis' things. Trav's mom??? DOG??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I was able to write an update! Agh, all of the kind comments about this make me so motivated to keep going! I'm so glad that you all enjoy my writing!

**Travis**

Travis woke up in the morning to the movement of Sal. He was still laying next to him, closer than when they initially fell asleep, but he seemed to be stirring. Much to his own horror, he had pushed off the mask in his sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, reaching around to try and find it.

Sal groaned quietly, yawning and sitting up. He glanced over and gasped, instinctively covering his face. “Whe-where’s the mask?!” 

“Sal, calm down, I didn’t look and I won’t, either. Take your time getting ready, and tell me when I can get up.” He breathed out, feeling horrible that he scared Sally.  _ Well you are a fuckin stupid idiot. _

“Th..Thanks, Trav. I’ll just get my mask on, hold on for a second.” Travis heard shuffling, the slight slush of water and the snaps of the mask being fastened on. “Okay, come get dressed.” 

Travis sat up and looked over. Sal looked adorable, his blue hair all messy from sleep and restrained by the straps of the mask. His shirt was hanging off his shoulder slightly, his collarbones showing. He had a few fading scars running along it.  _ Don’t get all flustered, you faggot. _

Travis rubbed his eyes as Sal walked over to his closet, “You think dress day, or no dress day?” He thumbed through his clothes, humming gently. “I think dress, this one. What do you think?” He turned back to Travis and pulled out a white and black checkered overall dress.

“Ah..” Travis’ face quickly heated up, “Yeah, that- that’ll be nice.”

“Hella.” He turned back to thumb through his shirts. “Yellow. I think it will compliment it nicely, hm?” He picked out an over sized yellow jumper and smiled. “That’s it. You good with wearing your clothes from yesterday, or you want me to run down to Larry’s?”

“I’ll just wear my clothes from yesterday, I-” He froze, his mouth parted and his eyes wide. Sal had slipped off his shirt, nonchalantly of course.  _ Holy shit.  _ Sal’s chest was pale and covered with even paler scars. He was slim, not too muscular but he had something. Travis couldn’t stop himself from staring.

Sal slipped his jumper over his head, and he was swallowed from the waist up. You wouldn’t even know how slim he was. Then, the pajama pants were shed. His legs, also having a few scars, were pale and small.  _ Stop looking at your friend like that, sinner.  _ He slipped the dress on and glanced at Travis.

“Like what you see, Trav?” He winked. Travis knew he was joking, but he couldn’t help himself from turning as red as a tomato.

“Psh, as if Sally Face.” He looked away with his arms crossed.

Sally laughed, “I’m going to do my hair, meet me in the living room.” He walked out of the room.

Travis instantly began to panic.  _ What the fuck? How can someone be that cute? He can’t fucking be real, I’m probably having some gay ass fantasy dream. My brain just created this perfect, adorable human being to torture me for being a homosexual.  _ He groaned and begrudgingly got dressed. 

Once he was done, he walked out to find Sal pulling on his shoes. There were two bags on the coffee table. Travis grabbed his shoes and walked over to sit next to Sal to put them on. He sniffed the air, and the aroma of warm food surrounded him.

“Breakfast. I cook it once or twice a week and save it to warm up in the mornings.” Sal smiled as he finished tying his shoes. “It’s just easier and it allows me to sleep in a bit longer then if I had to make breakfast.”

Travis nodded in understanding and grabbed the bag as the two boys stood and walked out for school.

* * *

 

School was uneventful at best. The asshole teacher that always gives Sal shit for wearing dresses tried to dress code him once again, a few rumors were started due to Travis suddenly starting to hang out with the gang he previously bullied. Travis was impressed by Sal and his friends ability to just ignore assholes.

Larry met up with Sal and Travis after school. Once they met up, Travis began to lead them to his house. He grew increasingly more nervous the closer that they got. He was sure his father would be gone, but his mother may be home. He didn’t know if she would rat him out or not.

Once they stepped up, Sally noticed how scared Travis seemed to be. He grabbed his hand and rubbed the top as he always did to try and calm him down. Travis looked over and smiled ever so slightly.

“Okay, so what do you think we should do?” Larry glanced over at the boys. 

“Do you have a suitcase or something that we can put your stuff in? Or some bags?” Sally looked up at Travis.

“Yeah, we’ll grab it when we go inside.. C’mon.” Sal and Travis walked inside, hand in hand, and Larry followed with a smirk.

Once they walked in, a soft voice called from the kitchen. “Love?” 

Travis tensed up, instantly snapping his hand from Sal’s and beginning to shake. He rushed to his room, Larry and Sal following with confusion in their eyes.

Travis pulled out two suitcases and threw them on the floor, beginning to throw his clothes and his important stuff into them. He was shaking badly.  _ Will she rat me out? I’m screwed. What if they hurt Sally, or Larry. We need to hurry up. _

“Travis, who is that? Are you okay?” He whispered, helping Travis gather his things while Larry helped make sure that everything was organized and  that they could make more fit. 

Travis just shook his head and began to move faster as he heard footsteps walking closer to the room. His eyes filled with tears as fear overtook him. His mother never touched him, but she also never stood up for him. She herself was so scared she might just rat him out, and that scared the shit out of him.

The door opened, and a tall, beautiful Puerto Rican woman stood in the entrance. She had long brown hair, and it was obvious that Travis got his tanned skin from her. Her hazel eyes widened. “Travis? Where have you been? What are you doing?” 

“ Mamá, I need to l-leave.” He continued to throw his things in the suitcases, “I can’t stay here anymore. Please just don’t tell dad.” 

Larry suddenly stood up protectively, creating a barrier between Travis and his mother. He wasn’t planning to hit the woman, thankfully he could see she was quite slim, so he would be able to protect Travis without hurting the woman.

“Mi hijo, where will you go?” She stood by the door, glancing over her shoulder.

“My friend’s house.”

“My house.” Sal glanced over at Travis’ mother. “He’ll be staying with me. He’ll be safe, fed, and taken care of, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The young woman stared with wide eyes at the short boy, her expression showing slight shock. She glanced down at her son, who was still hurriedly placing all of his clothing and sentimental items into the suitcases. She then looked at Larry, then back at Sal.

“Yes, I’m a boy.” He put his hand on his hips, “The voice throws people off. Anyway, I suggest if Mr. Phelps is mistreating you as badly as he was mistreating Travis, you should really get out of here as well.”

“Sal-” Travis looked up.

“My husband doesn’t mistreat Travis…” Her voice was shaky, unsure. “Travis is a dramatic teenager. It’s called discipline, for misbehavior. When you have children you will understand.” 

Larry furrowed his eyebrows, “With all do respect, Ma’am, I don’t give a shit how ‘bad’ Travis misbehaves, he shouldn’t be coming to school with bruises all over his face!” 

“Ever thought that maybe he misbehaves because he’s mistreated?” Sal’s eyes conveyed multitude of different emotions, and the amalgamation of which creating an extremely intimidating effect. “Ever thought that any lashing out, any anger, any bad behavior, is all a result of you or your husband being unable to control your own emotions? For as long as I’ve known him, Travis has been an angry person. I came to realize it’s because his own father can’t seem to have the self control to keep his hands to himself.” 

Travis was frozen in place, and Larry was watching the small boy with wide eyes. They both know that Sally was a polite, soft spoken boy. He rarely ever spoke out, he endured bullying from his ‘friends’ back in Jersey, he endured frequent misgendering, all with the ability to remain kind. Now, watching the boy, still calm, completely criticism and talk back to this woman left both of the boys in shock.

“Now, I’m going to assume that you yourself might also be a victim to this manchild’s inability keep his hands to himself, and for that I am very sorry, and I really  _ really  _ want you to get out of this situation. However, I do not want you to defend the actions against this boy. I don’t even want to know how long he has had to deal with this, but no longer.” He looked up at the woman. He had stayed calm throughout his entire rant, however he now spoke with a new softness to his tone, “Mrs. Phelps, I want you to be safe, You could be in danger. Don’t call the police, whatever you do. Reach out to a friend, take some money and go somewhere safe. Go to your family, something. I’ll keep Travis safe, alright?”

The woman stared at Sal with tears forming in her eyes. She nodded gently before turning around and walking back out to the kitchen. Sal looked at Travis and Larry.

“Dude.. woah..” Larry rubbed his neck, “I’ve never seen you get that worked up.”

“I don’t take child abuse lightly, and it seems that this has been going on since Travis was a young boy. I understand she may be a victim as well, but she shouldn’t defend hurting a child.” He crossed his arms.

“He won’t lay a hand on her. He’ll yell, be loud, hit things, but he won't hurt her. O-or rather he hasn’t..” Travis’ voice was shaky, “I’m a man, he has treated me as if I was a ‘man’ since I was four. In his brain, hitting a man is better than a woman.. Even if the man is your own kid.” He breathed out shakily and bit his inner cheek to stop from crying.

“Ey, Trav? We got your back, dude.” Larry grabbed some of the last few things, “All of what Sal said is true.”

Sal kneeled down and zipped up the suitcase that was full whilst Larry finished filling the second suitcase. Travis couldn’t help but watch in silence.  _ I was the reason that Sally Face got all worked up. He was defending me.. He is doing so much for me when all I have done for him is call him names and hit him…  _

“Thank you, Sal.. for.. You know, standing up for me and such..” He rubbed his arm and looked at the ground, “You really didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.. And I hope what you said to my mom will stick with her.. Overall, just.. Um.. yeah thanks.”

“Any time, dude.” He zipped up the second suitcase and lifted them both upright with Larry’s help. “Is there anything else you wanna grab? I can get you new toothpaste and toothbrushes and stuff, and shampoo and any of that. Do you have any medications? Uhm, anything you wanna grab that you need Lar and I to leave?” 

Travis glanced around his room, which was now pretty much empty. He didn’t have much, and all he did have was stuffed into the two suitcases. His eyes landed on the bed, and the small black plush that sat on top of it. He walked over to it, and the two boy watched.

_ I’m far too old for toys, but..  _ He picked up the tiny black plush and examined it. It was a dog, a small black dog his father had gotten for him for his second birthday. A dog that was gifted to him before he was thrown into his life of pain and fear. A dog that was a gift from his abuser, but a gift that brought back fleeting memories of before his father began to act like this. A toy that would always hold meaning to him, no matter how much he despised his father.

“I have prescription medication in the kitchen. I’ll have to grab it, otherwise the panic attacks will only get worse.” He turned around, holding the small plush. “Other than that, we should be-”

The sound of the door slamming made Travis’ blood run cold. The heavy footsteps of boots hitting wood, the hanging of a coat. Then, the sound he was dreading.

“I’m home, Ana.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onnn another note, I initially was planning on leaving Travis' mom nameless, as well as his dad, but that didn't work out for the scene that I was trying to set, so I decided to give her a traditional Puerto Rican name, as I headcannon her as where he gets his latino genes, and his father gives him the blonde hair blue eyes ;P  
> Anyway, Travis' mom in this story shall be named Ana. I know I'm definitely going to need to name his father but I'm still thinking about that.. hmmmmm


	12. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sal form Travis protection squad, Travis' dad is a meanie. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things  
> First- Woo double update day yay. I was feeling inspired.  
> Second- I couldn't bring myself to let anything else happen to Travis, he's still so broken from his last 'punishment', So I instead decided to put Sal through a little bit of hard times :( sorry Sally  
> THIRD- Travis' dad's name is dedicated to TrashSinner cause they gave me the idea ^.^ Thank you  
> 

**Travis**

The blonde’s eyes were wide and filled with panic and fear. He was frozen, and felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. All he could do was focus on the sound of his father walking into the room his mother was in.

Sally was already acting, opening the window and removing the screen to move the suitcases out, making the least amount of noise possible. Thankfully for everyone, the Phelps home was only one story, so Sal was easily able to set the suitcases down outside the window, crushing some of the plants on accident before moving them off.

Larry rushed over to Travis and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, speaking quietly. “Go out the window. Lets go..” He led him over to the window. Sal had already hopped out so he could help the other two.

“Ana, what’s that noise? Has Travis returned?” The booming voice caused the three boys to freeze. “He has a lot of balls to run away like this.”

Larry helped Travis out hurriedly, and Sal helped him get his feet on the ground.

“No honey, Travis still hasn’t returned.” Ana called out softly

“We’ll contact some of the members, there’s no way they won’t be able to find him.” That made Larry turn and look back, and Sal’s head to bob up slightly in interest. Travis seemed unbothered, either used to the comments or too scared to focus. “Although when I get my hands on him, I swear to God.”

“Alright, we gotta go” Larry whispered as he climbed his way out.

“I train him. I try to raise him with good values, I try to raise him with morals, and guess what I fucking find? Notes, letters, drawings, all expressing homosexual thoughts. I did not raise a homosexual!”

“O-oh?” Ana seemed a bit scared, “who was the boy, did it say?”

“Yeah, he’s got some weird obsession with a boy named-”

Travis reached forward and instantly slammed the window, perhaps too hard. His hands were shaky, his eyes were wide and filling with tears that both boys had overheard that. He pulled away from the window, his hands clenched in shaky fists. “Lets go, already! God dammit!”

Travis turned and grabbed one of the suitcases, instantly walking away from the house. Larry grabbed the other suitcase and followed knowingly, and Sal was left completely confused.

It did seem, however, that something was on Sal’s mind as they were walking away, as he just stopped. Larry turned back to look at him.

“What? You got that glint in your eyes, Sal.” Larry crossed his eyes as the three walked away from the house.

“Okay, so, hear me out, k?” He slowed slightly before clearing his throat. “Hi, I’m Sally. My family and I are looking into churches and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” He manipulated his voice to make it sound feminine, and stood in a stereotypical girly pose, messing with the hem of his dress.

“No. No fucking way. I’m not letting you go in there. No way.” Larry shook his head. Travis watched from the side, clutching onto the plush and holding the handle of the suitcase, standing nervously. They were only a few houses down at this point.

“Larry, the kid needs his prescription! I can pull it off, and if you really don’t think I can handle myself then stay close by. If not, take Travis home please. Either way, keep him calm.” Sal turned to Travis, “I’ll be right back.” He nodded comfortingly, “Larry will take care of you.”

Travis nodded shakily, and Sal turned and walked back towards the house.

“Sal!” Larry grunted and rubbed his temples, “he’s fucking insane. Okay, are you comfortable staying here or do you wanna go back or-?”

“We’re not leaving him with no backup.” The shaking in his voice was gone. He seemed confident, adamant, determined. As if the fear and embarrassment had melted away. “We will not.”

**Sally**

Sal walked back up to the house, putting on the best feminine act that he could. He’d done weirder shit, and he knew well how badly it can fuck someone up to be without medication. He supposes he could take Travis to the doctor to get a new prescription, but how much of a hassle would that be? He decided to just follow his impulse driven brain, as always.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard shuffling, the unlocking of the door and he watched the handle turning. The door opened, and Travis’ mom stood. _Her name was Ana.._ He smiled with his eyes and did a little curtsy.

“Hello Ma’am.” He added a sweet undertone to ensure he would sound like a girl, even though he knew this woman in particular knew his true identity. Her husband did not. “I’m new to the area, and my father and I are looking for a church for our family. I was wondering if I could come in and ask a few questions?” He played with the hem of his dress before flashing Ana a look.

Thankfully, she seemed to get it. She moved out of the way to let him in. “Sure thing. My husband owns the Phelps Ministry. He would be more able to answer your questions than I.” He now noticed she had a subtle Spanish accent. _I wonder if Travis speaks Spanish… FOCUS_

“Yes, thank you very much ma’am.” He smiled again before walking into the house and towards the kitchen.

“Ana. Who’s here?” The voice was just as booming, loud, and intimidating, even though he had calmed down from his little fit. Sal couldn’t help the rage boiling in him. _This is the asshole who hurt Travis, hm?_ He scanned the kitchen before his eyes landed on a cabinet next to the fridge that was propped open and full of all different types of medication. He began to walk over when Ana walked in behind him.

“A young lady who wants to ask about our church. She has a few questions for you.” She walked over to the kitchen counter and opened a drawer, grabbing a paper bag.

“Ah, come in the living room then, miss.” The voice disgusted him. Regardless, he figured it would be better to comply and keep his cover. He walked into the living room, where the man was sitting on a brown recliner chair. He sat up. He wore a sweater, slacks, and he still had his shoes on. His hair was the same shade as his son, and his eyes. They made Sal tense up, for some reason they sent a wave of fear stronger than anything he had ever experienced in recent years.

“And you are? What’s with the mask?” He looked Sal up and down with judgmental eyes.

“I-I’m Sally.” He stuttered slightly, ignoring the fear in order to maintain the feminine lilt in his voice, “My father and I are looking for a church… I have to wear this _prosthetic_ due to medical reasons, I apologize if it troubles you, sir.”

“Ah, it’s fine. You look awfully familiar..” _Strangely enough, so do you.. But only those eyes.._ “Oh well, As you’re probably aware, I am Gabriel Phelps.” _Actually I didn’t know that, thanks for the information._ “Your father and you, you said? What about your mother?”

Sal felt a pang in his heart, although he wasn’t surprised about the blunt nature of this man. _And to think this is how he acts in front of strangers._ He let out a shaky breath and blinked rapidly. “My mother passed away when I was young.”

“And your father hasn’t remarried yet?” As per usual, Sal was extremely grateful for his mask, as it allowed his shocked expression to remain hidden. _Who the fuck says that?_

“N-no.. He was focused on raising me, and maintaining j-job, he hasn't really been looking for anyone..” He rubbed his thumb against his index finger.

“Ah, raising a child is no job for a man. Who acted as the housemaid? Yes, I think it would be good for both you and your father to attend services at my church. It can help him get back on track, and it can teach you how to grow into a good young woman in the eyes of the lord.”

Sal cringed, although he made an effort not to show it. _Sexism too, lovely. Love to see his reaction if he knew I have a dick under this dress._ “Y-yes, that sounds lovely, sir.”

“How old are you, sweetheart?” _Oh my god, never call me or anyone else that ever again please._ He held back the urge to gag.

“I-I’m seventeen years old.”

“Perfect age. Attend services, we can teach you to be a good wife-” _WIFE?! The fuck is wrong with this dude?! Wife to who?!_ “A good housemaid, you can assist your father until he finds a new wife. I have a son your age, a lovely young man. You most likely go to school with him. Do you know him?”

“Ah, yes, I do.” He averted his eyes, growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“Did you see him today?” _The question I was hoping he wouldn’t ask me._

“No, I didn’t. I’m sorry sir.” He looked down and fiddled with the hem of his skirt. “I really should be going, for, um, for dinner.”

“Yes, I hope to see you this Sunday. Please, tell me if you see my son anywhere. He’s seemed to have gone missing. He always has been quite the misfit.” Gabriel flashed Sal a creepy smile, and the eyes almost paralyzed him with fear.

“Haha, yeah. Nice to meet you!” He turned and quickly walked in the direction of the kitchen.

“Sally, honey. I’m so sorry to hear about your situation. Perhaps it would help if you took home some leftovers for your father?” Ana held out a brown paper bag for Sal, basically shoving it into the boy’s hands. He heard the rattling of pills and his eyes widened slightly.

“Yes, thank you so much, Mrs. Phelps! My father and I are very grateful for your kindness, I hope you and your husband have a wonderful night!” He nodded at her before quickly rushing to the door.

Once he got there, he hadn’t realized Ana was following him. He stepped out only to hear the quiet whispering, “Stay. Away.” His head snapped back to Ana, who had an unreadable look in her eyes. “Stay. Away.” She closed the door gently.

Sal turned around. _As if I would voluntarily come back here. What a bloody prick._ He quickly skipped down the steps and jogged to where he left Larry and Travis, clutching the brown bag close to himself. He just couldn’t shake the fear, the pounding in his ears. He struggled to figure out where he had seen those eyes before.

His mind was fuzzy, he thought back as far as he could. Then, he suddenly stopped walking. Stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, frozen a few meters away from his friends, his eyes blown wide. His fuzzy memories suddenly became crystal clear as they wandered into the day of his mother's death. The day his injury. Those eyes. Those cold, unfeeling, piercing eyes.

Those eyes, trying desperately to hide behind a mask and still failing. Those eyes remaining emotionless while performing a morbid, life changing act. Those eyes only showing fear once they noticed the little boy. Those eyes watching as a little boy was mauled. Those eyes running away like a coward, leaving both him and his mother to die.

_Those fucking eyes._


	13. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal cries a bit. Travis gets information overload. Soft boys are oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written amidst the realization that I have a finger injury-  
> I cannot use a pencil without hurting my index finger badly. I'll probably have to go to either the doctor or the hospital if the pain, swelling and redness doesn't go down. Ifffff I do go to the hospital, then obviously updates will slow, or possibly stop entirely for a little while :( Much to my dismay. It hopefully won't happen, but I decided to warn you all in advance.

**Travis**

Travis’ eyes blew wide in shock, his ears seeming to ring as the boy fell to the sidewalk. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he saw the utter fear in the blue jay’s eyes right before he collapsed. Fear shot through him.  _ Did father hurt him?! Oh my fucking god, if he hurt him!  _

Larry ran over and grabbed Sal, holding him close. Thankfully, he hadn’t fell unconscious or anything of the sort. Travis rushed over and kneeled in front of the boy. He was shaking like a leaf, staring at the concrete of the sidewalk in silence.

“Sally Face! Are you okay? Bro?” Larry shook him ever so slightly after the lack of response. Travis’ ears could pick up and ever so slight sound coming from the small boy. He held his breath, as if to see if he would be more able to pick up on the hushed noise.

_ He’s crying.  _

Travis’ eyes widened and he quickly looked at Larry. “Okay, let’s get him back home. No more questions.”  _ Questions are the worst in situations like this… oh god this was a bad idea.  _

Larry nodded and stood, helping Sal up. Travis grabbed both of his suitcases and began to walk towards Addison.  _ It is definitely best to let Larry help him right now. I’ve never had friends, I don’t know how to deal with other people. I would probably only make it worse.  _

Once they got to Addison’s, Larry stopped in the lobby to look at Sal. “Dude, you wanna come down and chill?”

“I can go upstairs and put my stuff away..” Travis smiled gently. 

“No.” Sal cleared his throat, trying to clear the tone of his voice that showed he was crying, “It’s fine Larry. I’ll help Travis unpack, then we’ll go see Megan.”

“Today?” Travis’ eyes widened.

Sal nodded, not looking at him, and walked to the elevators. Travis felt a pang in his heart.  _ My dad must’ve done something.. He’s acting like he hates me..  _

Larry flashed a sympathetic look at Travis. Travis sighed and walked towards the elevator, standing beside Sal with his two suitcases, holding his plush.

Sal glanced over, his eyes landing on the plush then glancing up to meet eyes with Travis. He felt frozen under the blue boy’s eyes. He was scared.  _ He definitely hates me. Holy shit, he hates me…  _ Travis’ eyes fell to the ground.

“Trav, have you ever been to Jersey?” Sal’s voice caused Travis to flinch slightly. He glanced up.

“A-ah, yeah. I was too young to remember it, though.” Travis scratched at his thumb nail, his body tensing with anxiety. He felt as if he was being interrogated, and he wasn’t even quite sure what he had done. “W-we lived there for my mom’s job, but she quit and we moved here because the church property was cheep and the town was small…”

“You were there until you were how old?” Sal’s voice grew tense. 

“U-um, four..” Travis fidgeted and looked away, “Wh-why do you seem so angry, Sal, I-..” 

“Mm. I’ll tell you later.” He walked out of the elevator. Travis grabbed the suitcases and moved them to the apartment. Once they got into his room, Sal opened his drawers, all were empty except the bottom two.

“Sally, did I do something?...” He laid his suitcases down and opened them.  _ Of course you did. You always do things wrong.  _

Sal looked sharply over at Travis and his eyes softened, seeing the boy standing nervous and trembling. He sighed softly, “No Trav.. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He breathed and rubbed at his mask, “No, you’ve been nothing but be lovely, and… Let’s just get you unpacked and moved in, and we’ll go talk to Megan. I’ll explain it all when we're with her.”

Travis nodded gently and began to help Sally put all of his stuff away. “You really don’t have much stuff ehh?” Travis looked up at Sal and shook his head, “we’ll get you some.” 

**Sally**

As Travis and Sally stepped onto the creaky boards of the fifth floor. Sal could tell that the broken down and collapsing appearance was making Travis nervous, and he couldn’t blame him. The boys walked together into the room just to the left of the elevator.

Travis gave Sal a look as he opened the door to the bathroom. “This is where she was killed. It’s where I can contact her.” He walked in.

As Travis followed, scared and shakily looking around, Sally fired up his gearboy. He hummed as it lighted up and summoned Megan. The loud scream echoed around the bathroom and Megan materialized, causing Travis to fall back in fear, staring with wide eyes. 

“Megan?!” Travis’ voice was filled with surprise. Sal observed silently for a few moments.

“Hi Travis.” She smiled at him. He squeaked in fear.  _ My god, that was adorable. _

“I didn’t expect her to be so..  _ Here!”  _ Travis pointed at her, “She looks damn near solid!”   
Megan giggled cutely, “Wow, Travis, I’ve never seen you so talkative! Granted it has been a while, and I can’t recall much of my life too clearly.. Sally, you look upset.” 

“I am. Can we move out into the main room, Meg? Would you be able to do that?” Megan nodded gently and the three moved into what would be the living room. Sal sat down, and Travis sat next to him. Megan sat directly in front of the two, criss crossed.

“What’s on your mind, Sally Face?” Megan tilted her head, her pale white eyes somehow filled with curiosity. 

“When I was three years old, my face was mauled by a dog I was trying to pet. My mother was killed by a man wearing a dog mask. The only defining features that were visible for me was his piercing, emotionless blue eyes. This occurred in Jersey, 1984. Nobody believes me when I say that my mother was killed.” Both Travis and Megan were watching Sally with wide eyes. “I went in to see Mr. Phelps today. He told me I looked familiar, and I didn’t state it but he did as well. When I left, I scanned my brain to try and remember where I would have recognized those eyes.”

“N-no-” Travis’ mouth fell open and he quickly covered it with a shaky hand, “P-please don’t tell me-”

“When did your father become violent with you, Travis?” Sal turned to look at him.

“Wh-When I was four..” He looked at his lap, biting his top lip hard.

“When were you born?” Sal moved his hand to Travis’ knee, his voice softening as if to tell him he wasn’t implying that Travis was in trouble. 

“1980..” He said it in such a low whisper it was almost missed by the other two in the room. 

“Megan, do you think you can go ask your mom when the cultist activity started?” Sal glanced back at the girl, who nodded and ran off. 

“C-cult?! M-my dad is in- and he- he-” Travis began to hyperventilate. Sal quickly pulled him against his chest. 

“Travis..” He spoke softly, “Breathe. I know that this is a lot.. I know.. But you’re safe now. Breathe, Trav. Breathe.”

“M-m-my m-mamá, s-she’s i-in danger!” He looked up at Sally with panicked eyes.

“We’re going to help her, Travis, I promise.” He brushed the blonde’s hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek, “We’ll figure something out.”

Travis began to mumble in a language that Sal could barely understand, but from what he could understand he was speaking Spanish. The tears formed in the corners of his blue eyes.  _ I definitely should not have laid this on him so hard.. _

“Travis, buddy.” He rubbed his cheek again, “C’mon man, stay with me.” 

Megan peaked back out, “She said 1984”

Sal’s eyes widened, but his shock was instantly overtaken by concern for the shaking boy in his arms. He looked back at Travis, who was crying and shaking violently. 

“Th-they’re so loud! Estan gritando!” He covered his ears. Sal’s entire body froze and he stared at Travis.  _ There’s no way that he would use his own son.. Right?  _

“Trav, focus on me. Look at me.” They locked eyes once again. Sal used his softest expression, and his most gentle tone.  “This was way too much for me to expect you to deal with in one day. I let my own fear and sadness guide me when I should’ve taken into account how it would mentally affect you. The topic of my mother makes me do.. Stupid shit. Let’s go down to the room, I’ll let you take a bath-”

“No!” Travis gripped Sal by the sleeves of his sweater, “Don’t leave me alone.. Please, Sal, I just need you around me for a while…” Much to Sal’s relief, he seemed to be calming down. 

“Alright, come on then.” He helped Travis up, before giving him a genuine hug. The boy was short, so his face was pressed into Travis’ chest. “I’m sorry, Trav. I didn’t mean to drop all of this on you.. I was hoping I wasn’t right..”

“Hey Sal?” Sally looked up at Travis before seeing him place a slight kiss on the cheek of his mask. He felt his face and his ears heat up. “Thank you.. You saved me, from my father. And you’re saving me from myself.. It’s going to take a while, but I’ll… I’ll get over this realization, and I’ll help you and whoever else with this whole.. ‘Cult’ thing..” 

Sal looked at Travis, who’s cheeks were dusted red, although he wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the kiss or because of the panic attack he just had. They met eyes once again, and stared for a little bit too long. Their gaze was broken by the soft giggles of the young girl in the corner. 

“You guys look like my mommy and my daddy used to look” She laughed. Both of the boys turned dark red and Travis instantly moved away from Sally. 

“Thanks, Meg. I’ll come visit you later.” Sal smiled and led Travis out of the room.

“Sally..” Travis spoke quietly as they walked into the elevator, his head down and his voice full of pure insecurity. “You heard what my dad said.. About me being a homosexual.. O-or acting like one.. Should I sleep on the couch?”

Sal shook his head, but didn’t say much after that.  _ Not making a big deal out of it will show him I don’t mind, right? _

Wrong. Travis was fidgeting nervously, obviously still scared. “Why aren’t you saying anything?...”

“Trav, I don’t care if you’re gay or not. You do what you want to do, and you be with who will make you happy. There’s no homophobia in our household. No judgement. I myself am bisexual, but I don’t see the need to make a big deal out of it. As long as you’re happy, you can kiss whatever gender you wanna.” 

Travis looked over with wide eyes, his lips wobbling ever so slightly.  _ This poor boy looks shocked to even have basic acceptance.  _

“Travis.” He grabbed his hand gently, “The only thing you should know is, the only way you’ll be able to love someone is when you’re also able to love yourself. You can’t allow what your father has labeled you, and you can’t allow your own thoughts to attack you.” 

Travis nodded numbly, his eyes wide. It was almost as if he was having trouble processing all that was going through his brain. 

_ Love yourself before someone else. That must be why I’ll never be able to fall in love with someone… Hah, as if anyone would ever fall in love with me in the first place. _

They walked out of the elevator, Sal remaining oblivious to the feelings of the boy walking dumbly next to him, holding his hand with a dazed look on his face.


	14. Urgent Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal makes important discovery. He runs to Larry, in need of urgent help. Surprise input from Larry Face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!  
> Have an extra fluffy chapter!  
> My finger still really hurts, in fact it hurts more now, but to be honest the real reason I took a break from daily updates was because I was overwhelmed with work, moving, school, and my finger haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

**Sally**

Travis had been staying at the Fisher household for over a week, and he was amazing. He would help Sal with chores, do laundry and even help out with cooking occasionally.  _ And holy fuck, he’s good at cooking.  _ Overall, Sal’s life had been made so much easier, and his father was also appreciative to have another helping hand around the house. 

However, living with Travis has proven to cause new problems to emerge. Like how cute he was when he got excited over his new freedom. Or how happy he looked when he got basic respect from Sal’s father. Or when he just woke up, later than Sal as he most times did now, and his hair was tussled, and his eyes hazy with sleep, and he brought his hand up to rub his eyes sleepily, and he was just adorable.

Sal was in deep. When he invited Travis to move in, he was aware that being away from abuse would make him into a much less angry, the insults would stop. He knew he may feel more comfortable being himself.  _ God, was he getting comfortable.  _ It honestly warmed Sal’s heart that Travis was beginning to trust him more.

However, Travis’ being himself was the nail in the coffin, the confirmation that Sal didn’t know he needed. He sat in the living room, it was Saturday. Neither of the boys had any plans for the day. Nockfell had seemed to calm down for a little bit, much to Sal’s relief. He didn’t have to deal with murder, or cults, or cannibals. He was able to relax, in his black hoodie that was way too big for him, over his purple and black pajama pants, cat in lap, and watch whatever cartoons came on.

Then, of course, the relaxation was broken. Not by ghosts, not by murders, not by his own memories, but because Travis  _ fucking  _ Phelps decided to walk out in a t-shirt and short shorts, his usually styled hair a fluffy mess. Sal’s face and ears heated up.

“Mornin Sal.” Travis yawned and rubbed his eyes.  _ He looks so much more handsome when he’s not covered in bruises.  _

“Morning Trav..” Sal cleared his throat and looked back at the tv.  _ The amount of times this mask has saved my ass. _

“Sleep alright? Your ears are all red.” Sal froze up slightly as Travis walked into the kitchen.  _ Why was he looking at my ears?  _ “You got a cold or something?” 

Sal glanced over to see the tan boy brewing a cup of coffee. Sal hated the stuff, and Henry would usually grab coffee on his way to work rather than brew it at home, so they never bought it before. Sal, however, began to add it to the shopping list after Travis expressed a liking for it.

At first, Sal passed off his want to give Travis everything he wanted as him just helping a bro out. He got Travis out of the situation he was in and he wanted to make sure he had a good life now. That’s all it was. That’s all he thought it was.

“No, I’m fine.” Sal relaxed back into the couch. It went quiet other then a soft hum from Travis. Sal flinched when he walked over and sat next to him. His wide eyes met concerned darker blue ones.

“Sal, you doing okay? Did you have a nightmare and not tell me?”  _ Ah yes the nightmares.  _

Travis and Sal both discovered they both experience night terrors and nightmares. So, when Travis had a nightmare and woke up crying, Sal would comfort him back to sleep. If Sal had a night terror or a particularly harsh vision and woke up distressed, Travis would help him. All the while keeping his sleep mask on, respecting the blue boy’s boundaries even at two am.

There was the one time they both had night terrors. Sal woke up in the middle of a panic attack and looked down to Travis to find he was still asleep, but freaking out. That’s where Larry proves himself to be the best friend the boys have. They went down to his room, he usually stayed up painting into the morning hours. He first helped calm Sal, as he was quite used to doing so, then he would help Sal calm Travis.

Then Sal and Travis would fall asleep on the beanbag chair, tangled up, and Larry would just snicker at the two idiots and get back to painting. 

“No no..” Sally looked away and hummed.  _ Larry, I’ll talk to Larry. He helped me not be weird around Ash.  _ “I actually gotta go grab something from Larry Face.” Sal moved Gizmo, who gave him a lazy glare before moving to plop onto Travis.

“Oh alright. Did you eat?” Sal shook his head and walked to his fluffy slippers. “I’ll make something then.”

“Just relax, Trav, don’t worry about breakfast unless you’re hungry.” He smile and walked out of the apartment and quickly made his way down to the basement.

He walked in and smiled at Lisa, “Morning Lisa.” He waved softly. She sat on the couch, dressed and ready to work but thankful she seemed to be taking a break.

“Morning Sal!” She smiled cheerfully. Sal then walked to Larry’s room, urgency in his step.  _ I don’t want my inability to deal with feelings to fuck up my friendship. _

“Sally Face, my man. Why you in such a hurry?” Larry looked up from his newest painting. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual, letting Sal know that he had been awake all night working on it. 

“I really really really need your help.” He jumped up on Larry’s bed and let his legs dangle over the side. He unclipped his mask and set it to the side. He was still getting used to wearing his mask all the time, so he used any time with Larry alone as an excuse to have a mask break.“I have a super major big problem.”

“The ghosts? Did the demon come back? Another murder? There’s eyeballs and boogers in Addison’s tea?” Larry turned his full attention to Sal.  _ The fuck is wrong with our lives? _

“I think I have a crush on Travis.” He bit the good side of his lip and looked at Larry nervously. He didn’t know what he was expecting as a reaction, but he knew what he wasn’t expecting.

Larry burst out laughing. Sal suddenly pouted. “Laaaarryyyy” he whined, “Don’t make fun of me, asshole!” He kicked his legs against the bed to make a point.

“Sorry, sorry dude.” He calmed down, “I’m not laughing at you, bro, I promise I’m not.” 

“Then why are you laughing, dickbag?” He continued to pout and he crossed his arms.

“‘Cause you ran your small ass down here, panicked and freaked out, all because you got a crush on Phelps.” He wiped his eye dramatically, “And you spoke like you were fuckin dying.”   
Sal looked away and rolled his eyes, “Okay maybe I’m being dramatic but still! I don’t wanna ruin my friendship with him, and if it’s awkward he doesn’t have anywhere else to go so we’d just be stuck in awkward and since you helped me be less of an idiot around Ash, I thought you could help me..” 

“Sally Face.” He smiled gently, “You’re babbling, chill out bro.”

Sal let out a slow breath. “Okay. Please help me.”

“Why do you need help, bro? Just go for it. Go out with him or somethin’, it doesn’t even have to be a date, just see how he reacts and stuff, hm?” Larry shrugged, “If he isn’t into it, then it’s just dudes chillin and having a good time. If he is into it..”

“He won't be when he sees my face.” 

“You haven’t shown him your face? How are you living with him?” Larry’s eyes were a tad bit wide.

“I was going to, because I felt our friendship was becoming close and I really hate wearing my mask all the time, but then I realized I have a crush and now if I take it off and he hates me I will jump off the roof!” He flopped back and groaned.   
“Your face is handsome, Sally.” Sal glared at Larry, “I’m serious! I can tell your proportions are all even, even with the scars and dents I can sort of picture how your face looked. It’s handsome! The scars don’t take away from attractiveness.”

Sal let a small smile creep onto his face, “Shut up..” 

“Look, I can’t say for sure… But Travis would be crazy dumb not to be into you, bro. ‘N if you’re scared about your face, he’d be crazy stupid to not see how fuckin hot you are! Plus that skinny body-”

“Pasty and covered in scars with minimal muscles.” Sal deadpanned.

“Skinny, porcelain complexion, battle marks, I dunno man, Travis seems like he’d be into fuckin twinks.” Sal glared at him.

“You’re a dickkkk!” He laughed and kicked his legs again.

“Nah but for real Sal. For every compliment you get, you try to combat it with an insult. Stop doing that. Your personality is kick ass, you’re so kind and level headed, you always want to help those in need. That hair is metal as fuck, your ability to say fuck social norms and go out in whatever you want regardless of gender is admirable. Your eye is such a fuckin pretty shade of blue, your face is cute as fuck regardless of any damage, and your body is hot so shut the fuck up.”

“You are the absolute worst friend I’ve ever had in my entire life.” He spoke the words with such admiration, and a huge smile on his face. “Get over here, shitface, I swear to god” Larry walked over and Sal hugged him. 

**Larry**

“Love ya too, Sally Face.” He hugged back before smirking, “But for real, Take Phelps out somewhere..”

“Maybe I will… any ideas where?” Sal hummed into his shoulder.

“Lake Wendigo.” Larry glanced at the door. Travis had been confiding in him since he accidentally came out over a week before. He knew where Travis wanted to go, he knew what he wanted to do, he knew Travis did in fact like Sal’s body type. 

_ Guess I gotta do everything for both of them, huh.  _ He just smirked as he continued to give Sal ideas for a date. Ideas he totally didn’t hear from Travis.

_ What messes.  _ He laughed quietly to himself.


	15. Blow Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is having trouble with his fear and anger. Sal takes a step. Larry is going to start charging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update! Hope you all enjoy! I'll try to keep the frequency up but no promises!

**Travis**

Being left alone, at first, would’ve made Travis uncomfortable. At his house, his mother was always home. He wasn’t used to being on his own. Living with the Fishers proved to change his opinion, for many reasons. 

It was almost as if Travis was growing up once again, although this time he was being treated well. He felt like a young teenager, discovering what normal teenagers did. It was great.  _ It’s really great.  _

Now, Travis enjoyed time alone, as many boys his age would. Today, whilst Sal was gone, he made himself something to eat. Once he was done, he just decided to take a shower. He still wasn’t completely comfortable walking around the apartment as if it was his own, then again he was hardly comfortable walking around his own. He just sighed, deciding not to overthink it. He let the water relax him. 

Once he was done, he stepped out and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. Usually, he would’ve brought his change of clothes into the bathroom with him, but since it was just him he figured a small walk to the bedroom wouldn’t be too much of a big deal.

_ Well shit, look how wrong you were.  _

Travis stepped out and froze at the head of blue hair sitting on the couch. He sucked in a silent breath.  _ Fuck. Keep his interest in the tv.  _ He began to slowly and quietly walk towards the room.

“Hey Trav, I-” Travis panicked slightly, the thought of his crush and roommate and good friend turning around and seeing him in a towel filled him with anxiety and embarrassment. 

“Sally Face, keep your eyes on the fucking tv.” The fear made his words come out with a lot more aggression then he wanted, and he flinched slightly, “Just don’t look at me, dude. I’ll be right back.” 

Travis rushed into the bedroom and slammed the door. He brought his free hand up to his face and groaned. It had been a long, hard process to try and cease the aggression that was paired up with his fear. He snapped at Sal a few times, unintentionally of course, and then apologized profusely before running to the bathroom before he burst into tears.

He felt the tears begin to rush down his face, the tears burning his cheeks as always. His tears always felt hot, and filled him with shame.  _ You cry so easily. Sissy.  _ He slid down the door, letting the silent sobs rack his body.  _ Why the fuck are you crying?!  _ He covered his ears.

Why was he crying?  _ I snapped at Sal. I snapped at him, and his body instantly tensed. I couldn’t see his face, I never get to see his face… I never will get to see his face because I fucking do shit like this.  _ He let his hands thread through his damp, long locks. Sal had taught him to be more gentle with himself, even when he was like this. 

Travis felt a gasp rip through his body as there was a knock on the door he was leaning against. The noise of the knock, albeit quiet and gentle, send a ripple of fear through him. He wasn’t expecting it, and it caused him to shuffle away from the door, his hands shaking.

“Travis…” Sal’s voice spoke through the door, “You okay?.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I got home, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Are you dressed? Can I come in?”   


Travis, once again, panicked, His breathing picked up. “No! Go away!” Thankfully, his voice gave him away. The aggression had faded and left him with a pathetic, shaky and teary voice. He scrambled from the floor and ran to his drawer, grabbing fresh boxers and shorts and throwing them on with fumbling fingers.

“Travis, bud, lemme in please.” Sal sighed from outside of the door, but made no move to open it. “I wanna help?”

Travis shakily grabbed whatever the closest shirt was and threw it on before slumping behind the bed, next to the dresser. He sighed and ran his hand through the hair once again and focused on his breathing.  _ I am so bad at this.. _

“Travis. Tell me when you’re comfortable with me coming in.” He spoke softly and the sound of his mask hitting the door gently, a sure sign that Sal had pressed his face against the door.

“Whatever, Sally Face!” He covered his ears, breathing jaggedly.  _ That’s it. Soon, he’ll kick you out and you can go back where you belong.\ _

* * *

 

**Sally**

“Trav, I need a yes or a no. I won’t come in unless you’re comfortable.”

“Fucking yes!” A sob racked his body and the door opened quickly. 

Sal walked quickly over to the blonde boy, who was now curled into a ball. He kneeled down and gently rubbed his back, “Travis, it’s okay, I promise.”

“No it’s not, Sally! If you keep telling me it's okay for me to blow up on you, then I’m going to end up just like my f-ather.” His voice broke, and the yelling faded into a hushed, scared voice.

“I’m not saying it’s okay for you to blow up, I’m saying it’s okay right now. You’re really trying to control it, and it’s a side effect of abuse.. We may need to get you professional help to cope. It’s okay because you’re trying, and you feel bad, right?” Travis nodded softly, “Your father doesn’t feel bad for his actions. He isn’t actively trying to improve himself. You are nothing like him, Trav.”

Travis just cried, remaining in the ball he had formed of himself. Sal wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. He hummed gently. 

“I should’ve assumed that you may not have had clothes with you. Next time, if I come home and hear the shower on then I will knock or something to make sure. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.” Sal paused and observed the upset boy.  _ What if…  _

Travis had another pair of his shorts on, Sal  _ really  _ likes the discovery of Travis’ liking for shorts, and he had apparently grabbed one of Sal’s large t shirts that was hanging on the bedpost. He was staring at his lap, curled into a ball. He wasn’t looking at Sal in any way.  _ This is so stupid.  _

Sal moved forward and lifted the bottom of his mask so his lips were showing. He then moved Travis’ hair and pressed his scarred, chapped lips against his forehead. He felt the boy freeze and gasp softly. Sal moved away and quickly pushed his mask back down. 

“Sally?...” He looked up and made eye contact with Sal, who was now blushing red up to his ears.

“You calmed down yet?” Travis nodded numbly, his eyes still wide and filled with an array of emotions. “Good. ‘cause I have a question.”

“Mhm..?” Travis was chewing on his lips, and thinking too hard, and it was obvious to Sal.  _ He must be so disgusted. He probably saw my chin and now he’s grossed out. Why should I even ask? _

“Do you wanna go out tomorrow?” He looked at Travis and sensed the fear in his eyes, and his heart had felt as if someone had threw a spear through it. “Ya know, just like, hang out and stuff. Get out of the house?” 

Sal watched Travis’ shoulders fall, and he took that as relief from the other boy. Now, he felt like he would cry.  _ Larry was wrong. He was wrong.  _

“O-oh, uh, yeah sure. Where?” Travis twiddled his fingers.

“Wendigo Lake. We can grab food on the way there, we could grab something to feed the ducks down there, there’s a pet store that sells duck food in town. After, if you wanna, we could go down into the shopping area of town and just walk around?” He glanced at Travis, who had a mixture of fear and anger swirling in his pretty blue eyes.

“Y-yeah, sure. Can I borrow your walkie talkie for a second?” Travis’ face was also bright red at this point.  _ Why does he always get so red? _

“Yeah, sure man.”

**Travis**

Travis stood and walked over to the walkie talkie. Once he had the device, he stomped outside. He was terrified, his heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He had no idea what was happening, and it scared him. 

He was overcome by joy and fear when he believed that Sal asked him on a date. Joy, for obvious reasons, and fear because the excitement was yet another confirmation of his homosexuality. He had never had to deal with physical confirmation past the gay thoughts, and now he did. Especially because he lives with his crush.

Plus, Sal fucking kissed him. Kissed him on the forehead and it was heaven.  _ Ugh, you should be disgusted, Phelps.  _ He shrugged off the voices. He wasn’t disgusted, he was ecstatic. His mind was wandering everywhere, what else could he do with Sal. Would he be able to kiss him back? And maybe even-

Travis growled and pressed the button of the walkie talkie. “Asshole! Why did you tell him?!” His voice was filled more so with fear then anger.

“Yo, T-Man, what are you even going on about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Larry! Sal knows every single aspect of the date I spoke to you about!” He groaned, “I trusted you!”

“I didn’t tell him you said it, bro. I suggested some stuff. So, he asked you out then?” 

“No! No, we’re just hanging out, he made that very clear.”

“Wimp”

“What did you call me?!” Travis growled.

“Not you, T. Chill. Why don’t ya take your chance? Treat tomorrow like a date. See how it goes. Alright?” 

Travis breathed out, sighing softly as he looked at the device. “Yeah alright.” he let his arm drop. 

“God, I guess I’m a fuckin relationship expert now”  

“Fuck off, Johnson.” The smile could be heard in his voice.


	16. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis goes to Larry for more help. Sal gets paranoid and jealous then calls for help as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update New Update  
> It's almost time for the 'date', hm? I'm stoked.  
> Also a longer chapter cause I got excited

**Travis**

The remainder of the previous day was spent just chilling out. They did some chores and went down to have dinner with Larry and Lisa once Henry came home. For whatever reason, Larry would continue to give Sal and Travis looks, but he wouldn’t say anything. Once they were done and getting ready to leave, Travis realized.

 _How the fuck do you act on a date? How do you even act when you’re hanging out with friends outside of the house!?_ He had never gone out before, with friends or with a significant other. He had gotten used to hanging out with Larry and Sal in the building, and even Todd would occasionally join them. However, the last weekend when Sal went to one of the gang’s favorite diners, Travis decided to skip out. He wasn’t skipping out this time.

Travis turned to Larry and pulled him aside. “I need help. Let me stay here please.” He spoke lowly, his eyes trained on the others to ensure they wouldn’t look over.

“What do you need help with, dude?” Larry furrowed his bushy brown eyebrows.

“I’ve never been on a date. Or hung out with anyone anywhere other than here. I _can’t_ make a fool out of myself. Please.” He chewed his upper lip. _You’ll make a fool out of yourself regardless._

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I really don’t know where you got the idea that I know shit about relationships. How you gonna explain staying down here without Sal? He doesn’t exactly know you’ve been coming here when you do laundry.” He crossed his arms, “He might be suspicious.”

“Travis, we’re going up.” Sal turned and walked over to him, “C’mon.”

“I-I, uh. I’m staying down here tonight. W-with Johnson.” Travis averted his eyes.

Sal’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, why?”

“I- um. We need to bond and get along better, ya know?” Travis laughed nervously and looked up at Sal slowly. His eyes were unreadable.

“Alright. Night then.” He turned and left with his dad. _I’m.. unsure of how that went._

“You’re staying the night, Travis? That’s wonderful, I’m always glad to see Lar-Bear making new friends! I’ll be in my room, knock if you need anything.” Lisa smiled sweetly and walked to her room.

Travis looked up with a snicker, “Lar-Bear?”

“Shut it, Phelps.” The Latino's face was red and he turned around hastily and walked into his own room, causing Travis to quickly follow him.

Larry grabbed his phone and looked at it, his face twisting in confusion. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and put it down. “Whatcha need help with?” He sat on his bed.

“What do I wear? How do I talk to him? Is it weird to want to kiss his mask? Do I need to get him something? What if I-?” Travis babbled on before being cut off by the taller boy.

“Bro, chill. You’re thinkin way too hard. Wear something nice, but not too nice. Casual. Try not gelling your hair, mess it up a bit. You don’t need to get him anything. You talk to him like you always do, you don’t have to change anything. Maybe just call him cute once or twice.” He hummed and glanced to the wall then back to Travis, “And, look bro, who am I to judge the fantasies you have in your brain?”

Travis’ face turned bright red and he grunted, looking away. “Al-alright. Alright.” He sat on the beanbag chair and sighed. “So then what?”

“So then you, my friend, can go the fuck to sleep cause those bags need to go away.” Larry stood, “I’ll turn on soft music and dim the lights while I paint.”

“Soft music? You?” Travis raised an eyebrow and stood, walking over to the bed.

“Look, soft music is just as metal as metal music, bro.” Larry spoke as if what he was saying meant sense, as if it was obvious, but at this point Travis was just confused.

“Yeah yeah, alright.” He laid down and eventually fell asleep to the soft melody that Larry decided to put on.

**Sally**

Sal had a hard time sleeping that night. Not because of nightmares. No. He laid, staring at the ceiling, the wall, Gizmo. His eye was snapping around as his mind raced. _Travis has a crush on Larry. Travis wanted to stay at Larry’s because they like each other._

Sal had noticed the brush of pink on Travis’ cheeks, the fidgeting he was doing. The way his eyes were darting and he looked away from Sal, the bogus excuse that he had made up. All the while Larry was standing silently, the corner of his lip turned up ever so slightly.

_But why would Larry do this to me? Maybe it’s been going on for a while? Then why didn’t he tell me when I came to him? Why would he encourage me to go out on a date with him?_

Sal groaned softly and turned in his bed. He had texted Larry earlier and hadn’t gotten a response, which caused a tug on his heart. The anxiety that the situation was giving him seemed as if it was eating him alive.

He growled and grabbed his walkie talkie. “Larry.”

It took a few moments before he heard the crackles of a response, “Shh.” He whispered softly, “what’s up?”

“Why do I have to whisper?” He gave in, speaking quietly.

“Travis is sleeping.” Of course. Travis sighed gently.

“Why didn’t you tell me you two have a thing? Why would you lead me on and tell me to-” His voice was getting more shaky as he spoke, and much to his relief Larry interrupted him.

“Sally, I don’t have a thing with Travis. You think he just came down here to sleep with me or something?” Larry had amusement in his voice.

“U-um.. yeah, I did.” He felt his skin growing hot. “You’re not?”

“No, Sally Face, no. We’re just becoming friends. He’s sleeping, I’m painting, and if I fall asleep I will go on the beanbag.”

“Well.. then why couldn’t I come?..” Sal’s voice was dripping with insecurity, “we’re all friends.. Right?..”

There was silence on Larry’s end for a few seconds, “Yes bud, we’re all friends. Don’t think just because Travis asked to talk for me we’re not still friends. We’re not like those dicks from Jersey.”

“I-.. I know, I just-”

“He just was having some gay ass thoughts, my dude, and felt weird asking the bro he lived with.” Sal tilted his head slightly, “You know, that could just be awkward or whatever.”

“Gay thoughts for a person or just in general?” His voice had switched from insecurity to curiosity. “Like, what kind of gay thoughts? Like, he is thinking about a person too much, or just like random boner issues when there's a shirtless guy on TV?”

“You are way too excited and curious about this Sal, go to sleep.” Larry was laughing quietly.

“Fi-fine.” He grunted, “But also… I asked him out, but, um, he looked scared so I told him just as friends and shit..”

“Oh did ya? One step at a time, my dude. Just cause you said it was as friends doesn’t mean it can’t still become a date. But, ya gotta sleep if you even wanna go.” Sal smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Larry Face.”

“Night Sally Face.”

The next morning, the blue haired boy woke up early. Travis was still gone, which gave him the opportunity to get all prettied up. He would treat this as a date, even if the other party wasn’t exactly privy to it at first. Sal hadn’t ever been on a date, and he didn’t really know what to wear. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

“Morning Sally.” Sal wasn’t quite sure how she had such a cheery and soothing voice at eight in the morning. _Bless her._

“Hi Ash. I need help.” He walked over and opened his closet.

“What’s up?” The background sound of Benjamin playing with Ashley’s parents was coming in through the phone.

“I have a date today, and I dunno what to do with-”

“I’m on my way!” She squealed and hung up. _I knew I could count on her._

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sal walked over and opened it, and much to his surprise he found Larry.

“Lar?” He tilted his head.

“Travis needs some clothes. Figured I’d let you get ready and grab him what he needs, then he’ll be up when it's time.” Sal nodded. Larry began to walk in, and Ash pushed her way in quickly.

“I came as fast as I could.” She had a bag, a hanger, and an… iron? Sal looked at the items in confusion. “How much time do we have?”

“A few hours, we didn’t really set a time..” Sal shrugged. Both Larry and Ashley were fully dressed and Sal stood awkwardly with his messy hair and pajamas, mask off and eye out.

“Who is she? You have no idea how stoked I am for you, Sally!” She giggled. Her green eyes were shining with excitement for her best friend.

“Uhm.. Travis.” Sal glanced between Ash and Larry. Ashley’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Larry walked into Sal’s room to grab clothes for Travis, allowing Ashley and Sal to have their conversation.

“Where is he?! He’s not here, right?! Oh please don’t tell me I ruined it for you!” Her eyes filled with guilt instantly.

“He’s down at Larry’s. You didn’t ruin anything. Thank you for coming to help.” He smiled gently at her, and thankfully her face lit up again.

Larry walked out and too the door, “i’ll keep him down there until one of ya texts me an okay.” He gives them a thumbs up and walks out of the apartment.

“Travis, eh?” She wiggled her eyebrow with a giggle, “So, I know your closet is already stellar, and I promise I’ll give you back that jumpsuit soon, but as a trade I brought this.” She held out a cute dress with a navy pleated skirt, a matching collar and a white lace sleeveless top. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

“Yes, that’ll do for now.” He smiled at her and took the dress. “I’ll put it on, then you can do my hair.”

Ashley nodded and waited patiently for her small friend to walk back out. While waiting, she hooked up the curling iron in the bathroom. Once he did walk out, he did a little twirl and snickered.

“Annnd?” He looked at her for an answer.

“Cutie. Let’s do your hair.” The two walked into the bathroom.

It took a while to curl, as Sal had quite a bit of hair. It was getting long, but he didn’t mind all that much. He closed his eye and hummed, allowing Ashley to do what she wanted with his blue locks.

“He’s getting more comfortable then?” Ashley spoke up as she curled his hair.

“Ah, yeah I guess. I kinda freaked out and asked him more to a friend-date then a date-date, but, I dunno, Larry said it can still turn into a date? I dunno how this works.” Sal shrugged ever so slightly.

“It can. Where are you going?” Ashley grabbed her hairspray.

“Wendigo Lake. Then maybe to some shops and stuff.” Sal opened his eye and looked at Ashley, “Larry suggested most of it.”

“You’re going to _Larry_ for relationship advice?” She deadpanned. “The date doesn’t seem bad, but I can’t believe you’d go to Larry, the boy who seems more romantically interested in metal music and painting then human beings, and not me, or Todd, or even Neil if you didn’t think Todd could help you.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t really take into account that he has no knowledge, I just kinda asked questions and got answers?” He shrugged with a small laugh.

Ashley shook her head with a playful smile. “Are you going to wear your prosthetic?”

“Yes.” Sal glanced down at his hands. “Yeah. He still hasn’t seen, and if I want a chance of turning this into a date I have to keep it that way.” _I don’t know how long I can avoid the inevitable._

“Aw c’mon Sally, you’re so handsome.” She kissed his cheek as she finished curling his hair.

“Thanks..” _She’s wrong. Although I’m surprised in her ability to get so close to my face._

“Look how handsome!” She pointed to the mirror. His blue hair was now in tight, bouncy curls. They made his hair look a lot shorter, but they also brought out all the different shades of blue that were hidden before.

“Thanks, Ash.” He stood as she unplugged her iron, walking back to his room. He put his eye in, then moved to is bedpost to grab and place the mask on. He moved the hair to make it look as nice as possible around the straps.

 _With the mask on I do look sorta cute with this hair._ He smiled under his mask and walked back out to Ashley.

“Good luck, Sal.” She winked and walked out.

_I am gonna need it._


	17. Dat-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys go out on their not date. Travis gets happy for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, and fluff. Sorry I can't keep things happy for more than like three minutes, but I hope you still enjoy!

**Travis**

Once Larry told him he was allowed to go upstairs, his palms began to sweat. This was it. Even though Sal wasn’t looking at this as a date, he was. He was going to flirt. Try to. He was going to try to flirt.

Larry had picked out one of his sweaters and pants, a normal outfit for Travis, and he let his hair sit the way it did naturally. It had the slightest bit of curl up on the ends of certain strands, but it wasn’t exactly wavy. He had always assumed it came from his mother’s side. His father preferred when he gelled it to the side, straight. _Father preferred a lot of things to be straight._

As he was going up to the apartment, he ran into Ashley when he stepped out of the elevator. She smiled giddily at him. He hesitantly smiled back, confused at the buzz of excitement that was surrounding her.

“Hi Travis!” She smiled giddily. _Doesn’t she hate me? She hates me. Why is she acting like this? She’s probably gonna punch me._

“U-uh.. Hi.” He rubbed his thumb against his index finger.

“I gotta get home, have fun!” She giggled and walked into the elevator. Travis stood in the hallway in confusion. _Have fun hanging out with Sal? I mean, that’s all it is to him. What’s the difference between hanging out at home or out in public? Quite a lot actually. Shit_

After snapping from his thoughts, he walked to the door of the apartment and breathed out shakily. _It’s just Sal. He’s kinda like my best friend, even if it’s only one sided. Don’t be weird about this._ He lifted his clammy hand and turned the doorknob, pushing it open and stepping in.

 _He is the most beautiful human being I've ever laid my eyes on_ . Travis stood frozen, staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him. His cheeks turned red. _How can someone be so fucking perfect._

“Travis?” Sal poked him. “You with me?”

“A-ah, yeah, You’re fine- I-I mean I’m fine! I mean, um..” _Great fuckin job, Phelps. You can’t even sin successfully._

Sal giggled, his ears growing red. “That’s good, c’mon let’s go” He walked over and grabbed Travis’ hand before walking out together.

They held hands quite regularly. Sal would rub the top of his hand to calm him down when he got all panicky. It was never romantic, it was more because Travis was horribly touched starved. This time, however, it felt different. Maybe because Travis had it in his mind that this was a date. Whatever it was, the hand in his own was causing his entire face to heat up.

They walked into town first, to grab whatever fast food place would be easiest to grab food from. There were a few people who looked surprised to see the blonde boy. He had been staying in Addison, other than going to school, and hadn’t appeared to church the week prior, or on that very day. Whispers began as the two boys got their food and left.

After a while, walking and chatting with Sally became easier. He pushed the fear of messing up to the back of his mind and just talked with his friend. _It’s just a date with my friend._ They sat by a tree along the lake, their backs facing into the forest.

“You seem to enjoy being outside. Maybe we should make an effort to do this more.” Sal smiled at him and leaned back onto his hands.

“Yeah, that’d be nice..” Travis put the food bag in between them.

“Your hair looks nice like that.” Sal grabbed the fries he ordered and unhooked his bottom strap, lifting one up to eat it.

“Thanks, Your hair looks cute.” He bit his cheek to attempt to stop the blush from spreading. _Flirting is hard. But you just suck at it._

Sal laughed, his ears getting red once again. “Thank you. Ash did it for me.” _So that’s why she was there.._

Travis grabbed his own food and began to eat, a small smile on his face. He didn’t even notice the small boy moving closer to him until he felt something touch his hand. He jumped slightly and looked over at him. His ears were red, and he paid no mind to his pinky moving to link with Travis’, or at least he pretended not to.

Travis looked forward again, his blush spreading down to his neck. _Is he making a move on me? What is happening right now? What do I do?_ He allowed their hands to be laced together, but his breathing was hitching.

He felt a smile crawling onto his face. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, strangely in a good way. His heart felt like it was hammering into his ribs. The world felt fuzzy, but none of it felt bad. He could hear everything more clearly, he could see the beauty of the water rippling, the trees swaying as the wind brushed through them. He saw the cars on the distant road, passing by in a blur of colors. He noticed an old, red junker pulling into the parking lot of the lake. He noticed the birds hovering around them, sensing the food and hoping to get just a bite.

 _Wait.._ His eyes flashed back to the car and the veil of joy had vanished. Stepping out from the driver’s seat, dressed in all black and dark purple, hair slicked back, was a man who caused Travis to sit paralyzed in fear. The man kept eye contact as he closed the door. The slam must’ve caught Sal’s attention, as he turned to look at the car and suddenly scrambled up.

“Travis, go. Now.” He grabbed Travis’ wrist roughly. It was uncharacteristic for Sal, he always handled Travis with a gentle touch, always with care as he didn’t want to trigger anything within the boy. “Get up Travis! GO!”

Travis stood up with a start. He had never heard Sal speak any louder than speaking tone, and if he was honest it scared him a bit. _I’m not scared of Sal, of course not. I just didn’t expect it._ He decided to run off behind where they were, into a field of tall trees. It wasn’t long before he found himself lost in a prison weaved of leaves and branches, unable to find his way out.

It was beginning to get dark, and Travis feared he would be left there. Not once did he think Sal left him, no. He trusted that boy with his life. His mind, instead, was racing with the worst case scenarios. _What if my dad hurt him? What if I’m in too deep and he can’t find me? What if he got lost too?_ He continued to pace throughout the maze of trees. He knew he maybe should’ve stayed in one place. If they were both lost, it would be worse for both of them to continue to move around.

He did it anyway.

Once it got dark, he sat against the rough bark of the nearest tree and curled up. _I want to go home._ He wanted to be back in that creepy, haunted and slowly decaying building. He wanted to watch cartoons with the kitty he fell in love with. He wanted to feel the warmth of the home he had been so generously taken into. _It’s so cold.._

The temperature was going down, and fast. It was almost getting into the cold months, so night times saw the temperature drop faster than a bag of rocks. Travis wasn’t exactly planning on being out this late, so his outfit was not warm enough, by any means. He was shivering, he felt the cold slowly crawling up, biting his skin, causing his cheeks and nose to swell red.

“Hello?” His head snapped up as the vision of a flashlight became visible between a few trees. Travis scrambled clumsily off his feet, unsure if he should trust his eyes or not.

“Hey! Over here!” Travis waved his frozen, stiff arms and began to run towards the source of a light. _This could be someone who wants to hurt you. Why are you so trigger happy?_

“Travis?! Oh thank fuck!” The tall brunette ran over to him. He was carrying a coat. Was. The instant he reached Travis he wrapped the coat around him, placing a hat on his head. He grabbed a device from his pocket and brought it to his lips. “Sally Face, I found him.”

There was a crackle, then a relieved voice came through on the other side. “Oh my god, thank hell. Where are you guys?”

“Too close to the church for comfort.” Larry began to move Travis in a certain direction. “But close enough to the building. Meet me at the tree house.”

“Got it.”

Travis looked at Larry, his breathing less shaky but not by much. He looked confused and scared, and he was. He wanted his father to leave him alone. _That will never happen, will it?_

“Your father broke his mask.” Travis instantly stopped walking. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open slightly. _No way did he touch him. No way._ He clenched his frozen hands into fists, his shoulders tensing.

“Bro, chill. It was already broken, he just broke the glue. I gotta fix it for him. For now, I secured it with some tape but it won't last long.” He turned back to Travis, “Let’s not keep the boy waiting?” He walked up to a tree house that sat behind Addison Apartments. _How have I never noticed this?_

Larry allowed Travis to climb up the steps first. Once he was in, he looked around. The tree grew through the tree house, there were posters, shelves with varying knick knacks and a cabinet in the corner. He sat in the chair, holding the jacket he was given closely against himself.

Larry followed him up the ladder and instantly went to the cabinet to grab glue and a brush. He hummed, “I’m not completely sure how he’s going to do this.”

Travis looked up in confusion, “What do you mean?” He rubbed his arms.

“He’ll have to take it off so I can fix it. I don’t know what he’ll wanna do.” He set the stuff he grabbed onto the creaky floor.

“I can leave-” He was interrupted by a fluff of blue curly hair, now pulled up into signature pigtails, popping up out of the entrance of the treehouse, causing him to flinch back in surprise.

“You’re not leaving, Trav. I feel horrible enough for leaving you out there for so long.” He jumped up and brushed himself off. “Just try not to look, cool? If you do, I won’t be mad.” He turned back to face Larry.

Travis nodded, even though he knew Sal didn’t see it. He watched in wonder as the soft, gloved hands reached up and unclipped both straps of his mask, taking it off and handing it to Larry. He could see the blue boy’s chin, dented and scarred, but he had already seen that. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Sal turned to face him.

“What?! Did you see me?!” Although his eyes were closed, Travis could hear the fear radiating in Sal’s voice. _Why is he so scared of me seeing him?_

“N-no. I didn’t expect you to turn around.” He smiled, his eyes shut tightly. All that could be heard was the soft humming of Larry as he presumably fixed the mask, and the soft creaking of the floorboards. He suddenly felt a warm hand against his cold skin. He assumed Sal had taken his glove off. As much as he wanted to open his eyes and look at him, he respected Sal’s boundaries.

“I’m sorry about your father, ruining our dat-y. Day.” Travis furrowed his eyebrows but nodded, “It’s best to go out with a few people for a while, so we can defend you.”

This made Travis’ shoulders sag. He was really helping for more alone time outside of the apartment with Sal. The little time they did have gave him more joy than anything he’s ever done in his life. He wanted to go on more dates. He didn’t want to have to tag along with the group. _I guess I’ll never just have a normal life._

Sal must’ve noticed his mood drop, as his hand stopped moving against Travis’ cheek. He hated not being able to know what was going on. He could vaguely hear the sound of lips coming together, as if someone was mouthing something with minimal sound. _Oh great, they’re literally talking about me right in front of me._ He felt his fists tighten, _why are they talking about me?_

Travis’ mind began a battle between wanting to cry and wanting to punch someone, but was quickly cut off by Sal’s hand beginning to rub circles into his cheek again. The blonde’s eyebrows dipped in confusion before those same, scarred, chapped lips pressed against his cheek. He let a small gasp flow through his body, and he fought himself before he could open his eyes.

“We can still hang out.. Just us.. Maybe if we pick somewhere less public so nobody can tell your dad?” Sal whispered quietly.

Travis nodded dumbly, unable to form words. He felt like jelly. _That didn’t seem very platonic. I know nothing about relationships. Was that platonic? That could’ve just been a bro kissing a bro’s cheek ‘cause he's cold and scared, right? Why’d he whisper? Why is he still rubbing my cheek? Why am I leaning into it? What the fuck is happening right now?_

He could hear Larry snicker, reminding him that he was not only there, but he definitely knew that Travis was panicking. He scowled and wished he could open his eyes to glare at the boy.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sal.” He laughed and put his stuff down. “I’m laughing cause my dude looks like he’s passing out as we speak.”

Travis groaned and covered his face, moving Sal’s hand.

“Then sleep, Trav. That chair isn’t comfortable, go over there.” He moved Travis out of the chair, “you can open your eyes.”

Sal stood behind him, so he couldn’t see his face. Travis walked over to the more cushioned chair and sat down, laying on it and closing his eyes. _I really don’t understand how any of this shit works… if he liked me, he would show me his face, right? He couldn’t date someone he was scared of.. Yeah. This is just platonic._

_Right? Fuck._


	18. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry teases Sal, Accidents happen. Did he say no homo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless fluff with a dash of angst. The next chapter should not only be longer but also have a lot better writing. I haven't slept well in days and it was really hard for me to even get this written in between homework and moving, but I had to update! Ugh! But just you wait for the next one, it'll make up for me sucking right now.

**Sally**

Sal glanced over at the boy sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly. Travis always looked so beautiful and peaceful when he was asleep.  _ How could anyone ever hurt him?  _ He was snapped out of staring when Larry clears his throat.

“Alright, lovebird. Almost done.” He looked up, “Damn man, the mask cut you. You should clean that out, maybe air it out a bit? It could get infected if you continue to wear it constantly.”

Sal rolled his eyes,  _ Tell me something I don’t know.  _ “Larry. If he sees my face, it’s all over.” Larry gave him a look, “What? Sometimes I think you’re not telling me something.” 

“Nah nah, I just like to think, hey, how exactly is it going to be easier to show him when you’re together?” He raised his bushy brown eyebrow with a smug smirk.

“Well cause, I guess, then I can confirm he likes me-” Sal shrugged and looked away, “I don’t know, if it was practical I would never show him.” 

“First of all, even if he was just your friend and he lives with you, he’ll have to see eventually, like it or not. Second, you’re thick. Third.” His voice took on more of a teasing tone and let a wider smirk rest on his lips, “Ya can’t kiss him if you have your mask on.”

Sal’s face grew dark red, and for once he didn’t have his mask to hide behind. He rolled his eyes, trying to play off the situation as if he wasn’t affected. Larry chuckled softly and Sal groaned, rubbing his face. He had never been kissed before.  _ Not surprising. Look at my fucking face. _

“A-as if.” He crossed his arms, “I don’t even know how to anyway. Even if I had the opportunity, I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself.” 

“You looked like you knew how to when you were kissing all on his face.” He snickered and lifted up the mask to inspect his work.

“Fuck off, I was calming him down. He didn’t have the best day.” Sal flipped Larry off, his blush never fading from his scarred cheeks. 

“You have a gay ass way of calming a bro down.” He teased, having an obvious playful glint in his eyes, “You didn’t even say no homo.”

“You are an asshole.” Sal glared at him halfheartedly, although they were both aware that the bant they were having was nothing but harmless fun.

“Sal, let’s make a plan.” He stood, holding the mask carefully in his olive colored hands. “Tomorrow, you show him. It’ll be good to get it out of the way before you try to get into any sort of serious relationship with him.” Sal looked at the mismatched colored floorboards and shuffled his feet, “If anything bad happens, then we can deal with it, but I doubt it’s gonna be bad, man.”

Sal looked up as Travis placed a big hand on his shoulder. The calming smile his best friend gives him sends waves of relaxation through his small body. Sally bit his lip and nodded in nervous agreement, earning a smile from the taller man. 

“I’m proud of you.” He gently put the mask on Sal’s face and fastened the strap loosely, allowing it to stay on but also air out the cuts until he can properly clean them. “Wake up Blondie and go to bed. I’m sure he’ll sleep much better with your cuddles~” He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a groaned from the blue boy.

Sal walked over and crouched next to the sleeping boy. He smiled, the way his hair messily fell over his tanned skin, the way his soft breathing made his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic motion.  _ He’s so beautiful.  _

“I said wake him up, Sally Face” Larry laughed, “Not oogle over his good looks.” 

“Shut the fuck up, I was- I am waking him up.” He grunted and gently shook the boy’s shoulder. He instantly regretted it, however, as Travis shot up instantly, fear taking over his beautiful blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, don’t hurt me!” He shielded his face, and Sal stared at him in horror. He had never seen him react in such a way, and it completely ripped him apart to see him, so scared and shaking.

“Travis, buddy..” Sal spoke in the softest voice he could muster, “Travis we won’t hurt you, it’s okay.”

Travis looked down, tears rushing down his scared face. His expression softened, however, when he was aware he was with Sally. He jumped onto him, hugging him tightly and gripping the back of his dress with shaky hands. He cried into his shoulder. 

Sal gently rubbed the boy’s back, “I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to. You’re okay, you’re safe, We’re just gonna go back up to the room and into the bed, okay?” He felt the boy shake against him, and he felt his heart crumble more if even possible. “Don’t be scared, Trav.. do you want Larry to escort us to the elevator? He could easily protect us.” 

Travis nodded his head shakily. Sal learned that he often times wouldn’t speak after he had an episode like this. He had never been the one who caused the episode, however, and he had to bite back the tears that were trying to fight their way out.  _ Don’t be so fucking selfish.  _

“C’mon, boys.” Larry climbed out of the house and waited at the bottom of the tree house. The cold air instantly nipped at all three of the boy’s skin, and once they were all out they instantly rushed back into the apartment building for warmth. 

All the while they walked back to 402, Sal had Travis clinging close to him. He rubbed his back, through the elevator ride and through the walk to the bedroom. Once inside, Sal tried to pull away only to be met by the smallest whimper from the Latino's lips. He looked down at him gently.

“S-Sally please just.. Don’t leave..” 

Sal glanced down at himself, “I’m just going to put my pajamas on, Trav, promise. I’ll grab you a pair too, then we’ll lay down. I won’t leave the room.” He looked at the blonde for confirmation, and he got a soft nod. So he did just that, grabbing the pajamas for Travis first and handing them to him so he could change, before then changing himself.

“S-..Sally I’m scared to put the mask on.” He glanced up from where he was staring, which was his hands, where he was holding the familiar sleep mask he wore every night. The tears were rushing down his face once again.

“Okay! Okay okay, calm down, you don’t have to wear it, I’ll just wear my-” He really didn’t want to make the blue eyed boy cry anymore, or ever again.

“No.. Take you mask off.. Just lay behind me?” He wiped his cheek, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself, or break your mask.”

Sal paused.  _ Like spooning? He wants me to spoon him.  _ “Okay.” He walked over and turned the light off, before climbing behind Travis and sitting quietly. He hesitantly brought his hands up and unclipped his mask, setting it on the table before removing his eye and placing it in the water. He then moved to lay behind Travis, hugging the still shaking boy.

“You’re safe, Travis. Nobody here will hurt you. Just let yourself sleep, and tomorrow when you wake up we can stay home sick from school, I’ll have Larry or Todd bring home the homework we miss and we can work on it together. You have a whole group of friends to protect you know, alright? You’re not alone anymore.” 

“Thank you..” Travis relaxed himself against Sal and the two began to slowly drift off to sleep, all the while the dickish voice of Larry echoing through his head.  _ ‘You didn’t even say no homo’  _ He scowled at the joke.  _ Maybe I do have to make a more obvious move. Well… we’ll see if he even still wants to stay when he sees my face.  _

With that, the blue boy drifted off to sleep with a golden boy protected in his arms.


	19. Unmasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal shows Travis. Heartfelt conversations. Sal decides he will do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better! I am so tired, and I still have so much work to do but I love writing this so much!

**Sally**

When the morning came, Sal knew his dad wouldn’t even be there to get them up for school. He worked early mornings, and was often out of the house before the sun even came up. So, it wasn’t surprising when the boys both awoke at eight o’clock to the sound of the door being pounded. Sal looked in his arms to hear a tired and groggy Travis groan in annoyance.

“Shh, keep sleeping, I’ll deal with them.” He grabbed his mask and fastened it, disregarding his eye for the time being. He gently climbed over the sleeping boy and walked out to the door. Once he opened it, he wasn’t surprised to see an apologetic Larry, and an annoyed looking Todd.

“There you are! You are aware that if we leave now we will only just make it on time- and you’re still in your pajamas! Where’s Travis?” Todd groaned and rubbed his temples.  _ Always has had a knack for punctuality.  _

“We’re staying home sick today. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Sal moved his messy hair out of the face of his mask.

“What-?” Todd glanced at him, his eyes wide and full of confusion.

“They had a bad night last night.” Larry cut in with a sigh, “Let’s just go to school. I’ll bring your guys’ assignments later.” 

“Thank you, Lar.” He closed the door and turned around, surprised to see a sleepy Travis with a messy bedhead rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry they woke you up. Are you hungry?”

Travis nodded tiredly and sat on the couch, laying down and bringing the lazy cat to lay with him. With a small meow, Gizmo complied and purred softly as he relaxed into the tan arms.

Sal smiled with a blush and got to cooking. He could’ve just warmed something up, but he felt bad for what happened the day before and wanted to make it up to him. As he began to cook, however, the thoughts began to poke at him.  _ So what then? I’ll take my mask off while we’re eating? Before? Will he be too tired? Will I gross him out too much for him to even want to eat anymore? This cut really hurts, I should clean it. _

Once he finished cooking, he only made one plate. He decided, thanks to the gurgling of his anxious stomach, that it would be best for him not to eat at this moment. Once he grabbed a fork, he walked over and set it on the coffee table, looking at Travis hesitantly. He didn’t want to repeat last night, ever again. 

“I’m awake, Sally.” He spoke through tired lips and opened his eyes. When Travis was tired, or just waking up, he was the most beautiful boy Sal has ever seen. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, he had none of the usual stress on his shoulders. “Thank you.” He sat up and grabbed the plate of food.

Sal nodded and sat off to the side, gently petting Gizmo as Travis ate. “You’re not going to eat?” He glanced over to the blonde, who was eating rather quickly. He smiled, then he felt the fear raise in his chest at the reality of what would transpire in just a few moments time. 

“No, I.. I have plans of showing you something today and the nervousness was sorta making me feel sick. I figured it would be better to at least let you eat.” He felt his heart drop at the sight of the tanned boy’s hazy eyes growing wide.

“You’re gonna let me see your face?” Sal couldn’t exactly tell, bit it sounded as if the Latino had a hint of excitement in his tone.  _ Why would he be excited?  _

“U-uh, yeah. ‘Cause I got cut when my mask broke I got a cut, Larry said I shouldn’t keep it all stuffed up and stuff cause it could get infected.” He looked away from the blonde, still feeling the gaze burning into him. 

“Well in that case… he’s right. Have you cleaned it yet?” Sal shook his head, “C’mon, I can help you clean it if you’re comfortable. I don’t think you should leave it alone for too long, it could get nasty if it gets infected, trust me. I know.”

Travis stood from the couch, walking to the kitchen and setting his dish into the sink. Sal stood in shock.  _ He’s not even scared to see what I look like?  _ He looked back to see Travis waiting expectantly at the bathroom door. He sighed and hesitantly walked over to the door.

Once they were both inside, Travis sat on the closed seat of the toilet and allowed Sal the time that he needed to feel comfortable.  _ This isn't a comfortable situation for me. I’m not going to be comfortable.  _ Nonetheless, he appreciated the boy behind him for trying to make this better.

“Okay, I’m going to do this. Please..” His voice fell into silence, but his words, although unspoken, were clear as day.  _ Please don’t be scared of me. Please don’t be mean to me. Please don’t be disgusted. _

Sal lifted shaky hands up to the loose straps, unclipping them with terrified fingers. His entire body felt hot, and yet cold. He dreaded the words, the reaction, the thoughts, anything that would come out of this.  _ I am a disgusting monster. I’m going to scare him. He’s going to be scared of me.  _ He let the straps fall and gently pulled the mask off his face.

The gasp causes bile to raise in his throat. He had his eye slammed shut, he didn’t want to see the fear on his face. He wanted to pretend that everything was normal, that he hadn’t just ruined any chance of a relationship he had with this boy. The hand on his arm caused his eyes to snap open.

“That cut looks really bad. We need to clean it immediately, it could really hurt you if you don’t.” The soft look in the Latino’s dark blue eyes, the caring and concern that shown through them, sent waves of confusion through Sal. He searched desperately for any sign of fear or disgust, and no matter how hard he searched he couldn’t find any. He stared, terrified and confused, into Travis’ eyes. 

“You alright, Sally?” He held a strong aura of concern, which was comforting for Sal. He nodded shakily, his eye welling up with tears the minute Travis moved away to grab the first aide kid.  _ He’s not afraid of me. He’s not moving away. He’s not grossed out. _

“Alrighty then, let’s clean this up.” He brought out a cotton pad and doused it in Hydrogen Peroxide before bringing it up and dabbing against the cut, causing Sal to flinch slightly. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know they can sting, but it’ll be better if it’s nice and clean.”

Sal nodded shakily, “It’s alright, Trav..” He closed his eye and allowed Travis to gently clean his aching cut.  _ Larry was right, it feels so much better to air it out.  _ He felt himself relax, although not completely as the situation was still very stressful for him. 

“Alright, all done. Now, you should eat?” Travis threw the pads he used away and put away all of the other things away. Sal was now just left in confusion at the reaction he had gotten from the blonde.  _ What’s up with the people here and acting as if I’m not an ugly piece of shit? Back in Jersey they at least called me out on being a monster. How can they stand being around me? _

**Travis**

The thought that instantly filled Travis’ head when he saw Sally’s face was not one he expected. He was scared his reaction would be fear or disgust, not in Sally by any means, but possibly by what laid underneath. He knew he was human, and humans have knee jerk reactions to things they don’t understand. He was nervous he may respond in a way that would hurt the boy, and he really did not want to do that.

Looking at the self conscious blue jay in front of him filled him with many emotions, none of which  were the ones he feared. There was a tad bit of shock, but mostly concern. The strongest thought that felt as if it was pounding into his brain is,  _ This poor boy. _ Made to feel bad about something he had no control over. Made to think he had to hide himself.  _ He’s beautiful, even with all of the scars.  _

He allowed himself to hide most of the emotions of admiration, at least to the best of his ability. He didn’t want Sal to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed. He was already struggling with opening up, and it hurt to see. So, his main goal was to make Sal feel comfortable.

So, they walked out of the bathroom and Travis made Sal a plate this time, smiling gently before sitting next to him. As the boy was eating, Sal noticed tears were beginning to fall down his face. He instantly tensed.  _ What did I do? Oh shit. Fuck. _

“Sal? Sally?” He hugged him from the side, “What’s wrong, man, did I do something?” He rubbed his arm and felt the smaller boy leaning into him. It felt warm, he always liked when he could hold Sal close. Although he feels guilty for enjoying it, as often times he was doing it to comfort the boy from breakdowns.

“E-everyone that I’ve shown my face to here… has been.. So nice.” He let the tears fall down his scarred face, his expression one of pain and disbelief, “Whe-where I’m from, I got my prosthetic broken, called a monster, all those sorts of things.. That’s how I got the nickname Sally-Face. Now, I claim that as my own now. Nobody can make fun of me because I know I’m a monster, I know I look like a girl, I know I’m short, I know my mask is weird.” He wiped his eye. 

“First of all, you’re not a monster. Getting injured and having marks does not just make you a monster, you’re just a guy who got hurt. It was a bad incident, but it doesn’t make you a monster, it doesn’t make you ugly. Second, Looking like a girl and being short are no big deal. You’re look cu- cool.” He looked at the ceiling, his face turning the shade of a tomato at his slip up. “And your mask is cool. Those are just all things that people can easily pick out.”

Sal furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Travis, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, like, people can point out how my hair and eyes don’t match my skin color. Or they’ll make fun of the pale scars on my arms, or the bruises that always covered me. Or they’d make fun of me for the ministry, or how I dress.” He dramatically motioned to the places he was talking about, earning a small laugh from Sal. 

“Well that’s just dumb.” Sal wiped his face again.

“Exactly, and so is making fun of you for anything you do. I know it may sound weird coming from a previous bully, but if anyone talks shit like I do they’re probably a bit stupid.” Travis smiled comfortingly.

“You’re not stupid, you were just hurt..” He looked up and met eyes with Travis. Before either of them realized, they were extremely close to each other. Travis felt his face heat up, feeling the breath of the blue boy against his face.  _ It is so different when his mask is off. The color of his eye is so gorgeous..  _ He felt himself leaning in slightly, and it seemed as if Sal was moving in as well.

Then, the door to the apartment opened and a tired Henry stumbled in, causing the boys to jump ten feet apart from each other.  _ Fucking Shit! Dammit. So close.  _ Both Travis and Sal furrow their eyebrows, not expecting the man to be home at 11 am on a Monday. It wasn’t a usual thing for him at all.

“Dad?...” Sal watched him remove his shoes and set his case down. “Why are you home so early?”

“Lisa stopped me on my way out this morning. I had breakfast with her and she told me I had to call in sick and come back and sleep immediately because apparently I ‘look like shit’” He chuckled before glancing tiredly at the two blushing boys, a knowing half smile growing on his face, “Did I interrupt something?”

“What?! No, go away! Go back to sleep, the bags under your eyes are the color of my hoodie, you’re slouched over and your muscles are all tense!” Travis watched, wondering exactly why Sal was a blushing mess, trying to push his dad into his room as fast as possible.  _ Did he really want to..?  _

Henry laughed knowingly and walked into his room, closing the door whilst still laughing. Sal turned and faced Travis, and his face was dark red.  _ I wonder how many times he blushed under his mask when I couldn’t see..  _ Travis shot him a nervous smile, a blush still fresh on his cheeks. 

Sal’s eye seemed to be scanning Travis, then the room.  _ What exactly is he doing?..  _ Travis tilted his head cutely. 

“Alright. I’m doing it. Give me a minute.” He turned and walked to his room.

Travis sat on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed.  _ Doing what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if there is any errors!


	20. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess we were all expecting this? Affectionate Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back at it again with another update, more fluff. Just a little more angst before I think it'll come to a close? We'll have to see.  
> On another note, I'm gonna be working on a oneshot I'm planning to post. I will still be working on this, I just have some super awesome ideas for a short AU for another fandom. It wont affect this at all, so I hope nobody is upset with me for that! Love you all!

**Sally**

“Nope, that’s it. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna kiss him.” He paced around his room, attempting to build up the courage. It would be his first kiss, and he was obviously nervous to do anything. “But I mean come on, he was leaning in. He was totally moving in.” He was talking into nothing.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. “If this didn’t scare him away, maybe he really does like me?... Fuck it.” He nodded and moved to the door, reaching for the handle before freezing up.  _ What if I’m misreading him? What if he’s just being nice to me? _

Sal let out another shaky breath and opened the door, walking out to see a confused Travis sitting on the couch, just as he left him. His eyebrows were furrowed, a confused pout on his lips.  _ God he’s so cute.  _ He walked over and sat down next to the boy, grabbing his hand and holding it gently. It wasn’t unusual for them to do this, but it felt different today. Travis looked at Sal with wide eyes, his face dusted red. Sal flashed a smile, hoping it would come off comforting rather than scary.

Travis smiled back at him, “What are you going to do?..” Sal froze up a bit, and glanced away from the boy. His mind went blank, what was he going to do? He then looked up, a spark of realization shining within his bright blue eye before he surged forward and pressed his chapped and scarred lips against Travis’. 

It was awkward, obviously neither boy knew what they were doing. They tried to mimic each other's movements, unaware that the other was just as lost. When they pulled away, it seemed like the air was strangling Sal. He lifted an embarrassed hand and wiped the opened side of his mouth, his face burning so hot it almost hurt. 

“Wow..” Travis squeaked out quietly, the want to curl up and die growing quickly within Sal.  _ Bad Idea, I don't even know how to do that, why did I think it was a good idea?  _ “I didn’t expect..” 

“I’m sorry, fuck, dude I didn’t mean to-” His mind suddenly filled with white and he covered his face.  _ Bad time. Fuck.  _ He looked around nervously, awaiting whatever was going to happen.

The voice boomed in his ears, speaking in a way he was unable to understand. Yet he felt as if he knew what he was being asked to do. Heightened Intuition, as he had explained to his friends only a few days before. He gasped for air as the white flooded out of his vision and he was back on his couch.

“-ally! Are you okay?” He was being shaken gently by Travis, whose face has contracted with worry. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He looked back up at Travis, who quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Holy shit, you just went unresponsive.” He breathed a sigh of relief, “What happened?”

“Usually people don’t notice. They just continue their thought until I come out. I have episodes sometimes, it’s not a big deal..” He hugged back. 

“Is it my fault? I’m sorry, my reaction wasn’t exactly what I wanted it to be.” He sighed gently, “I’ve never been kissed before, it surprised me. It wasn’t bad, at all.” 

_ Wasn’t bad..  _ Sal smiled softly and hugged tighter. “Okay.. Good. That’s good. However… I have to show you something you might not like.” 

“What?” Travis pulled away again, looking down at Sal, “Does it have to do with my father?”

“Sorta..” He glanced away, “I just got a strong feeling that I need to take you there. I can’t explain it.” 

“Okay. I trust you.” He smiled softly at Sal before his face fell, “Father hit you.”

“Oh yeah. It’s whatever, he was all pissed because I’m hiding you. I can take a few hits.” He smiled softly, trying to ease the tension. This, however, just caused Travis to slump more, his aura solemn. 

“I hit you too.” He looked away, “How can you stand being around me, let alone kissing me?” He lifted his hand to thread through his blonde hair, a little bit too rough for Sal’s liking.

Sal brought his own hand to lay over Travis’, “You were hurt. It doesn’t make it okay, but nobody will hold that against you. As long as you continue to make an effort, and continue to make progress, I forgive you for what you’ve done in the past. I’m sure all of my friends feel the same. It would be different if you were still actively being a dick.”

Travis bit his upper lip, “I said some horrible things to you guys. That’s why I never want to come hang out.”

“Really?” Sal felt guilt pool up in his stomach, “Nah, Travis, they wouldn’t mind if you hang out with us. How about you join us to talk about ghosts and stuff in the tree house tomorrow? I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“O-okay fine alright.” He nodded softly, “so um.. Are we gonna talk about..?” 

“Do you want to?” Sal glanced away, suddenly embarrassed. Facing the situation seemed to be much more daunting then the task at hand. He was silently hoping Travis wouldn’t want to talk about it, hopes that they can go back to how they were. At the same time, he didn’t want to take it back. The kiss was awkwardly amazing.  _ I want to do it again.  _ He bit his tongue to attempt the flush crawling up his neck.

“Yeah, I mean, we established it was good, like really good, and I don’t know if that means that we’re gonna be doing that more often or if that was kind of a one time thing, like, you really just wanted a kiss with anyone and not me cause i’m not too special or anything. I do wanna do that again cause I liked it and I like you and you're really pretty. You know, when I first saw you and liked you I felt relieved that I maybe wasn’t gay but then you were a boy and to be honest I was relieved but also ashamed and-”   


Sal let Travis babble on for a while, his cheeks growing darker the longer he spoke. He figured it would be best to cut him off, before he embarrassed himself with something he wasn’t ready to say yet. He placed a small hand on the Latino’s leg, causing him to stop and look at Sal, his eyes widening and his face turning the cherry red.

“Calm down. I didn’t kiss you just to kiss someone, don’t put your self worth on such a low level. I wouldn’t use you just for my personal gain. I like you too.” Sal smiled gently.

“Holy shit..” He breathed out, causing Sal to laugh quietly. “Fuck, so, what’s that mean then? I’ve never done this before…”

“We can go on a few more dates and see how that goes?” Sal shrugged, “We could be dating? I’ve really had no interest in romance before this. I’ll ask Todd what the rules are.” 

Travis nodded in agreement. Sal heard the home phone going off, causing him to stand and walk to pick it up. He held it away from his ear, hearing the familiar voice of his panicked friend yelling across the line.

“Yo, Larry, what the fuck?” He dramatically rubbed his ear. 

“Phelps is here, Sal, he’s angry. He’s looking for Travis and he’s looking for you, and the pricks in the office look scared enough to tell him where you are.”

“What?! No! They’re not allowed to do that, they won’t.” His eye was blown wide.

“Since when do the people in this shithole do what they’re supposed to do?” Larry groaned, “So basically Todd, Ash and I launched a suicide mission to snatch your file, like we did a few weeks ago with Kim, and somehow either take it or trash the line with your address.”

“Holy shit, you guys are amazing. Okay look, we really gotta do something about him. I don’t want him coming near Travis, I think we know what will happen, and I know we can’t rely on any of the authorities in this town.” Travis looked up at the mention of his name, his eyes full of worry and curiosity.

“Yeah, we’ll figure something out. We’re almost gonna graduate, we can get the fuck out of this town. Or, we can go to another town to get the police from there, grab some evidence here and compile some shit, I dunno.- Ah fuck, we gotta get going with this plan. Keep your eye out just in case, Sally Face.” Larry hung up in a hurry.

Sal groaned and returned the phone to its dock. He turned to Travis. “Your dad is looking for you still. That scares me, it means if he gets his hands on you, I’m guessing he’ll hurt you bad.” He walked over and sat next to the boy.

Travis went quiet, looking as if he was deep in thought. “What if he is trying to hurt you?..”

“I’ve survived worse.” Sal crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, “murder, cannibalism, aliens, cults, ghosts, being mauled by a dog, witnessing my mother’s death.”

Travis seemed to deflate at that, causing Sal to sit up and throw his arm over his shoulders. He rubbed his thumb in circles, as he knew the blonde liked, and hummed.  _ Maybe bringing all of that up was a bad idea. _ He sighed and rested his head against the Latino’s. 

“Why are you babying me when you’ve had to deal with so much more? Not to mention you’re younger than me and yet so much more mature..” He fiddled with the cross that hung around his neck, “I sit here, eighteen years old and shaking at the thought of my father and you, only seventeen, are unphased.”

“It’s only a year difference, Trav, and I haven’t lived my entire childhood being hit by that man. I am scared of him, but more because I don’t want him to hit you. Also, don’t compare yourself to me. There’s no comparison between trauma, okay?” He nuzzled his hair gently. “Trust me. You are so strong and so mature.” 

Those words caused the tan boy to smile, and that smile caused butterflies to fly up throughout Sal’s stomach. It brought a light into the darkness of his mind, the joy bringing temporary relief to the depression that otherwise seemed to overtake him. Soon enough, he had his own smile to match.

They sat, just enjoying each other’s company and watching tv for what felt like hours. In reality, the home phone began to ring just forty five minutes later. Travis groaned when Sal went to move, causing the smaller to chuckle softly before messing his hair and standing up. Travis laughed and sat back, watching Sal as he walked into the kitchen and pick up the phone for the second time that day.

“Yo Sally Face! So, we did what we could, he couldn’t get your full address exactly, but you should’ve seen his face when he realized it was Addison. There’s no way he’s not a part of that creepy cult thing we found!” 

“Wait, so he knows this apartment building?” Sal glanced over at Travis, who now looked panicked.

“Yeah but he looked too fucking scared, even at the thought of it. I never thought I’d see that fuckface look so scared, but it sure as hell felt great. For a few days, though, it may be best to stay somewhere else. And by somewhere else, I mean my room, cause the door provides easy escape to either the woods or the tree house to hide if needed. Yeah, I know, I’m a genius” Sal could hear Ashley snicker and Todd groan in the background.

“Yeah alright, that does seem like a good idea. We’ll head down there once you guys get home.” He got a few lines of agreement from Larry and Todd before they said their goodbyes. He looked at Travis, who was fidgeting, obviously trying to suppress any fear he may be feeling. Sal smiled sympathetically,  _ He’s so cute. I wonder why he feels the need to hide his emotions… Probably was punished for being too sensitive.  _

“Don’t freak out Trav, we’re just gonna stay with Larry and Lisa for a few days in case your father comes to the apartment asking for me.” He smiled, attempting to comfort the boy, showing that the attempts to hide his fear was for naught. 

“I’m causing so much trouble..” He covered his face, visibly shaking at this point, “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.”

“No, if you weren’t here..” Sal moved his hands, “I’d have one less important person in my life, and I’d deal with all of this and more. Now, let’s just pack a bag so we’re ready to head down when it’s time.”

Travis nodded, his face hot against Sal’s hands. He felt the blonde leaning into his touch, causing the same warm feeling swell within him once again. He just rubbed his cheek, the warm feeling in his chest hitting him full force.

“I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Travis.” He stood up, “Let’s get our stuff together.”

Travis nodded and stood, walking into their room to gather their stuff together. Sal walked slowly behind him, allowing the thoughts to soak through his brain.  _ I never thought i’d be in the position to possibly date someone. Now I am, and it’s awesome and all, but his dad is a fucking psychopath. There’s a cult, ghosts, and I can’t do shit as far as a normal relationship.  _

Sal walked in and paused, watching the blonde pack his things up. He was an utter fashion disaster, he mixed colors that should not be worn at the same time and he wore shorts with long sleeves on a regular basis. Sal couldn’t help but smile, realizing that the short time he had been away from his father, he was able to be himself and wear what he would like to, eat what he wants, and also do what he wants. He had gained a glint in his dark blue eyes. 

_ Okay.. who needs a normal relationship. As long as he’s safe and happy, we’ll be all good. _


	21. I'm not hiding anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nerds are infatuated with each other. There's always something that has to interrupt them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been working on homework, as well as that oneshot I mentioned in the last chapter. I hope this sickeningly sweet fluff makes up for it, because it seems that's all I can write! I'm trying to edge the angst in there, but for now have fun with these lovesick idiots

**Travis**

Travis was absolutely over the moon.  _ First of all, holy fuck he’s beautiful. The scars sculpt his face in the most strangely gorgeous way.  _ It made his heart flutter, he never realized just how enraptured he was by this boy.  _ His eye is the most beautiful shade of light blue. It’s so much easier to see without the shadow of the mask over it.  _ He sat, packing some of his clothes with the dumbest smile on his face. 

Of course, as always, his father had to ruin the day. Thankfully this time though, nothing his dad could do would ruin the mood he was in. Although he always seemed to try and challenge that notion.  _ Finding his apartment building? Can he get any more psycho?  _ He rolled his eyes and finished packing up his stuff into a little backpack. He glanced over at Sally, admiring him as he relaxedly moved around, no mask forcing him to hide.

“What’cha looking at, Trav?” He smiled over at him while he picked out a few days worth of outfits and folded them, placing them gently into his own bag. 

“You.” He blurted. He quickly gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes growing wide and his face turning cherry tomato red. Sal laughed with the cutest smile, and Travis’ hand instantly dropped to his side and he stared with the dumbest lovestruck look on his face.

“You’re so cute, Phelps.” He stood up and zipped his bag, hiking it over his shoulder, “Let’s go down to Larry’s.”

“He won't be there yet?” He zipped his own bag up, his face still burning from his little episode. 

“No, he won’t. However, If your father went to the school to try to find me, or you, he’s going to know we’re not there. It’s safest to stay out of here for a while.” He grabbed a paper from his desk and scribbled down a note for his father. He then strapped on his mask before walking out of the room. Travis quickly followed. 

Sal placed the note on the kitchen table and turned, holding his hand out towards the tanned boy. Travis gawked at his hand for a moment before remembering this was something they did even before the kiss, and he was just being a flustered idiot. He then grabbed the hand extended to him and smiled when Sal laced their fingers together. The boys then walked out and into the elevator. 

When in the elevator, they stood closer then normal. Travis felt intoxicated by all of the new emotions he was feeling. His heart was pounding in his chest, and for good reasons for once. His cheeks were hurting, he had never smiled so much in his life.  _ Just you wait, faggot. We’re not done with you yet.  _ He rolled his eyes at the voice, kindly telling his own brain to ‘fuck off’.

Alas, as Travis’ life never goes right, they stop on the first floor. Sal glanced around as the door opened, and both of the boy’s eyes meet with a familiar set of cold, dark blue orbs. There’s a low growl and Sal instantly pushes the man back. Since he was caught off guard, Gabriel fell back quite a bit. Sal then slammed his hand on the close door button, now standing protectively in front of Travis, glaring harshly at the man. 

The elevator moved painfully slowly down to the basement, and Travis could tell that Sal was breathing heavily in anger. Once they reached the bottom, Sal hit every button above the first floor so there was no way that Gabriel could come straight down. He then grabbed Travis’ hand and ran, surprisingly to the left rather then the right.

“Where are we going?!” Travis squeaked, noticing nothing other than a utility shelf. Sal quickly went to the side of it and began to push it, grunting and heaving as the shelf was a lot heavier and a lot bigger than the boy himself. Travis quickly rushed over and helped him move it. Once they worked together to move it, the door that was hidden behind it was exposed. Sal quickly swung it open and pulled Travis inside, grunting as he moved the shelf back in front of the door enough to hide it before slamming the door shut and locking it from behind. He breathed out.

“Wh-what is this?” Travis glanced around nervously.

“It’s a place I was hoping I would show you at a later time. It’s also probably the safest place to hide until your father gets tired of looking and leaves.” He grabbed Travis’ hand once again and moved them to one of the two rooms. It was empty, as was the entire apartment. 

“Why is it hidden?” Travis looked around confusedly, “And so cold?..”

Sal set his bag down and sighed, “I’m sorry Travis. Your dad is kinda a psychopathic dick, though, and he’s probably gonna try to kill me since I ‘corrupted’ you.”  _ How does it feel hearing it out of his own mouth?  _ “Or try to kill you. There’s something hidden in the room next door, we just found it a week or so ago. I was going to show it to you later, since I believe it may have something to do with your dad, but I guess I’ll tell Larry to bring the key when he comes home from school.”

Sal then pulled out his walkie talkie and a blanket he had packed. He sat down against the bare wall and patted the ground next to him, to which Travis sat down. Sal wrapped the blanket around them and leaned into Travis, causing the flutter of fear to be accompanied by the same lovely butterflies that had been swarming around his body all day. 

“The fuck even is going on anymore, Sal?... ay dios mio” Travis rubbed his head gently, the voices slowly increasing in volume as he realized just how fucking insane this is.  _ It’s been like this forever, sinner. You’re just slow.  _

“Don’t worry, Travis. I’ve been through a lot of shit. A few psychopaths and cults and murderers are literally just… normal around here.” Sal spoke softly, “but I know it’s not normal for you. So i’m sorry I dragged you into this.” 

“I’d rather deal with this and be with you then be alone with my father.” Travis mumbled gently under his breath, earning only a smile from the blue boy leaning against him. 

The boys then fell into a comfortable silence. Sal was fiddling and playing with Travis’ fingers, humming under his mask a tune that the blonde was not familiar with. Travis felt warm, even in the chilled room. The boy messing around with his hands made him feel so happy, so warm and  _ loved.  _ He was absolutely not used to the little affectionate touches, or someone being so protective over him, but he was dizzy with the amount of joy that hit him all at once.

“Sal, can you take your mask off?” Travis spoke quietly. He was still nervous, nervous of the possible rejection that he would face if Sal wasn’t comfortable with taking it off again.  _ Why would he wanna take it off for you again? He pities you. He doesn’t want your filthy sinner eyes all over him.  _

“Sure.” Travis breathed out a sigh of relief as Sal moved to sit up and unclip his mask. Once he removed it, he placed his mask gently to the side of him and looked back at Travis.  _ Holy shit he’s so beautiful. Holy shit. What the fuck.  _

Travis hesitantly moved towards Sal before pressing his lips awkwardly against Sal’s. The blue boy laughed adorably against the blonde’s lips and kissed back, lacing their hands together and squeezing. They were beginning to get the hang of the whole kissing thing, moving closer to each other if possible. Somehow, the two awkward dorks managed to convey passion through the messily deep kiss. Unfortunately for both of them, the crackled voice of Larry broke them apart. 

“Little Man?” A pause. They ignored him at first in favor of continuing their awkward makeout session. “Sally Face! Dude, you there?” 

Sal groaned and grabbed the walkie talkie, pressing the button begrudgingly. “Yes Larry?”

“Where are you? Dude, Mr Phelps was here, and not very happy with me at all. Apparently Addison told him I would probably know where you are, which is usually true so I’m not mad at the dude, but I mean, why in the flying fuck is that goddamn nut okay with hitting other people’s kids?!” Travis’ eyes widened. He knew his dad was quite violent, but at this point every new thing he did just surprised him. 

“This is most likely a cult leader we’re talking about, Larry, I’m seriously doubting he bats an eye at hitting a 17 year old kid.” Sal spoke with a disgusted hiss. “We ran into him. We’re hiding in the room. Are you okay?”

“‘M all good, bro. My mom is gonna be hella mad about this busted lip, though.” 

“Damn, dude. I’m sorry. Ice it and get it cleaned up. When you’re all better, meet me in the room with the keys.” Sal glanced at Travis and smiled in the most comforting way he could given the circumstances of the conversation. 

“You’re really going to show him?” Larry sounded a bit surprised. Travis looked at Sal, nervous at the answer he would give.  _ Nah. He won’t show you. You don’t deserve to know. _

“I’m not hiding anything from him anymore.” Sal continued to smile at Travis. “Now. If you’ll excuse me.” He squeezed Travis’ hand firmly.

Larry pretended to gag, “Oh get a room, nerds.” 

“We’re in a room.” Sal spoke with a playful teasing tone. “Tell me when your coming, nerd”

Travis then leaned back down to capture Sal’s lips in another kiss.


	22. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head down to the cult area and encounter a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so I did it yay! I'll be going to celebrate my best friend's birthday tomorrow so I'm not sure if there will be an update for a few days, I hope that's okay!

**Travis**

It was quite comfortable at first, gentle kisses and hand holding. The boys soon got the hang of it, the kissing got less sloppy and the need to be close to each other grew, at least on Travis’ side. The small, affectionate touches were making him dizzy. He was still not used to the loving touches, and so much in so little time was mind numbing. The kisses began to get deeper, hands began to wonder and the distance between the two shrank. The dark, once terrifying and empty room now seemed like a comfortable haven of privacy. A place where the two would be able to stay, not interrupted by his father, not interrupted by anyone. 

Travis’ face was hot, his hands were shaking as he held onto Sal’s shirt. He knew he was by far more nervous then the blue boy, however the gentle rubbing of his leg allowed him to remain as calm as possible given the circumstances. Sal hummed into the kiss, as if telling Travis to relax as he moved closer to him. The moment took him over, the only thing he could focus on was Sal. All he could hear was the soft breathing, all he could feel was the smaller boy’s body heat. 

“Aye, pull up your pants I’m coming in.” Larry called from outside the door of the room, causing Travis to move away quickly from Sal, who seemed rather unphased by the thought of his best friend walking in on them making out. Larry was not lying, nor bluffing, as he walked in not but thirty seconds with a sly smirk on his face.

“Did you bring the key?” Sal had turned to grab his mask, and was now fastening it back onto his head. 

“Yeah, I got it.” Larry dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a key ring.

Sal folded up the blanket and placed it into the backpack before leaning it against the wall and standing up. Travis followed his lead, leaning his own bag against the wall and standing beside him. “Alright good.” 

“Sorry for interrupting your makeout sesh, dudes.” Larry then turned and walked out of the room, laughing. Travis was seemingly more affected then Sal, his face turning a dark red and his eyes glancing to the empty wall with sudden curiosity. Sal grabbed his hand, but didn’t move to walk.  _ It’s all over. At least you got your first kiss, loser, but you’re gonna die a virgin. _

“The stuff you’re gonna see might be too much for him. If you can’t handle it, tell me and we’ll come back up here.” Sal looked at him with serious eyes. “Don’t think you have to endure anything just because Larry and I seem numb to it.”

Travis nodded in agreement before they walked out, hand in hand. Larry and Sal led the blonde into the second bedroom, where there was a trapdoor hastily hidden beneath the carpet. Sal crouched down and peeled it back, setting it down gently as Larry unlocks the door and lifts it open. The entrance is dark and ominous, where it led to wasn’t even visible from where the latino was standing. The fear began to build up in his stomach.  _ Why the fuck does this creepy ass apartment building have an underground cavern.  _ He watched as Larry and Sal began to climb their way down, and he hesitantly followed them. 

Once they made their way down, Travis looked around in horror. It was some cult like area, and it was huge.  _ How far around town does it spread? It must be lying under other property.  _ He felt an uneasy feeling, a feeling he was quite used to feeling when he stepped into his father’s ministry. He felt nauseous and dizzy, the area looked like it was home to many horrible acts.  _ And my father could be the one in charge of it all.  _

Sal and Larry were working together on some contraption, and the minute Larry placed a heavy object onto a floor button the gate slammed open, causing Travis to gasp and almost fall back into the spikes. Sal quickly turned and grabbed Travis by his hand, pulling him away from the spikes and against himself. Travis was shaking, obviously on edge.

“Trav, we can leave.” Sal glanced over at Larry, who was already walking deeper into the maze of doors.

“N-no… I’m okay..” He laced his fingers together with Sal’s, “J-just stay by me, alright?”

Sal smiled and nodded understandingly, following Larry down the maze of doorways. It took a while, it felt like a half hour due to the annoying repetition of having to go through doorways after doorways, seemingly going nowhere. Once they finally made their way out of the wretched maze, the blonde was overtaken with a chill. His body began to shiver as he looked around.

“You brought the gearboy, right Sally?” Larry glanced over to the two boys.

“Yeah of course.” Sal let go of Travis’ hand to take the gearboy out. There was an uncomfortable green glow emitting from the contraption that had been connected to the game console. Whatever it was, it made Sally’s eyes grow wide. “There’s someone here?”

“Or something.. Have Trav come over by me for a moment.” Larry motioned Travis over, and the Puerto Rican begrudgingly went. He felt a lot more nervous the further he got away from his blue jay.  _ He wants you far away, faggot. He’s not even yours. _

Sal pressed a few buttons and the contraption began to glow more intensely. Travis had remembered that this was what occurred before a spirit was summon, and he instantly worried his lip. The scream that followed caused him to flinch back once again, although Larry had grabbed him before he could move back too far. The apparition that formed wore a familiar cloak, only a bit of their face showing. 

“Can you take off your hood?” Sal spoke with a familiar firmness, a tone he never used with Travis as not to scare or trigger bad memories for him. The spirit complied, moving its hood to reveal the face of a young woman, maybe in her early to mid twenties. She had a gunshot wound straight through her forehead, which was quite the unsetting sight amongst her otherwise radiating beauty. Her skin, although ghostly pale, seemed to be made of pristine porcelain, her hair was a strawberry blonde and laid in beautiful waves on her back. Her eyes were a piercing green, however there seemed to be a pale layer of film over them. She glanced over to Larry and Travis, her eyes growing wide. 

“Travis!” Her voice echoed in the otherwise empty chamber. “Travis, what is your purpose here?! Have you joined your father?!”

Travis stared at the woman with wide eyes. He felt a twinge of recognition, but he couldn’t place who she was off the top of his head. He glanced at Larry then at Sal with confusion clear on his face. 

“How do you know him?” Sal grabbed the woman’s attention once again, “How do you know Mr Phelps?”

“Elder Dogma. The newest leader of the Devours of God. He has done amazing things for the cause, we were successful in summoning and serving the cacodemon. My sacrifice was not in vain. Abigail was able to become the vessel for the Red Eyed Demon. She is so lucky to have such an opportunity.” The young woman spoke with enthusiasm, although all three boys were tuning in to the terrifying cult activities she was speaking of. 

“Abigail… and who are you?” Sal looked over the girl, holding the gearboy out in front of him.

“My name was Marianne.” She glanced around nervously, “If you wish to speak to Abigail, she should reside further down the hall in the chamber of Edith. I must go now!” 

“Wait!-” Without warning, the familiar scream filled the air and Marianne seemingly faded into the floor. “They always fuckin leave too early, dammit! Larry, remind me to come back down here to talk to her again.” Larry nodded in confirmation. 

“Wh-what the fuck…” Travis was shaking, his eyes wide and staring at the place that Marianne stood just moments before. He then turned to Sal. “She went to the church, she was there for every event that we held until some time a few years ago. She just stopped coming, my mama told me she moved because she was having a baby and this town was too small for her..”

“Do you wanna leave Travis? We can leave.” Sal walked over to him slowly. “Let’s leave, c’mon.” He gently grabbed his hand.

Travis’ eyes darkened, something within him snapping. He felt pressure raise around his neck, his entire body filling with anger, his face turning to its familiar angry scowl causing Sal to freeze his movements. The anger that had grabbed hold of him made him blind to the fact that he was acting rudely towards Sal. “No. I need to know what my church is doing. You don’t need to shelter me.”

Sal let go of his hand and nodded sharply, “Yes sir. Let’s go.” He turned and walked towards the room Marianne had mentioned. 

_ Nice job, idiot. Get a boy toy then yell at him three minutes later, that’ll keep him. You’re such a fucking dumbass, you can’t even be a faggot correctly. _

“Shut the fuck up.” He growled, his eyes glaring at nothing.

“Yo, dude, the fuck? Why’re you talkin to him like that?” Larry pushed his shoulder, causing him to flinch and snap out of whatever had grabbed him. The pressure around his neck disappeared, and his eyes went wide. He flinched and scrambled back.

Sal turned around to see Travis fall onto his ass, staring up at Larry with a panicked expression. Larry looked pissed off, and rightfully so as he believed the blonde was being rude to Sally again. Sal’s emotion weren’t as clear from the angle Travis was sitting at, but he wasn’t moving.

“I-I wasn’t talking to him!” The malice in his voice had vanished and was now replaced with boyish fear, “I promise! I-I didn’t-”

“Dude, there’s nobody else here. I get it if you’re mad but don’t be a dick to him, that’s not an excuse.” Larry moved towards him.

“Larry-” Sal tried to pop in but was interrupted by the taller brunette. 

“I’m just going to-” He reached a hand towards Travis. The blonde’s body went rigid, his eyes growing wide. The closer the hand got to him the more panic he felt filling his chest. He was obviously not in his right mind, Larry was being far from hostile towards the puerto rican.

As the spaniard’s hand reached Travis’, he screamed. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, scrambling away from Larry who had flinched back at the sudden outburst. Travis’ ears were ringing, his eyes getting blurry as tears filled them faster then he could blink.

“Don’t touch me!” He held his hand protectively against his chest, staring up terrified at the two boys who were standing cautiously away from him, “Don’t fucking touch me! I wasn’t talking to him! You fucking pushed me!” 

“Travis, I barely touched you.” Larry’s tone remained surprisingly calm as he made no movements, not wanting to scare the boy anymore, “I’m sorry that I scared you, I shouldn’t have pushed you, you’re right. I’m not going to hurt you though. We’re just going to leave, okay?” His eyes flashed to Sal for help.

“No! I need to know what the fuck is going on! I go days without the voices and I come down here and their instantly back and getting me in trouble!” Travis was struggling to breathe, tears now gushing down his face. “I need to know what the fuck is going on in my fucking life! But I don’t want you to touch me!” 

“Travis…” Sally spoke softly, causing Travis to turn his focus to him, “Calm down.. Something down here is heightening your triggers. Larry shouldn’t have touched you, I’m sorry he did, but you’re still safe with us.. Can i come closer?” 

Travis nodded numbly. Sal then walked over to him and kneeled down, “Stay by me. If this gets any worse we’re going to go back.” Travis nodded again. He stood up with the help of Sal and hugged into him tightly once he stood. Sal held him gently. In the back of his head, however, he could hear a dark, menacing laughing echoing throughout the back of his head.


	23. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all too much. Comfort is needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO Sorry it's been like a million years since I last posted. My lack of sleep is fucking with my grades, I finally moved into my new room, I had a fun time with my friends, and I'm just exhausted. The posting may slow down even more, I am so so sorry, but I'll try my best.

**Sally**

The boys walked further into the catacomb like area, bones littering the hallway and the smell of death strong enough to make their eyes water. Sal was now staying close to Travis, trying to protect him from whatever was trying to get to him in the first place. Whilst doing so, he was also staring intently at his gearboy until the unsettling green light began to flash and the static beeping began to blare, signifying there was someone there who they were able to speak with. He quickly fiddled with the controls until the familiar scream as a young woman materialized. 

“Are you Abigail?” Sal stared at the young woman with curious eyes, and she returned his gaze blankly.

“Yes.” 

“You.. hosted Red Eyes?” Sal felt Travis begin to shake again and he felt his finger brush over the control that could stop the communication. 

“I did. It was a great honor. It filled me with the want to sacrifice myself so he could be free.” She turned to look at Travis, “He seeks vessels that are vulnerable and worthy of his presence. 

Sal glanced over at Travis with wide eyes before his eyes snapped back to Abigail, who was staring at Travis with malice. Sal instantly broke the communication and grabbed Travis. 

“We’re leaving. We can find out just as much information from the room upstairs. Let’s leave. Now.” Larry nodded in agreement and they instantly made their way to the exit. Sal was holding Travis close against his body, and he could practically feel the other’s heart pounding in fear.  _ I should’ve left at the first sign. His fear is making him more vulnerable. An easy target. _

They quickly moved back up and closed the gate, as well as the trap door tightly. Once they were back into Addison’s building, Sal quickly moved into the room where they had set all their stuff. Sal stood Travis up, and he was shaking and biting his lip in a nervous manner.

“Trav, we’re gonna move to Larry’s room? And we can calm you down?” Sal looked at him gently, “Or would you rather be alone in the treehouse? What do you think will be able to make you relax easier?” 

“A-alone. Please.” Travis glanced back at Larry, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry..” 

“Yo, it’s alright dude, don’t freak out any more. I'll get you some blankets and pillows for the treehouse, alright? Meet me in my room.” Larry walked out. Travis slowly looked back at Sal

“You’re going to be alright, Trav, I promise. You’re safe with me.” Sal reached out to grab and rub his hands, attempting to calm him down as much as possible, “Don’t worry, you will be okay. Let’s go, we can sit together in the treehouse.”

Travis nodded. They grabbed their things and held hands as they walked to Larry and Lisa’s apartment. They smiled, saying hello to Lisa as they walked to Larry’s bedroom. Travis was still shaking horribly, but he stood more stable and seemed to find comfort in Sal. Once inside, Larry had already left to go put the blankets and pillows in the treehouse. The door was propped open ever so slightly, enough for Sal to notice and bring Travis outside. They met Larry halfway whilst waking.

“It’s all set up, my dudes.” Larry smiled, “walkie talkie me if you need anything else, I’ll bring it up for ya. Weed, uhh.. Food. Anything. Just try to chill out, Phelps, I don’t want you to make yourself sick.” 

Travis nodded and Sal squeezed his hand, smiling at Larry. “Thanks so much, Larry Face. We appreciate your help.” 

Larry nodded and walked back to his room, leaving the two to walk up to the treehouse. The short walk was silent, although quiet little noises and whimpers were escaping from Travis’ mouth and Sal could hear them in the soft howl of the wind. Sal allowed Travis to climb up the ladder first, but he quickly followed behind him. Once they were both inside, Sal sat down in the little pile of blankets that Larry had left behind for them and reached his hand out for Travis to sit with him.

Travis glanced at him nervously before taking his hand and sitting down, his breathing slowly but surely calming him down.  _ This is really not good..  _ Sal wrapped his arms around Travis in an attempt to calm him down. He breathed a sigh of relief when Travis leaned into his warmth. 

“Are you okay?” Sal ran his fingers gently through Travis’ hair. He was sweating horribly, and Sal knew it wasn’t from the temperature, as it was chilly outside.  _ Note to self. Don’t take him near the spirits anymore.  _

“I’m a-alright..” Travis’ shaky, quiet tone told Sal otherwise. He held him close, rubbing his back and humming gently. 

“We’re not going to do any more ghost things, Travis. We can still figure out what your dad is doing without having to go back down there. I don’t know what it is, but it could’ve hurt you.” Sal glanced down at Travis as he looked up to to meet eyes.

“C-can you take off your mask, Sal?” Travis’ tone was beginning to steady out. 

“I don’t know if that’s the best option, Trav, I know you weren’t scared at first, but in this state there's no telling if you’ll think I’m scary-looking, so I don’t really wanna risk that-” Sal stared at the wall behind Travis’ head, the fear crawling back up his spine.

“Sal, you’re beautiful…” Travis reached up to touch his mask.

Sal looked back at Travis and breathed out gently. He nodded and reached back to unclipped the straps of his mask.  _ He’s seen me already. He wasn’t scared. Why would it be any different? It’s fine.  _ He moved his mask and studied the look on Travis’ face. The fear didn’t seem to get any worse, in fact it could be said he relaxed at the sight of the boy.

Travis learned down and nuzzled into Sal’s neck. Sal relaxed slightly, knowing he was just letting his insecurities get to him. He rubbed Travis’ back and hummed one of the more gentle songs he remembered. His face began to smile as he felt the blonde relaxing against his touch, the shaking almost stopping completely. 

“Sal?..” Travis mumbled into his neck.

“Yes?” Sal glanced down at him.

“Are you sure I’m safe here?..” 

Sal’s eyes widened.  _ I don’t know if anything is safe here. I do know I won’t let anyone hurt him.  _ “Yes, you’re safe wherever as long as you keep Larry and I around.” 

“Larry… do you think he hates me? Cause I freaked out on him?” Travis glanced up from his hiding place in Sal’s neck, “I’ve been doing so well at keeping in my outbursts..” 

“I don’t think he’ll hate you. He knows that you’re trying. He could see that something got to you. He most definitely shouldn’t have pushed you. He’s really protective of me, and he has his own anger issues at times. I think it’ll all work out once you calm down all the way.” Sal smiled comfortingly down at Travis, who bit his lip and looked away.

“You don’t think that I’m insane?” Travis looked down.

“Why would you be insane?” Sal furrowed his eyebrows.

“Cause of the voices I hear in my head all the time…” He refused to make eye contact with Sal, but it was obvious he was biting the inside of his cheek.

“Voices?”


	24. More Than Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis opens up about the voices, and the boys get more intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Short chapter because I'm tired and I have seventeen other projects going on lol, I'm so sorry that I haven't been as good with updating. Thank you for being patient with me!  
> On another note, this chapter has insinuated intimacy cause I wasn't prepared to write smut. I guess you can decide how far they went?

**Travis**

The blonde’s mind was racing. Was he really about to tell Sal about the voices that have been constantly attacking him for as long as he could remember?  _ No. You shouldn’t. He already thinks you’re a freak, this will make him leave you. Don’t do it, Travis.  _ He shook his head and looked back at the blue haired boy. 

“I hear voices. All the time. They made me angry and that’s why I blew up.” He bit his lip and looked away.  **_TRAVIS!_ ** He gripped his ears, whimpering quietly.

“Travis. Hey, come back to me. It’s okay, don’t let it take over you.” Sal grabbed his arms gently and moved his hands, “Can you hear me? You’re okay, it’s just me and you.” 

Travis looked at Sal, feeling himself slowly coming back to reality. He breathed slowly, tears forming in his eyes from the overwhelming fear and pain that seemed to be taking over him. Sal seemed to be the only thing that anchors him to reality. 

“How long has this been going on?” Sal rubbed his hands, “Recently or for a long time? Do they ever stop?”

“I remember having them since I was five or six, but they got more violent and loud as I got older.. They never really stopped for longer than an hour before I met you..” He whispered the end of his sentence, his face heating up from embarrassment. 

“Me? So when you’re with me they go away?” He tilted his head, “What has been the longest that they’ve left you alone?”

“Two or three weeks, when I was spending all my time with you..” Travis attempted to invert into himself, speaking about his feelings has never really been something he enjoyed to do. It seemed to be even more of a challenge now that he was speaking to someone who he had developed strong feelings for. 

“So being around me makes them go away, or at least it distracts your brain enough that it doesn’t focus on it. That could either be the work of your father, or a genuine mental issue that has been neglected for far too long. Either way, I’m going to help you..” Sal smiled at Travis, leaning in and kissing the tear trail that had made its way down the blonde’s face.

“At first it went away from just being around you. Now it still comes back sometimes b-but like.. It goes away completely with affection?.. I-I might just be insane and weird.” Travis tried to look away but Sal cradled his cheek.

“You just seem like you’re touch deprived, and you either have something because of your father or something that we can go to the doctor for. Your dad hasn’t been very loving towards you since you were a young kid, and your mom was probably pretty distracted, or scared.” Sal rubbed his cheek, “I don’t think it’s weird or insane that you being affectionate with me makes you feel better.”

Travis let his eyes close. This boy could look at him and figure out his entire life, figure out everything that was going on in his mind. He’s never met anyone in his life who was able to understand him on such a deep level.  _ It’s quite different to feel comfortable with being myself. Even if it’s just a sliver of him.  _ Sal being so kind and understanding made him want to open up completely, but the years of unbearable abuse and mental trauma was preventing him from doing so.

“I like you so much, Sally..” It had just blurted out, and didn’t even really registered in Travis’ brain until Sal had stopped moving his hand. His eyes opened and he was met with a blushing Sal. It was a nice sight, considering it was usually hidden by the mask. The red dusted on his scarred cheeks looked adorable, and created a beautiful contrast against his otherwise blue appearance. He giggled slightly, sniffing grossly shortly after and wiping his face.

“I like you a lot too, Travis.” It was now Travis’ turn to blush dark red, but he decided to hide his blush in Sal’s neck. He fell close into him and hummed as the warmth filled his otherwise cold chest. “Did you want to just be affectionate right now? Then we can sleep? I want to make up for all the mistreatment as much as I can. Which isn’t much, so we’ll get you a nice doctor, preferably outside of town.”

Travis nodded into his neck and Sal laid them both down, bringing some of the blankets over them so they laid in a comfortable, warm little cocoon in the tree house. It was comfortable, the two were comfortable lying quietly and the voices in Travis’ head had all but vanished, much for his relief. 

Naturally, however, as two teenage boys that were almost dating, the affection began to deepen. Travis started it with the soft kisses to Sal’s neck that slowly got deeper. He was surprisingly good at it, considering his lack of experience. Sal seemed to think so, at least, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck and gently threading his hand through Travis’ hair. After a few minutes of that, Sal pulled him up to connect their lips, kissing with a deep fiery passion. 

The two got closer as the kissing continued, Travis’ mind fuzzing up and forgetting what exactly it was that he got upset over. Sal’s lips made him dizzy, which he figured was normal for a touch starved teenage boy who had never felt any of these sensations or emotions. He knew that Sal had no experience either, but he held himself with a lot more confidence then Travis did. 

Sal had slipped Travis’ shirt off and began to kiss around his shoulders, although it was equal parts sexual and affection. Everywhere Sal kissed felt like it was burning. Travis closed his eyes and let the boy’s affection swallow him whole. Soft noises filled the small room up as the boys got deeper and deeper.

After a certain point, Travis had been tired out. He put his shirt back on once they were done and laid down against Sal, who decided to just keep his shirt off. They buried themselves back into the mountain of blankets and cuddled into the warmth the other gave off. Travis never thought that he would ever be able to experience the feelings that were swelling in his chest, and now that he was he was overjoyed. Being with Sal made him feel okay, and he hadn’t felt okay in a long time before Sal took him in. With happy thoughts of Sal, what they did, and what they could do, Travis drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile that he has had in awhile.


	25. Dog Shaped Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is hatched, and Sal possibly has a small panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been and am so sick and I couldn't find any motivation to write, I've been only able to write small updates for my instagram webcomic. I also completely blanked out and my sick brain completely forgot it's been so long since I last wrote for this! I can't promise the updates will be any quicker but I'll do my best once I'm not so sick!

**Sally**

The brisk air woke Sal up early in the morning, the unfamiliar surroundings catching him off guard before he realized where he was. He relaxed against the warmth of Travis, smiling at the memories of what had occurred the night before. His smile, though, dropped as he realized what he had to do this day. He figured he would attempt to deal with Travis’ father, try to get his mom out of that situation. Although, in order to do this he had to do quite a bit of preparation.

Sal grabbed his walkie talkie from his pants on the floor, pressing the button tiredly. “Larry Face?” He spoke in a whisper, not wanting to wake his blonde partner.

“Well good morning, Sally Face” He snickered, and Sal quickly turned down the volume, “How was your first night alone in a room with blondie, not in the proximity of an adult?”

“Shh that’s not what I’m calling about.” His face was red, and he looked away as if Larry was in the room, “We need to gather food, I have the truck my dad got me for my seventeenth birthday, and permission to use it whenever I just hate driving and it’s old as hell but it’s what we have. We need to gather food as well, it could be a long drive. We’ll get bags packed and leave tonight.”

“Remind me again what we’re doing?” Larry could be heard rustling over the sound of crackling static.

“We’re gonna stock up and use my car. Pack blankets, food, clothes, water, money, all that. We’re gonna leave and go to Gabriel’s.” He stood from where he was laying with Travis, “When we go to his house, you allow him to go at me for a bit, record it. I asked Travis about whatever I could take that would get his panties in a twist, so he’ll follow us. We can all take shifts driving assuming Travis has his licence, which he might not. We drive out of state, at best a few states over and let him at me again, assuming he follows us. Record it again, and turn him into police that are out of state. If there’s no communication between him and the cult when he gets arrested by officers that are nowhere near here, they’ll have no chance to cover up when they send authorities.” Sal breathes quietly.

“Woah. Alright no wonder I forgot, that’s a shit ton.” Larry laughed.

“Gas stops would be scary and risky, so we’ll stock up before we leave and make sure we’re a good distance ahead before stopping. Enough so that we can stop, get gas, run into the shop for bathroom if needed, and bolt just when they pull up. Otherwise, we use me and the object as a way to keep them following and you can help protect us from dying.” 

“Got it, gotta use my protective muscles to protect my twink ass friends.” Sally stifled giggles at the comment, “I actually have some money saved up from working with my mom and selling, I can run to the store to grab some stuff we need, hm? How big is the truck? Pull it around back later so I can see what we’ll pack it with.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have to get it.” He sighed, “The keys are up in my apartment, along with some more money for food and some left over junk food from when Trav and I went grocery shopping not too long ago. I’d go now, but Trav is still sleeping and I’d rather not leave him in case he has another nightmare or gets scared.”

“I’m not asleep.” A soft, groggy voice made him turn around and turn red, as he had been caught babying him. 

“Haha, you got caught.” Larry laughed, “i’ll head to the store when you bring the car around, you could come with?”

“I can’t bring Travis in public when were about to pull off a stunt like this.” Sal smiled at the blonde, who was now rubbing his tired blue eyes.

“Then leave me here, in Larry’s room.” Travis sat up.

“What?”

“Yeah dude! You can paint us a picture while we're gone, hm?” Larry chuckled, “Alright once you two are up head down for breakfast then Sal can grab the keys.”

“Breakfast?” Travis tilted his head and his eyes lit up, making Sally smile from the sheer adorableness of the situation. 

“Yeah bro, my mom made food for you two once I told her you were staying in the treehouse. Come on down!” 

“We’ll be right there, Lar.” Sal put the walkie talkie down and grabbed his pants to finish getting dressed, Travis following his lead, eager for whatever breakfast awaited them just a few feet over. 

“You have a car?”

“Yeah I do” Sal nodded and strapped his mask on, “I don’t like to drive so it sits in the parking lot most of the time. We’re gonna need it for the plan, though, so I have to bring it around the back of the building.”

“How big is it?” Travis pulled his jacket off and walked towards the ladder of the treehouse. 

“It’s a nice truck. Pretty old, my dad couldn’t afford anything too new or spiffy.” Sal followed him as he climbed down the ladder holding both of their backpacks. 

Travis jumped down like a child from three rungs up and ran to the door leading to Larry’s room, causing Sal to laugh to himself and follow at a much slower pace. He watched the blonde boy, lit up with excitement, most likely at the promise of food. He went into the building before Sal even reached half way, causing him to take in his surroundings. His eyes instantly snapped over to a silhouette in the forest, staring him down. He quickly picked up the pace and walked into the room, locking the door behind him and walking into Larry’s. 

Neither of the boys were in there, further proving that Travis was most likely bouncing with excitement in anticipation of his food. Sal chuckled softly at the thought of it,  _ he’s so cute. _ He couldn’t shake off the fear in the back of his head, the image of the silhouette burned into his mind. It seemed to look like a dog, however it stood up straight like a human. It reminded him of something, but he couldn’t quite remember what it is. It would cause him to dig deep into his childhood memories, most of which he had chosen to block out to the best of his abilities. Whatever it was, it scared him. The dog man in the forest scared him, more than any ghosts or murderers could have. He was scared by the cloaked dog silhouette in the forest. 

“Sal, are you in yet? Trav is gonna eat all the food if you don’t hurry up!” Larry called from the living room, snapping the blue haired boy out of his fear induced thoughts.

“I’m coming!” However he didn’t move. He stood in place, still trying to make the fear that seemed to be taking over him go away. He blinked his eyes and the memory of the dog shaped thing was pushed to the back of his mind, almost instantly. He shook his head and walked to join his friend and his… boyfriend? 


	26. Talks With Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry head off to the store and leave Travis with Todd to have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another short chapter. But it is Spring break now and other then going to the beach and having fun I may be able to write a bit more.

**Sal**

The boys all ate breakfast together, and Sal allowed himself to relax from the fear of the silhouette that he had seen outside of the treehouse. It helped to focus on how cute his boyfriend  _ (?)  _ was acting due to excitement of getting homemade breakfast. It allowed him to smile, watching the boy bouncing in excitement, his unkempt waves bouncing when he spoke, his blue eyes sparkling. It was cute just how excited someone could get over breakfast. That is until you remember why exactly he gets so excited. 

After breakfast, however, Larry and Sal decided it was time to make their way to gather the supplies that they needed to begin the plan. Sal was adamant that Travis would not be accompanying them, however he was also adamant that Travis would not be left alone in the basement. 

“So where are we gonna put him? I can trust hardly anyone in this building.” Larry put his shoes on.

“Hardly anyone. But we do trust Todd. I do know Todd is home today, and his parents wont care to much if we let him go hang out there.” Sal fastened his mask back on tightly.

“T-Todd?” Travis had a slight shake in his voice, glancing between his two friends.

“Todd won’t do anything to you. You can keep him up to date with the plan and he can help you out in any way possible. Todd is a sweetie, he know’s your issue and he would never do anything but help you.” Sal put his hand gently on Travis’ shoulder. “We’ll walk you up there.”

“You two can gush about your boyfriends together, Todd loves any opportunity to talk about Neil.” Larry’s comment had both of the boys blushing dark red. The fact he made both of the boys flustered made he himself burst into laughter as he walked out of his apartment and towards the elevator, the boys following close behind. 

Once they got into the elevator however, Sal grabbed Travis’ hand to calm him down. He knew, of course, Travis had a hard time being left alone with people he didn’t know. However, he felt as if it would be the safest option considering his psychopathic dad. He would rather be hurt himself then let his boy be hurt any more than he already has. 

They went up to Todd’s room and Sal knocked on the door. Once it was opened, Todd was stood looking annoyed and the strong smell of weed was wafted towards the three boys. Sal coughed softly. He never really could handle the smell, which was quite funny considering who his best friend was, but when Larry smoked it was bearable. When Todd’s parents smoked it was like hot boxing a literal cube, it was so potent.

“Hey Todd. So we have a bit of a plan to do with the cult and Larry and I need to head to the store to pack my car with shit. It’s too dangerous to take Travis out cause his dad is basically running around trying to kill him. So can he stay with you?” Sal tilted his head and gave the redhead his best puppy eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Come on in Trav.” Todd moved out of the way to let him in, and the blonde nervously walked in. Sal could see him sniffing the air in curiosity, then flinching at the scent filling his lungs. He giggled under his breath.

“Alright, we’ll be back in a little bit.” Sal and Larry smiled at Todd then turned and walked back to the elevator.

**Travis**

Travis looked around the unfamiliar apartment before following the curly haired boy to his bedroom, ignoring the noises and the smell that was coming from the other bedroom. He assumed that was Todd’s parents. He wasn’t exactly used to loving parents that consentually spend  _ time  _ together, and since Sal’s dad snuck off when Sal was asleep to go meet with his mystery woman, so all he heard from his end was the door closing.

“Sorry about my parents.” Todd rolled his eyes, “They just love each other too much to ever stop.” He sat in his desk chair, “So then what exactly is the plan they’re doing?”

“We’re chasing my father out of the state to get him arrested somewhere where the police are not corrupt by the cult.” Travis fiddled with his fingers, “Basically a slightly more terrifying road trip.”

“Ah I see. Good plan. It could work.” Todd nodded and opened up his computer to begin researching the police stations in the states surrounding Nockfell. “I’ll call to report the murderous chase in this town, I’ll send the directions to Larry. They may barricade the town if  I convince them the threat is big enough, considering how small the town is. It could work perfectly as long as Sal doesn’t kill himself to protect you.” 

“Why would he do that?!” Travis now had panic coursing through his veins.  _ Is he an idiot?! I’m not worth his life! Shit, he wouldn’t actually-  _

“Cause he’s like, in love with you.” Travis’ jaw actually drops as those words leave Todd’s mouth, “Or he’s on his way there. You guys are dating, right?”

“Uh… I think so.” Travis nodded, far more confident then he expected himself to be.

“Sal is known for doing stupid shit to protect people he loves, or people he could love. He’s not a violent person, but if he feels he need to be he will. Anyway, let’s go up to Sal’s after I’m done researching these towns. You have a key? We’ll gather all of yours and Sal’s clothes that you’re gonna need so you can pack the car right when they get back.”

Travis nodded, then began to watch and chit chat with Todd about Neil and Sal, blushing as he realized he did actually take Larry’s advice.


	27. Talks With Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry head off to the store and leave Travis with Todd to have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another short chapter. But it is Spring break now and other then going to the beach and having fun I may be able to write a bit more.

**Sal**

The boys all ate breakfast together, and Sal allowed himself to relax from the fear of the silhouette that he had seen outside of the treehouse. It helped to focus on how cute his boyfriend  _ (?)  _ was acting due to excitement of getting homemade breakfast. It allowed him to smile, watching the boy bouncing in excitement, his unkempt waves bouncing when he spoke, his blue eyes sparkling. It was cute just how excited someone could get over breakfast. That is until you remember why exactly he gets so excited. 

After breakfast, however, Larry and Sal decided it was time to make their way to gather the supplies that they needed to begin the plan. Sal was adamant that Travis would not be accompanying them, however he was also adamant that Travis would not be left alone in the basement. 

“So where are we gonna put him? I can trust hardly anyone in this building.” Larry put his shoes on.

“Hardly anyone. But we do trust Todd. I do know Todd is home today, and his parents wont care to much if we let him go hang out there.” Sal fastened his mask back on tightly.

“T-Todd?” Travis had a slight shake in his voice, glancing between his two friends.

“Todd won’t do anything to you. You can keep him up to date with the plan and he can help you out in any way possible. Todd is a sweetie, he know’s your issue and he would never do anything but help you.” Sal put his hand gently on Travis’ shoulder. “We’ll walk you up there.”

“You two can gush about your boyfriends together, Todd loves any opportunity to talk about Neil.” Larry’s comment had both of the boys blushing dark red. The fact he made both of the boys flustered made he himself burst into laughter as he walked out of his apartment and towards the elevator, the boys following close behind. 

Once they got into the elevator however, Sal grabbed Travis’ hand to calm him down. He knew, of course, Travis had a hard time being left alone with people he didn’t know. However, he felt as if it would be the safest option considering his psychopathic dad. He would rather be hurt himself then let his boy be hurt any more than he already has. 

They went up to Todd’s room and Sal knocked on the door. Once it was opened, Todd was stood looking annoyed and the strong smell of weed was wafted towards the three boys. Sal coughed softly. He never really could handle the smell, which was quite funny considering who his best friend was, but when Larry smoked it was bearable. When Todd’s parents smoked it was like hot boxing a literal cube, it was so potent.

“Hey Todd. So we have a bit of a plan to do with the cult and Larry and I need to head to the store to pack my car with shit. It’s too dangerous to take Travis out cause his dad is basically running around trying to kill him. So can he stay with you?” Sal tilted his head and gave the redhead his best puppy eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Come on in Trav.” Todd moved out of the way to let him in, and the blonde nervously walked in. Sal could see him sniffing the air in curiosity, then flinching at the scent filling his lungs. He giggled under his breath.

“Alright, we’ll be back in a little bit.” Sal and Larry smiled at Todd then turned and walked back to the elevator.

**Travis**

Travis looked around the unfamiliar apartment before following the curly haired boy to his bedroom, ignoring the noises and the smell that was coming from the other bedroom. He assumed that was Todd’s parents. He wasn’t exactly used to loving parents that consentually spend  _ time  _ together, and since Sal’s dad snuck off when Sal was asleep to go meet with his mystery woman, so all he heard from his end was the door closing.

“Sorry about my parents.” Todd rolled his eyes, “They just love each other too much to ever stop.” He sat in his desk chair, “So then what exactly is the plan they’re doing?”

“We’re chasing my father out of the state to get him arrested somewhere where the police are not corrupt by the cult.” Travis fiddled with his fingers, “Basically a slightly more terrifying road trip.”

“Ah I see. Good plan. It could work.” Todd nodded and opened up his computer to begin researching the police stations in the states surrounding Nockfell. “I’ll call to report the murderous chase in this town, I’ll send the directions to Larry. They may barricade the town if  I convince them the threat is big enough, considering how small the town is. It could work perfectly as long as Sal doesn’t kill himself to protect you.” 

“Why would he do that?!” Travis now had panic coursing through his veins.  _ Is he an idiot?! I’m not worth his life! Shit, he wouldn’t actually-  _

“Cause he’s like, in love with you.” Travis’ jaw actually drops as those words leave Todd’s mouth, “Or he’s on his way there. You guys are dating, right?”

“Uh… I think so.” Travis nodded, far more confident then he expected himself to be.

“Sal is known for doing stupid shit to protect people he loves, or people he could love. He’s not a violent person, but if he feels he need to be he will. Anyway, let’s go up to Sal’s after I’m done researching these towns. You have a key? We’ll gather all of yours and Sal’s clothes that you’re gonna need so you can pack the car right when they get back.”

Travis nodded, then began to watch and chit chat with Todd about Neil and Sal, blushing as he realized he did actually take Larry’s advice.


End file.
